Verliebt, verlobt
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: FF-Sammlung
1. 01 versprochen

**... ****versprochen**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Er seufzte und hob den Blick wieder. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Alleine würde sie es nicht schaffen, das wusste Ran jetzt schon. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, diese zwei Kinder alleine grosszuziehen. Was also konnte sie tun?

Eine Abtreibung kam für sie nicht in Frage, allein schon aus moralischen Gründen. Und ausserdem... war Shinichi der Vater. Der Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte...

Sie waren ja nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, sie hatten sich in Frieden getrennt. Und den Babys keine Chance zum Leben zu geben, nur weil sie nichts mehr füreinander empfanden, brachte sie nicht übers Herz. Nein, sie würde die Kinder austragen, sie auf die Welt bringen und versuchen, ihnen ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Genau das würde sie tun.

Entschlossen stand Ran auf. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Shinichi zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Aber das hatte noch Zeit, es musste nicht gleich jetzt sein.

Erst würde sie nach Hause gehen und einen heissen Tee trinken. Und danach oder währenddessen etwas lesen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie würde dabei ungestört sein, das wusste sie. Denn Shinichi würde nicht nach Hause kommen...

Ran wurde wieder nachdenklich.

Nach Hause...

Als sie und Shinichi damals entschieden hatten, zusammenzuziehen, hatten sie sich eine kleine, aber hübsche Wohnung in einem Vorort von Tokyo gemietet. Ran hatte einen gewissen Abstand zu ihrem Vater gebraucht, und auch Shinichi wollte nicht unter dem gleichen Dach wohnen wie seine Eltern, wenn sie mal wieder in Japan waren. Also entschlossen sie sich zu diesem Schritt.

Yusaku und Yukiko, denen die Villa Kudo noch immer gehörte, hatten ihnen damals klar gemacht, dass sie ihnen das Haus zur Hochzeit schenken würden, damit die zukünftigen Kinder unter demselben Dach aufwachsen konnten wie Shinichi seinerzeit.

Aber jetzt würde es gar keine Hochzeit mehr geben...

Langsam ging Ran los und steuerte bewusst nicht die nächste U-Bahn-Station an. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht mitten in eine Menschenmasse setzen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Alleine mit ihren Gefühlen, ihren Gedanken und ihren ungeborenen Babys...

Nach einer Stunde, die Ran jedoch als eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, stand sie endlich vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Erst zögerte sie, die Räumlichkeiten zu betreten, doch dann tat sie es doch. Immerhin war das hier ihr neues Zuhause. Aber es war trotzdem komisch, hier zu sein. Es war komisch, _alleine_ hier zu sein.

Doch daran konnte sie jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Sie musste Shinichi vergessen und versuchen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Und am besten fing sie gleich damit an.

Flink setzte sie etwas Wasser auf und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Irgendeine sinnvolle Sendung würde sie sicher finden, und wenn nicht, machte das auch nichts. Fernsehen war immer gut, wenn man der Realität entfliehen wollte.

Doch es sollte ganz anders kommen.

Egal wie oft Ran durch die Kanäle zappte und versuchte, sich den Inhalt zu merken, sie scheiterte jedes Mal. In ihrem Kopf gab es keinen Platz für den unwichtigen Fernseh-Inhalt. Das heisse Wasser für den Tee hatte sie ebenfalls schon längst wieder vergessen, sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Shinichi und ihre gescheiterte Beziehung zu ihm.

Und zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, warum es jetzt so war, wie es war.

Shinichi indessen stand nachdenklich vor seinem ehemaligen Zuhause. Stumm betrachtete er die Villa, unter deren Dach er seine Kindheit verbracht und oft mit Ran gespielt hatte. Er senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Das waren noch schöne Zeiten gewesen, aber jetzt? Was war jetzt?

Jetzt war es vorbei.

Seufzend zog Shinichi den Hausschlüssel aus der Tasche. Bis vor kurzem hatte er sich noch gefragt, warum er diesen ständig bei sich trug, doch jetzt kam es ihm sehr gelegen.

Eilig verschaffte er sich Zutritt zur Villa und war froh, dass sein Vater nicht da war. Der erfolgreiche Schriftsteller war zwar in Tokyo, das wusste Shinichi, aber scheinbar musste er gerade einen Termin wahrnehmen...

Umso besser für ihn. So war er wenigstens ungestört...

Wehmütig und traurig zog Shinichi sich in sein altes Zimmer zurück, in dem noch immer viele Bilder von ihrer gemeinsamen glücklichen Zeit auf dem Schreibtisch standen und an der Wand hingen. Shinichi brach es das Herz. Wie hatte es bloss so weit kommen können? Warum war es so gekommen? Warum nur?

Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, umgeben von ihren lachenden Gesichtern, wurde ihm eines klar. Etwas Simples, aber auch ungeheuer Wichtiges.

Seine Liebe zu Ran existierte noch immer. Er liebte sie immer noch.

Shinichi rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden.

Er war ein Idiot! Er war der grösste Idiot, den die Welt je gesehen hatte! Warum hatte er gesagt, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie sich trennen würden? Warum hatte er Ran gehen lassen? Warum war er ihr nicht nachgelaufen, als sie das Café verlassen hatte? Warum war er dort einfach sitzen geblieben? Warum?

Shinichi wusste es nicht.

Er konnte sich seine eigene Dummheit nicht erklären. Er konnte nur dasitzen und über diese Fragen nachdenken.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte sein Handy, und nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display sah er, dass es Ran war. Er war jedoch nicht sicher, ob er sauer oder froh über ihren Anruf sein sollte, und diese Unschlüssigkeit floss im negativen Sinne in seine Stimme ein. Sie klang alles andere als höflich, als er sich entschied, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen.

"Was willst du?"

"Shinichi, ich... ich muss dir noch etwas beichten", begann Ran zögernd.

"Und was?"

Sie blieb stumm. "Ran, was willst du mir sagen?", fragte Shinichi ungeduldig.

"Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie schliesslich so leise, dass er es fast nicht verstand.

"Was? Sag das noch mal!"

"Ich bin schwanger, Shinichi. Du wirst Vater."

Wortlos legte er auf.

Damit hatte Ran überhaupt nicht gerechnet, und sie brach in Tränen aus. Shinichis Verhalten hatte sie zutiefst verletzt. Scheinbar wollte er keine Kinder, scheinbar wollte er überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Dabei hätte sie ihm noch so viel zu sagen gehabt... Und sie hatte es eigentlich noch mal mit ihm versuchen wollen, den Babys zuliebe. Aber das konnte sie sich jetzt wohl abschminken... Ran begann wieder zu schluchzen, und erneut fragte sie sich, wie es mit ihnen so weit hatte kommen können.

Geschockt sass Shinichi da und starrte das kleine Gerät in seiner Hand an. Ran war schwanger? Er wurde Vater? Warum hatte sie das nicht schon früher gesagt? Warum hatte sie es ihm nicht gesagt, als sie noch im Café sassen? Vielleicht wäre es dann ganz anders gekommen und sie hätten sich womöglich gar nicht getrennt. Sie wurden Eltern...

Shinichi traten Tränen in die Augen. Seine Situation wurde immer komplizierter, immer auswegsloser. Was sollte er jetzt bloss tun? Was nur?

Stunden später hörte er plötzlich, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und unüberhörbar geflucht wurde. Sein Vater war zurückgekehrt, und ihn musste irgendwas sehr verärgert haben, sonst würde er jetzt nicht so laut fluchen.

Als dieser die Treppe hoch stapfte und dann in Shinichis Zimmer platzte, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, wieso, sah er sofort seinen Sohn, der wie ein Häufchen Elend mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt am Boden sass und traurig auf seine Füsse starrte. Sofort vergass Yusaku den Grund seines Aufregens.

"Shinichi, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er total überrascht.

Er sah hoch.

"Vater..."

Seine Stimme war tonlos, seine Augen ausdruckslos und ohne Glanz. Er senkte den Blick wieder Richtung Boden.

"Mein Gott, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte der Schriftsteller, kniete sich vor seinen Sohn hin und griff ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern.

"Nichts", murmelte Shinichi.

"Was ist denn los? Was ist geschehen?"

Der junge Mann konnte nicht reden, der Kloss in seinem Hals war zu gross. Yusaku merkte das sofort.

"Na komm, ich mach dir einen heissen Tee, dann können wir über alles reden."

Der Schriftsteller stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Dankbar ergriff Shinichi sie.

Es würde wohl wirklich das Beste sein, wenn er Yusaku alles anvertraute...

Fünf Minuten später war der Tee fertig, und Vater und Sohn sassen sich im Wohnzimmer gegenüber. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten war der Schriftsteller im Bilde, er wusste nun über alles Bescheid. Doch mit dem Wissen kam auch der Unglaube, und so kam es, dass er seinen Sohn kurz sprachlos ansah.

"Und ich habe immer gedacht, dass ihr mal heiraten und eine Familie gründen werdet", sagte er dann. "Kann ich mich denn so getäuscht haben?"

Shinichi grummelte.

"Dein Egoismus hilft mir nicht weiter. Sag mir lieber, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich weiss es nämlich nicht."

Yusaku seufzte, dann setzte er sich auf und sah seinen Sohn direkt in die Augen.

"Shinichi, das Beste und Vernünftigste, was du jetzt tun kannst, ist, einige Nächte darüber zu schlafen und dann mit Ran noch mal zu reden. Hinbiegen, nicht hinschmeissen heisst jetzt die Devise. Bitte hör auf mich. Gib eurer Liebe noch eine Chance. Gib deinem Kind eine Chance. Kinder brauchen eine Mutter und einen Vater, sie brauchen zwei Bezugspersonen. Und euer Kind braucht euch beide, niemand sonst."

Als Shinichi nichts darauf erwiderte, setzte Yusaku nach. "Hör auf dein Herz, bevor du Lebewohl sagst. Achte genau darauf, was es dir sagt. Und entscheide dich dann für das Richtige."

Shinichi blieb immer noch stumm. Das, was sein Vater gerade gesagt hatte, stimmte tatsächlich. Er musste auf sein Herz hören, und er wusste sehr wohl, was das Richtige war. Aber so einfach war das leider nicht. Die Frage, ob er sich endgültig von Ran trennen wollte, konnte er nicht beantworten. Aber er liebte sie doch, und das Kind verband sie schliesslich auch...

Shinichi wusste nicht mehr, was er noch denken sollte. Er wusste es schlicht und einfach nicht, und Yusaku sah ihm das deutlich an.

"Es ist schon spät, du solltest jetzt ins Bett. Schlaf darüber, morgen siehst du alles viel klarer, glaub mir."

Shinichi stand auf.

"Du hast Recht, das wird wohl das Beste sein."

Er seufzte und liess die Schultern hängen. "Gute Nacht, Vater."

"Schlaf gut. Und nur nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, es renkt sich schon alles wieder ein."

"Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

Mit diesen Worten verliess Shinichi das Wohnzimmer und liess seinen Vater alleine zurück. Der zündete sich nun nachdenklich eine Zigarette an und fragte sich, was wohl Ran gerade tat.

Seufzend sah die junge Frau auf die Uhr, die über dem Fernseher an der Wand hing. Vor gut sechs Stunden hatte sie Shinichi das letzte Mal gesehen und vor knapp fünf Stunden das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Schon ganze fünf Stunden waren seitdem vergangen... Und er hatte sich nicht gemeldet.

Es schien tatsächlich aus zu sein.

Ran horchte in sich hinein. Jetzt, als sie vollkommen alleine war und wusste, dass es vorbei war, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie Shinichi doch noch liebte. Aber warum merkte sie das erst jetzt und nicht schon in den vergangenen Wochen? _Warum erst jetzt?_

Sie musste noch mal mit Shinichi reden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Das war ihr klar. Aber jetzt war schon nach Mitternacht, er schlief bestimmt schon. Wecken wollte sie ihn jedoch nicht, darum entschloss sie sich, erst am nächsten Tag zu ihm zu gehen.

Wider Erwarten konnte Ran die ganze Nacht durchschlafen, und als sie am Morgen schlaftrunken auf ihren Wecker schaute, war es bereits halb elf Uhr. Sie hatte fast den halben Tag verschlafen, und es tat ihr nicht mal leid! Ran legte sich wieder hin und griff nach ihrem Handy, um zu schauen, ob sie jemand hatte sprechen wollen.

Es wurde tatsächlich ein Anruf auf ihrem Display angezeigt, und die Nummer kannte sie sogar sehr gut; Sie gehörte zur Villa Kudo. Sofort keimte Hoffnung in ihr auf.

Hastig sprang Ran aus dem Bett, duschte und zog sich an, ehe sie sich ohne Frühstück auf den Weg in das Beika-Viertel machte. Sie war voller Zuversicht und freute sich schon auf das Zusammentreffen mit Shinichi.

Was sie aber nicht wusste, war, dass nicht er versucht hatte sie anzurufen, sondern dessen Vater Yusaku.

Als Ran endlich vor der Villa stand und kurz daraufhin von Yusaku empfangen wurde, erfuhr sie von ihm, dass er sie angerufen hatte. Sofort war sie nicht mehr so fröhlich, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte Angst, dass es jetzt endgültig vorbei war. Doch als Yusaku sie anlächelte, schöpfte sie wieder Zuversicht. Immerhin war sie hier, um mit Shinichi zu reden. Sie war hier, um ihm klarzumachen, dass sie es noch mal versuchen wollte. Sie war hier, um ihm klarzumachen, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte...

Yusaku nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"Geh ins Wohnzimmer, Shinichi ist dort drin. Und nur keine Angst, er beisst nicht."

Seine sanften Worte gaben Ran Mut, so dass sie seiner Bitte nachkam.

"Shinichi?"

Die linke Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt betrat sie zögernd das Wohnzimmer. Ihr Ex-Verlobter sass auf dem Sofa und starrte zu Boden, doch als er Rans Stimme hörte, sah er auf. Sie erschrak.

Shinichi sah sehr müde aus, seine Haare waren zerzauster als sonst, und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Scheinbar hatte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Ihre Trennung ging ihm wohl sehr zu Herzen... Wieder schöpfte etwas Hoffnung. Vielleicht ging es ihm gleich wie ihr, vielleicht hatte auch er eingesehen, dass sie sich noch liebten...

Stumm wartete sie darauf, dass er etwas sagte, doch als er keinen Mucks von sich gab, rettete Yusaku sie aus dieser unangenehmen Lage.

"Setz dich, Ran. Im Stehen redet es sich nicht gut."

Der Schriftsteller, der der Besucherin einen Tee zubereitet hatte, folgte ihr und stellte die Tasse auf das Salon-Tischchen. Ran setzte sich wie geheissen hin und befand sich nun genau Shinichi gegenüber. Doch weder sie noch er sagte ein Wort.

Das Schweigen zwischen den beiden jungen Erwachsenen war für Yusaku Antwort genug. Er wusste nun, dass die Liebe zwischen ihnen tatsächlich noch immer bestand. Die Frage war jetzt nur: Wie konnte er ihnen das begreiflich machen und vor Augen führen?

Ran erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch vom Vortag zurück, bei dem Shinichi den Anfang gemacht hatte. Es war also nur fair, wenn sie nun beginnen würde.

"Du weisst jetzt, dass ich schwanger bin", sagte sie nach einem Räuspern und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen. "Und ich werde nicht abtreiben, egal was du sagst."

Ran holte tief Luft, doch das, was sie dann sagte, entsprach nicht mehr der Wahrheit.

"Aber nur weil wir uns nicht mehr lieben, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass wir-"

"Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Yusaku leise und unterbrach Ran somit. Sie war sehr froh darüber, aber Shinichi verstand es nicht.

"Wie bitte?", fragte er irritiert. "Was ist nicht wahr?"

"Ihr liebt euch noch immer ", fuhr Yusaku fort, ohne auf Shinichis Einwand einzugehen. "Die Blicke, die ihr euch zuwerft, und eure Gesten verraten das. Der deutlichste Hinweis dafür aber tragt ihr an euren Fingern."

Verwundert betrachteten Shinichi und Ran ihre Hände.

Tatsächlich, keiner der beiden hatte den Verlobungsring abgenommen. Der Grund dafür war klar. Tief in ihrem Innersten wussten sie, dass sie es nicht beenden wollten. Tief in ihren Innersten wussten sie, dass sie sich immer noch liebten. Aber warum war es so schwer, das jetzt zuzugeben?

Für Yusaku war das betretene Schweigen das Zeichen, den zweien einen letzten Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Stumm stand er auf, zog beide auf die Beine und umarmte sie gleichzeitig.

"Ihr werdet es schaffen, egal welche Hindernisse auf euch zukommen mögen, das weiss ich. Ihr beide gehört zusammen, gebt euch noch eine Chance. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr das hinbekommen werdet." Yusaku liess die Worte wirken, ehe er sie losliess und fortfuhr. "Und ich bin sicher, dass ihr eine wunderbare Familie sein werdet. Eine wunderschöne Mutter, ein toller Vater, und ein kleines, süsses Baby."

"Ähm...", machte Ran und lächelte verlegen, woraufhin Shinichi sie fragend ansah.

"Was ist? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Na ja, wie soll ich sagen... Ich..."

Nun sah auch Yusaku fragend auf sie herab, und Ran überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie es am besten sagen konnte. Doch dann entschied sie sich für den einfachsten und direktesten Weg. Drei Worte genügten dafür.

"Es sind Zwillinge."

Shinichi fiel aus allen Wolken, und auch Yusaku war sehr überrascht. Doch der erste Schock war schnell überwunden, es blieb nur Freude zurück.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief er und schüttelte ihnen überschwänglich die Hände. "Ich freue mich für euch! Zwillinge, wer hätte das gedacht?"

"Ich nicht", murmelte Shinichi und lächelte Ran nun glücklich an.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte sie leise und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Da kommt ganz schön viel Arbeit auf euch zu", sagte Yusaku, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Aber keine Angst, Yukiko und ich werden euch in allem unterstützen. Ihr könnt jederzeit auf unsere Hilfe zählen."

"Danke."

"Jetzt lasse ich euch in Ruhe, denn ihr habt euch sicher einiges zu sagen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Yusaku, und Shinichi und Ran blieben alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander wieder gegenüber, doch dieses Mal vermieden sie es nicht, sich in die Augen zu sehen.

Jetzt war die Zeit reif, alle ihre Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen, jetzt konnten sie in Ruhe über alles reden. Und das taten sie auch lange und ausgiebig, danach lagen sie sich glücklich in den Armen und genossen die traute Zweisamkeit.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren Ran und Shinichi endlich wieder glücklich, sie waren wieder ein Paar. Und dieses Mal würde es eine Hochzeit geben, das versprachen sie sich gegenseitig.

Yusaku, der seine Neugierde nicht unterdrücken konnte, spähte kurz ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte seinen Sohn und dessen Wieder-Verlobte Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa. Er lächelte, dann schloss er die Tür wieder.

Zusammen würden sie es hinbekommen und eine richtige Familie werden, da war Yusaku sich ganz sicher. Zusammen würden sie alles schaffen.

Es war ein Happyend wie es im Buch stand. Doch nicht nur für Shinichi und Ran, sondern auch für ihre ungeborenen Zwillinge, die nun die Chance hatten, in einer intakten Familie aufwachsen zu können. Es war ein Happyend für sie alle.

Owari

14.03.10 00:10 9


	2. 02 verlassen

**... verlassen**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung.

Als er auf die Strasse trat und tief die frische Luft einatmete, wurde ihm eines klar.

Er hatte jetzt keinen Grund mehr, länger in Japan zu bleiben. Warum auch? Es würde ihn sowieso alles an Ran erinnern. Aber genau das wollte er nicht.

Shinichi wollte nach vorne schauen und nicht dauernd an ihre gescheiterte Beziehung erinnert werden. Er und Ran waren zwar nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, aber das half Shinichi jetzt auch nicht mehr. Nein, er musste von hier weg, wenn er ein neues Leben beginnen wollte, und der einzige Ort, der ihm für einen Neustart einfiel, war Kalifornien. Genau, er würde zu seinen Eltern nach Los Angeles ziehen, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten. Er würde in Amerika ein neues Leben beginnen, sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Ohne Ran.

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und liess sich die Idee mitsamt den Vor- und Nachteilen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, doch dann entschied er sich dafür. Er würde gehen und Japan und sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Und er würde sich nicht mehr umentscheiden, komme was wolle.

Ran erschrak, als ihr ehemaliger Verlobter am nächsten Tag unangemeldet vor der Haustür der Detektei Mori, ihrem alten Zuhause, in das sie sich seit dem Vortag zurückgezogen hatte, auftauchte.

"Shinichi? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte nur Lebewohl sagen", begann der Angesprochene, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde mit Nebensächlichkeiten zu verlieren. Ernst sah er sie an, und Rans Augen wurden gross.

"Was?"

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, darum ziehe ich nach Amerika zu meinen Eltern."

"Aber-"

"Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, und ich hoffe, dass du glücklich wirst. Leb wohl, Ran."

Shinichi drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter, während Ran geschockt an der Tür stehen geblieben war.

"Shinichi, warte! Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen! Es ist wichtig!"

"Komm nicht auf die Idee, mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen, Ran", sagte Shinichi mit einer Stimme, die nun alles andere als nett war. "Zwischen uns ist es vorbei, also lass mich bitte gehen."

Ran, die ihm nachlaufen wollte, blieb wie versteinert stehen. Sie kannte Shinichi gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er in einer solchen Situation nicht mehr mit sich reden liess. Er würde nicht mal mehr hören, was sie zu sagen hatte, er würde total auf Stur stellen. Und dieses Mal machte er keine Ausnahme, das wusste sie.

"Mach's gut... Shinichi... Leb wohl."

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Kaum war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, sank sie an Ort und Stelle zu Boden und begann zu weinen.

Es war das letzte Mal, an dem Ran ihn sah, denn schon am nächsten Tag hob das Flugzeug mit ihm an Bord ab.

Shinichi hatte Japan verlassen.

So vergingen Wochen. So vergingen Monate...

Während Ran einigermassen gut mit ihrer Situation klarkam und durch ihre Schwangerschaft und deren Folgen eine neue Lebensaufgabe gefunden hatte, tat sich Shinichi schwer mit seinem Leben.

Er versuchte, über die Trennung hinwegzukommen, er hatte sich inzwischen schon mit mehreren Frauen seines Alters getroffen, doch nie war eine dabei gewesen, die auch nur im Entferntesten sein Interesse wecken konnte.

So vergingen Jahre... Und beide lebten ihr eigenes Leben.

Nachdem Shinichis letztes Date in einer halben Katastrophe geendet hatte, gab er es endgültig auf. Das Schicksal wollte wohl, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens alleine blieb.

Vor Wut über seine Unfähigkeit, eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, stürzte er sich in seine Arbeit und gönnte sich nicht mal am Wochenende oder an Feiertagen eine Pause. Shinichi arbeitete jeden Tag von frühmorgens bis spät abends, er trank wenig und ass noch weniger. Sein Vater Yusaku versuchte ständig, ihn zu überzeugen, weniger zu arbeiten und mehr auf seine Gesundheit zu achten, doch sein Sohn hörte nicht auf ihn. Plötzlich folgte ein Schwächeanfall dem nächsten, doch auch das war für Shinichi kein Grund, seine ungesunde Lebensweise zu ändern, selbst dann nicht, als ein plötzlicher scharfer Schmerz durch seine Brust schoss und ihn für einen Moment den Atem raubte.

Und so kam es schliesslich, wie es kommen musste: Einen Tag später brach Shinichi bewusstlos zusammen und stand nicht wieder auf.

Es war Yusaku zu verdanken, dass er nicht an Ort und Stelle den Erschöpfungstod starb, sondern zwei Tage später im Krankenhaus das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

Als sich der Schriftsteller überzeugt hatte, dass sein Sohn geistig einigermassen anwesend war, begann er seine Strafpredigt.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich so gehen zu lassen? Du hättest sterben können!"

"Wäre vielleicht besser so gewesen", knurrte Shinichi und drehte sich von Yusaku weg. Das regte ihn auf.

"Na hör mal, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach den Löffel abgeben!"

Shinichi blieb stumm, und Yusaku seufzte. "Ausserdem hat Eri gestern angerufen und dich verlangt. Es schien wichtig zu sein."

"Wer?"

"Eri Kisaki, Rans Mutter!"

Shinichi zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens merklich zusammen, und Yusaku stöhnte genervt auf.

"Das war's, jetzt weiss ich, dass du sie immer noch liebst. Versuch es gar nicht abzustreiten."

Sein Sohn antwortete nicht. "Hör zu, Shinichi. Seit du dich von Ran getrennt hast, bist du nicht wiederzuerkennen. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden, vielleicht solltet ihr es noch mal miteinander versuchen."

"Was bringt das schon?"

"Eine ganze Menge. Ein Versuch ist es zumindest wert, oder etwa nicht?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen und seufzte.

"Was wollte Eri?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, sie wollte mit dir reden", antwortete Yusaku.

"Muss ich sie zurückrufen?"

"Nein. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie selber wieder anruft. Ich habe ihr die Nummer vom Krankenhaus gegeben."

"Und wann ruft sie wieder an?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich vermute, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird, bis sie sich wieder meldet. Wenn es dringend ist, wird der Anruf sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon laut und unüberhörbar.

"Das wird Eri sein", sagte Yusaku und stand auf. "Na los, nimm schon ab. Ich warte solange draussen."

Der Schriftsteller verliess das Zimmer, und Shinichi nahm seufzend den Hörer von der Gabel.

"Hier Kudo?"

"Hallo Shinichi, ich bin's, Eri."

Sein Vater hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt.

"Hallo", sagte er nur.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", begann Eri und ignorierte bewusst Shinichis Unlust zu Reden. "Yusaku meinte, dass du im Krankenhaus liegen würdest. Das tut mir leid."

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. Sein Vater konnte manchmal echt nicht die Klappe halten, vielleicht sollte er sie mal stopfen...

"Geht's dir gut?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", seufzte der junge Detektiv und schloss die Augen. "Aber ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass du mich sprechen willst, und dass es wohl dringend wäre. Also, was ist los?"

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi, aber... ich kann es nicht am Telefon sagen", sagte Eri nun mit einer Stimme, die er überhaupt nicht bei ihr kannte. "Ich bitte dich, komm zurück nach Tokyo, dann erkläre ich dir alles."

"Das geht nicht, ich kann nicht-"

"Bitte, Shinichi, du musst kommen. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Er seufzte.

"Wann?"

"So schnell wie möglich."

Wenn Eri zur Eile drängte, musste es wirklich wichtig sein.

"Bitte, Shinichi, ich brauche ganz dringend deine Hilfe, bitte."

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten erstaunt in die Höhe. Das war kein Bitten mehr, nein. Es war ein Flehen. Ein verzweifeltes Flehen sogar. Irgendwas musste passiert sein, irgendwas musste mit Ran passiert sein...

"Na gut, ich komme", sagte Shinichi seufzend. "Aber erst muss ich aus diesem Krankenhaus raus."

Eri fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, doch das konnte er natürlich nicht sehen. Aber er spürte es.

"Ich erwarte dich bei mir zu Hause, komm einfach her, sobald du gelandet bist, okay?"

"Werde ich tun."

"Ach, und noch was, Shinichi."

"Ja?"

"Danke."

Eri legte auf, und Shinichi sass nachdenklich auf dem Bett und starrte den Hörer an.

Was war das denn gerade gewesen?

Als Yusaku kurz daraufhin das Krankenzimmer wieder betrat, sass Shinichi immer noch bewegungslos auf dem Bett.

"Schon gut, du musst mir nicht sagen, was sie zu dir gesagt hat", sagte der Schriftsteller und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen euch."

"Da bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher", murmelte Shinichi, sprach dann jedoch nicht weiter.

Yusaku musterte ihn, er war nun überhaupt nicht mehr wütend auf ihn.

"Ich bin froh, dass du dich nicht dem Alkohol zugewendet hast. Aber ich möchte dich trotzdem bitten, es auch weiterhin nicht zu tun. Bitte lass den Kopf nicht hängen, deine Zukunft ist nicht so düster wie du glaubst. Es kommt schon alles wieder gut, vertrau mir einfach."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, ihm spukte sein eigener Gedanke im Kopf herum.

_Irgendwas musste mit Ran passiert sein..._

"Ich muss zurück nach Japan. Eri hat mich darum gebeten", sagte er dann, und Yusaku sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst."

Shinichi nickte nur und nahm sich vor, mit dem Arzt zu reden, wenn er zu ihm kam.

Bereits einen Tag später war es soweit; Shinichi stieg nur mit etwas Handgepäck ins Flugzeug, das ihn nach Japan zurückbrachte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was dort auf ihn wartete. Er wusste auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, er konnte nur abwarten, bis sich die Situation für ihn aufklärte.

Je näher er seinem Heimatland kam, desto schwerer wurde sein Herz. Warum nur hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, zurückzukehren? Warum war er nicht hart geblieben? Ändern konnte er es allerdings nicht mehr, er konnte die Piloten nicht zwingen, zurück in die Staaten zu fliegen.

Shinichi seufzte, als er aus dem kleinen Fenster sah. Doch, ändern könnte er es schon, aber dafür brauchte er eine Pistole und das Gewissen eines Flugzeugentführers... Aber damit wäre Eri auch nicht geholfen, im Gegenteil.

Als Shinichi kurz nach ein Uhr nachmittags vor Eris Wohnung auftauchte und sie ihm dann gegenüberstand, war sie so froh über sein Kommen, dass sie ihm erleichtert um den Hals fiel.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich da bist", sagte sie und musterte ihn kurz. "Komm doch bitte herein, sie warten schon."

"Wer ist 'sie'?", wollte Shinichi fragen, doch kaum hatte er das Wohnzimmer betreten, fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Mädchen, das ihn mit grossen Augen anstarrte, kaum hatte sie ihn entdeckt. Shinichi schätzte es auf etwa zwei Jahre, aber was ihn an ihr total überraschte, was nicht ihr Alter, sondern ihr Aussehen.

Das Mädchen sah aus wie eine Miniausgabe von Ran. Zufall? Shinichi kniete sich zu ihr hinunter.

"Hallo! Wie heisst du denn, meine Kleine?", fragte er freundlich.

"Ihr Name ist Reika", antwortete Eri an ihrer Stelle. "Und das ist ihr Zwillingsbruder, Shinichi Jr."

"Wie?"

Der Detektiv richtete sich auf und bekam grosse Augen, als sich ein Junge neben das Mädchen stellte und ebenfalls zu ihm hochsah. Shinichi Jr. sah exakt aus wie er, er glich ihm bis aufs Haar. Die einzige Ungleichheit bestand darin, dass sie unterschiedliche viele Lebensjahre auf dem Buckel hatten.

Es lag ganz klar auf der Hand, wer der Vater der beiden Kinder war: _Er selbst. Er_ war der Vater. Doch trotzdem musste er zur Sicherheit nachfragen.

"Eri?", fragte er so leise, dass er seine eigene Stimme fast nicht mehr hörte. "Sind die zwei etwa tatsächlich...?"

Die Anwältin nickte nur stumm. "Oh mein Gott!"

_Er hatte eine Tochter__! Und er hatte einen Sohn!_

Shinichis Knie gaben nach, fassungslos liess er sich auf das Sofa fallen.

"Warum hat mir das niemand gesagt? Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt, dass ich Vater bin?"

Eri gab keine Antwort, stattdessen schickte sie die Zwillinge ins Nebenzimmer zum Spielen.

Der junge Detektiv versuchte, die Situation ganz sachlich zu realisieren. Eri war hier, die Kinder waren hier, und er, der Vater, war ebenfalls hier. Aber wo war die Mutter?

Shinichi sah hoch.

"Wo ist Ran? Ich will sofort mit ihr reden."

"Das geht leider nicht", sagte Eri leise und trat zu ihm. "Ich würde selber gerne mit ihr reden, aber... das geht nicht mehr."

In Shinichi kochte die Wut hoch.

"Warum? Ist sie etwa abgehauen und hat die Kinder im Stich gelassen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! So etwas würde Ran nie tun, und das weisst du."

"Was ist passiert?"

Jetzt musste sich auch Eri setzen. Mit zitternden Fingern holte sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche und tupfte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich tieftraurig.

"Es... es war ein Unfall."

Shinichi sah sie erstaunt an.

"Bitte?"

"Vor... vor genau vier Tagen ist Ran gestorben."

Shinichi riss die Augen auf.

"Was?", hauchte er. "Sie ist... tot?"

Eri nickte und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

"Sie wollte einkaufen gehen und liess die Kinder bei mir, doch sie kehrte nicht wieder zurück, selbst nach vier Stunden nicht. Ich... ich erfuhr erst am Abend durch die Nachrichten, was passiert war."

Shinichi wollte Eri nicht unterbrechen, deswegen blieb er still. Doch der Schock stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ran wurde in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt. Sie starb noch auf der Unfallstelle, die Notärzte konnten nichts mehr tun."

Das waren die Tatsachen, doch Eri verschwieg ihm ihre Vermutung. Die Vermutung, dass Ran in Wirklichkeit an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben war...

Shinichi indessen wollte nicht glauben, was sein Gegenüber gerade von sich gegeben hatte, doch als er realisierte, dass es die reine Wahrheit war, kamen auch ihm die Tränen. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte traurig zu Boden.

"Ran..."

Er hatte ihr gewünscht, dass sie mit jemand anderem glücklich wurde und ein unbeschwertes Leben führen konnte. Nie hatte er gewollt, dass es so weit kam, nie hatte er gewünscht, dass Ran sterben sollte... Aber genau das war jetzt geschehen.

Shinichi erinnerte sich an einen Moment vor vier Tagen zurück, in dem ein plötzlicher scharfer Schmerz durch seine Brust geschossen war.

Jetzt wusste er, was das gewesen war. In jenem Moment musste Ran ihren letzten Atemzug getan haben...

Seine Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Was geschieht jetzt mit den Kindern?"

Eri schluckte, um den Kloss in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

"Das ist der zweite Grund, warum ich dich angerufen habe", begann sie mit stockender Stimme. "Du bist der Vater der beiden, und darum dachte ich... ich dachte, dass..."

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, doch das brauchte sie gar nicht mehr. Shinichi verstand. Aber dafür verstand er etwas anderes nicht.

"Warum hat Ran mir nicht gesagt, dass sie schwanger war? Warum hat sie mir nicht erzählt, dass ich Vater werde? Sie hatte doch meine Nummer, und ich hätte zurück-"

"Hättest du es getan?", unterbrach Eri ihn sofort.

"Was?"

"Wärst du zurückgekommen, wenn sie dir alles erzählt hätte?"

Shinichi musste einen Moment lang darüber nachdenken, doch dann wusste er die Antwort. Es war die einzig logische unter all den unwahrscheinlichen, herzlosen und verantwortungslosen Antworten.

"Ja."

Eri schluchzte.

"Es tut mir so leid. Du hast dir sicher eine Existenz in Amerika aufgebaut, und jetzt komme ich und bitte dich, diese Existenz wieder aufzugeben."

"Das stimmt nicht", murmelte Shinichi nach kurzem Zögern und strich sich über die Augen. "Das Leben, das ich in Los Angeles geführt habe, war kein Leben. Ich habe mich nie wohl gefühlt, ich habe mich nie dort eingelebt. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder hier..."

In diesem Moment betraten die Zwillinge das Wohnzimmer wieder und setzten sich zu ihrer Grossmutter. Scheu, aber doch neugierig sahen sie den für sie fast fremden Mann an, doch das, was sie dann von sich gaben, hinterliess in Shinichis Herz einen kleinen Riss.

"Du bist unser Daddy", sagten beide im Chor, dann sprangen sie auf und warfen sich ihm an den Hals.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürten sie ihren Vater, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben umarmte Shinichi seine Kinder. Es sollte aber nicht die letzte Umarmung bleiben, das schwor er sich, während ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

Kurz daraufhin lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, und während die Zwillinge nun ihre Grossmutter ansprangen, zückte Shinichi sein Handy.

"Wen rufst du an?", fragte Eri irritiert.

"Meine Eltern", murmelte Shinichi und warf den Zwillingen, die ihn nun erfreut angrinsten, einen Blick zu.

"Was wirst du ihnen erzählen?"

"Nur das Nötigste", antwortete er und wählte daraufhin Yusakus Nummer.

Shinichi hätte erwartet, dass er gar nicht erst rangehen würde, doch als er nach nur zweimaligem Klingeln den Anruf entgegennahm, war er doch froh darüber.

"Shinichi, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Yusaku gleich nach der Begrüssung.

"Das kann man so nicht sagen", antwortete er leise. "Aber was ich dir und Mutter sagen wollte, ist Folgendes: Ich komme nicht mehr zurück, ich bleibe in Japan."

Shinichi sah förmlich vor sich, wie Yusaku die Augen aufriss.

"Was? Warum?"

"Ich habe eine neue Lebensaufgabe gefunden. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, worin die besteht, müsst ihr schon herkommen."

Yusaku war darüber gar nicht begeistert.

"Erst wolltest du nicht nach Japan und jetzt willst du nicht mehr zurückkommen. Entscheide dich endlich, was du willst, Shinichi!"

Sein Sohn schaute zu den Zwillingen hinüber, die ihn leise anlachten.

"Ich weiss jetzt, was ich will. Und versuch bloss nicht, mich zurückholen zu wollen. Mein Platz ist hier, ich werde hier gebraucht. Bitte richte das meiner Mutter so aus, ja? Mach's gut und danke für alles."

Bevor Yusaku noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Shinichi aufgelegt.

"Kurz und bündig", sagte Eri und musste trotz der ernsten und traurigen Lage kurz schmunzeln. "Warum hast du ihnen nichts von den Zwillingen gesagt?"

"Aus demselben Grund wie bei dir", meinte Shinichi. "Ich wollte es nicht am Telefon sagen."

"Verständlich. Und jetzt?"

"Die Kinder wohnen im Moment noch bei dir, oder?", fragte Shinichi und steckte das Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche.

"Ja, seit... seit jenem Tag. Bis dahin wohnten sie mit Ran zusammen in der Wohnung, die sie hier ganz in der Nähe gemietet hatte."

"Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie zu mir nehme?"

"Shinichi, es sind deine Kinder, nicht meine", sagte Eri ernst. "Ich bin nur die Grossmutter. Aber wo willst du wohnen?"

"Im Beika-Viertel natürlich, in meinem alten Zuhause."

In diesem Moment war Shinichi heilfroh, dass er die Villa nicht verkauft hatte, als er damals auswanderte. Das Haus war immer noch in seinem Besitz, also war klar, wo er ab heute wieder leben würde. Eri verstand und lächelte erleichtert, und die Zwillinge taten es ihr nach. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater nun endlich bei ihnen war, verdrängte die traurige Wahrheit über den Tod ihrer Mutter etwas.

"Oma, kommst du auch mit?", fragte Shinichi Jr. daraufhin, und Eri musste kurz lächeln.

"Nein, aber ich komme euch regelmässig besuchen. Ihr werdet jetzt bei eurem Daddy wohnen, er wird auf euch aufpassen und für euch da sein. Ihr kennt ihn ja."

Auf Shinichis fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin erklärte sie ihre Worte. "Ran hat ihnen alles über dich erzählt, sie kennen dich, wenn man das so sagen kann."

"Ich verstehe."

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, zögere nicht, okay? Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen."

"Danke, Eri."

"Daddy!"

Der kleine Shinichi Jr. streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und wollte hochgehoben werden, doch das tat sein Vater nicht. Stattdessen kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und nahm ihn in die Arme, dasselbe tat er mit Reika, seiner kleinen Tochter.

"Wir schaffen das, nicht wahr?", sagte er leise zu ihnen und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich. "Wir schaffen das zusammen. Ich werde immer bei euch bleiben, ich lasse euch nicht alleine, egal was passiert."

Shinichi wusste nicht, was das Schicksal für ihn bereithielt, aber er wusste immerhin, dass die Zukunft aufgrund seiner Kinder nicht mehr so dunkel sein würde wie bisher.

Ran hatte die Kinder und auch ihn zwar verlassen, aber sie würde trotzdem immer bei ihnen sein, sie würde auf ewig einen Platz in ihren Herzen haben. Shinichi schwor sich, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nie in Vergessenheit geriet. Das war er ihr einfach schuldig.

Owari

30.05.10 00:05 8


	3. 03 verarscht

**... verlassen**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung.

Als er auf die Strasse trat und tief die frische Luft einatmete, wurde ihm eines klar.

Er hatte jetzt keinen Grund mehr, länger in Japan zu bleiben. Warum auch? Es würde ihn sowieso alles an Ran erinnern. Aber genau das wollte er nicht.

Shinichi wollte nach vorne schauen und nicht dauernd an ihre gescheiterte Beziehung erinnert werden. Er und Ran waren zwar nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, aber das half Shinichi jetzt auch nicht mehr. Nein, er musste von hier weg, wenn er ein neues Leben beginnen wollte, und der einzige Ort, der ihm für einen Neustart einfiel, war Kalifornien. Genau, er würde zu seinen Eltern nach Los Angeles ziehen, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten. Er würde in Amerika ein neues Leben beginnen, sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Ohne Ran.

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und liess sich die Idee mitsamt den Vor- und Nachteilen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, doch dann entschied er sich dafür. Er würde gehen und Japan und sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Und er würde sich nicht mehr umentscheiden, komme was wolle.

Ran erschrak, als ihr ehemaliger Verlobter am nächsten Tag unangemeldet vor der Haustür der Detektei Mori, ihrem alten Zuhause, in das sie sich seit dem Vortag zurückgezogen hatte, auftauchte.

"Shinichi? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte nur Lebewohl sagen", begann der Angesprochene, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde mit Nebensächlichkeiten zu verlieren. Ernst sah er sie an, und Rans Augen wurden gross.

"Was?"

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, darum ziehe ich nach Amerika zu meinen Eltern."

"Aber-"

"Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, und ich hoffe, dass du glücklich wirst. Leb wohl, Ran."

Shinichi drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter, während Ran geschockt an der Tür stehen geblieben war.

"Shinichi, warte! Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen! Es ist wichtig!"

"Komm nicht auf die Idee, mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen, Ran", sagte Shinichi mit einer Stimme, die nun alles andere als nett war. "Zwischen uns ist es vorbei, also lass mich bitte gehen."

Ran, die ihm nachlaufen wollte, blieb wie versteinert stehen. Sie kannte Shinichi gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er in einer solchen Situation nicht mehr mit sich reden liess. Er würde nicht mal mehr hören, was sie zu sagen hatte, er würde total auf Stur stellen. Und dieses Mal machte er keine Ausnahme, das wusste sie.

"Mach's gut... Shinichi... Leb wohl."

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Kaum war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, sank sie an Ort und Stelle zu Boden und begann zu weinen.

Es war das letzte Mal, an dem Ran ihn sah, denn schon am nächsten Tag hob das Flugzeug mit ihm an Bord ab.

Shinichi hatte Japan verlassen.

So vergingen Wochen. So vergingen Monate...

Während Ran einigermassen gut mit ihrer Situation klarkam und durch ihre Schwangerschaft und deren Folgen eine neue Lebensaufgabe gefunden hatte, tat sich Shinichi schwer mit seinem Leben.

Er versuchte, über die Trennung hinwegzukommen, er hatte sich inzwischen schon mit mehreren Frauen seines Alters getroffen, doch nie war eine dabei gewesen, die auch nur im Entferntesten sein Interesse wecken konnte.

So vergingen Jahre... Und beide lebten ihr eigenes Leben.

Nachdem Shinichis letztes Date in einer halben Katastrophe geendet hatte, gab er es endgültig auf. Das Schicksal wollte wohl, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens alleine blieb.

Vor Wut über seine Unfähigkeit, eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, stürzte er sich in seine Arbeit und gönnte sich nicht mal am Wochenende oder an Feiertagen eine Pause. Shinichi arbeitete jeden Tag von frühmorgens bis spät abends, er trank wenig und ass noch weniger. Sein Vater Yusaku versuchte ständig, ihn zu überzeugen, weniger zu arbeiten und mehr auf seine Gesundheit zu achten, doch sein Sohn hörte nicht auf ihn. Plötzlich folgte ein Schwächeanfall dem nächsten, doch auch das war für Shinichi kein Grund, seine ungesunde Lebensweise zu ändern, selbst dann nicht, als ein plötzlicher scharfer Schmerz durch seine Brust schoss und ihn für einen Moment den Atem raubte.

Und so kam es schliesslich, wie es kommen musste: Einen Tag später brach Shinichi bewusstlos zusammen und stand nicht wieder auf.

Es war Yusaku zu verdanken, dass er nicht an Ort und Stelle den Erschöpfungstod starb, sondern zwei Tage später im Krankenhaus das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

Als sich der Schriftsteller überzeugt hatte, dass sein Sohn geistig einigermassen anwesend war, begann er seine Strafpredigt.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich so gehen zu lassen? Du hättest sterben können!"

"Wäre vielleicht besser so gewesen", knurrte Shinichi und drehte sich von Yusaku weg. Das regte ihn auf.

"Na hör mal, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach den Löffel abgeben!"

Shinichi blieb stumm, und Yusaku seufzte. "Ausserdem hat Eri gestern angerufen und dich verlangt. Es schien wichtig zu sein."

"Wer?"

"Eri Kisaki, Rans Mutter!"

Shinichi zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens merklich zusammen, und Yusaku stöhnte genervt auf.

"Das war's, jetzt weiss ich, dass du sie immer noch liebst. Versuch es gar nicht abzustreiten."

Sein Sohn antwortete nicht. "Hör zu, Shinichi. Seit du dich von Ran getrennt hast, bist du nicht wiederzuerkennen. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden, vielleicht solltet ihr es noch mal miteinander versuchen."

"Was bringt das schon?"

"Eine ganze Menge. Ein Versuch ist es zumindest wert, oder etwa nicht?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen und seufzte.

"Was wollte Eri?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, sie wollte mit dir reden", antwortete Yusaku.

"Muss ich sie zurückrufen?"

"Nein. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie selber wieder anruft. Ich habe ihr die Nummer vom Krankenhaus gegeben."

"Und wann ruft sie wieder an?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich vermute, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird, bis sie sich wieder meldet. Wenn es dringend ist, wird der Anruf sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon laut und unüberhörbar.

"Das wird Eri sein", sagte Yusaku und stand auf. "Na los, nimm schon ab. Ich warte solange draussen."

Der Schriftsteller verliess das Zimmer, und Shinichi nahm seufzend den Hörer von der Gabel.

"Hier Kudo?"

"Hallo Shinichi, ich bin's, Eri."

Sein Vater hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt.

"Hallo", sagte er nur.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", begann Eri und ignorierte bewusst Shinichis Unlust zu Reden. "Yusaku meinte, dass du im Krankenhaus liegen würdest. Das tut mir leid."

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. Sein Vater konnte manchmal echt nicht die Klappe halten, vielleicht sollte er sie mal stopfen...

"Geht's dir gut?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", seufzte der junge Detektiv und schloss die Augen. "Aber ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass du mich sprechen willst, und dass es wohl dringend wäre. Also, was ist los?"

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi, aber... ich kann es nicht am Telefon sagen", sagte Eri nun mit einer Stimme, die er überhaupt nicht bei ihr kannte. "Ich bitte dich, komm zurück nach Tokyo, dann erkläre ich dir alles."

"Das geht nicht, ich kann nicht-"

"Bitte, Shinichi, du musst kommen. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Er seufzte.

"Wann?"

"So schnell wie möglich."

Wenn Eri zur Eile drängte, musste es wirklich wichtig sein.

"Bitte, Shinichi, ich brauche ganz dringend deine Hilfe, bitte."

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten erstaunt in die Höhe. Das war kein Bitten mehr, nein. Es war ein Flehen. Ein verzweifeltes Flehen sogar. Irgendwas musste passiert sein, irgendwas musste mit Ran passiert sein...

"Na gut, ich komme", sagte Shinichi seufzend. "Aber erst muss ich aus diesem Krankenhaus raus."

Eri fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, doch das konnte er natürlich nicht sehen. Aber er spürte es.

"Ich erwarte dich bei mir zu Hause, komm einfach her, sobald du gelandet bist, okay?"

"Werde ich tun."

"Ach, und noch was, Shinichi."

"Ja?"

"Danke."

Eri legte auf, und Shinichi sass nachdenklich auf dem Bett und starrte den Hörer an.

Was war das denn gerade gewesen?

Als Yusaku kurz daraufhin das Krankenzimmer wieder betrat, sass Shinichi immer noch bewegungslos auf dem Bett.

"Schon gut, du musst mir nicht sagen, was sie zu dir gesagt hat", sagte der Schriftsteller und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen euch."

"Da bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher", murmelte Shinichi, sprach dann jedoch nicht weiter.

Yusaku musterte ihn, er war nun überhaupt nicht mehr wütend auf ihn.

"Ich bin froh, dass du dich nicht dem Alkohol zugewendet hast. Aber ich möchte dich trotzdem bitten, es auch weiterhin nicht zu tun. Bitte lass den Kopf nicht hängen, deine Zukunft ist nicht so düster wie du glaubst. Es kommt schon alles wieder gut, vertrau mir einfach."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, ihm spukte sein eigener Gedanke im Kopf herum.

_Irgendwas musste mit Ran passiert sein..._

"Ich muss zurück nach Japan. Eri hat mich darum gebeten", sagte er dann, und Yusaku sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst."

Shinichi nickte nur und nahm sich vor, mit dem Arzt zu reden, wenn er zu ihm kam.

Bereits einen Tag später war es soweit; Shinichi stieg nur mit etwas Handgepäck ins Flugzeug, das ihn nach Japan zurückbrachte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was dort auf ihn wartete. Er wusste auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, er konnte nur abwarten, bis sich die Situation für ihn aufklärte.

Je näher er seinem Heimatland kam, desto schwerer wurde sein Herz. Warum nur hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, zurückzukehren? Warum war er nicht hart geblieben? Ändern konnte er es allerdings nicht mehr, er konnte die Piloten nicht zwingen, zurück in die Staaten zu fliegen.

Shinichi seufzte, als er aus dem kleinen Fenster sah. Doch, ändern könnte er es schon, aber dafür brauchte er eine Pistole und das Gewissen eines Flugzeugentführers... Aber damit wäre Eri auch nicht geholfen, im Gegenteil.

Als Shinichi kurz nach ein Uhr nachmittags vor Eris Wohnung auftauchte und sie ihm dann gegenüberstand, war sie so froh über sein Kommen, dass sie ihm erleichtert um den Hals fiel.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich da bist", sagte sie und musterte ihn kurz. "Komm doch bitte herein, sie warten schon."

"Wer ist 'sie'?", wollte Shinichi fragen, doch kaum hatte er das Wohnzimmer betreten, fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Mädchen, das ihn mit grossen Augen anstarrte, kaum hatte sie ihn entdeckt. Shinichi schätzte es auf etwa zwei Jahre, aber was ihn an ihr total überraschte, was nicht ihr Alter, sondern ihr Aussehen.

Das Mädchen sah aus wie eine Miniausgabe von Ran. Zufall? Shinichi kniete sich zu ihr hinunter.

"Hallo! Wie heisst du denn, meine Kleine?", fragte er freundlich.

"Ihr Name ist Reika", antwortete Eri an ihrer Stelle. "Und das ist ihr Zwillingsbruder, Shinichi Jr."

"Wie?"

Der Detektiv richtete sich auf und bekam grosse Augen, als sich ein Junge neben das Mädchen stellte und ebenfalls zu ihm hochsah. Shinichi Jr. sah exakt aus wie er, er glich ihm bis aufs Haar. Die einzige Ungleichheit bestand darin, dass sie unterschiedliche viele Lebensjahre auf dem Buckel hatten.

Es lag ganz klar auf der Hand, wer der Vater der beiden Kinder war: _Er selbst. Er_ war der Vater. Doch trotzdem musste er zur Sicherheit nachfragen.

"Eri?", fragte er so leise, dass er seine eigene Stimme fast nicht mehr hörte. "Sind die zwei etwa tatsächlich...?"

Die Anwältin nickte nur stumm. "Oh mein Gott!"

_Er hatte eine Tochter__! Und er hatte einen Sohn!_

Shinichis Knie gaben nach, fassungslos liess er sich auf das Sofa fallen.

"Warum hat mir das niemand gesagt? Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt, dass ich Vater bin?"

Eri gab keine Antwort, stattdessen schickte sie die Zwillinge ins Nebenzimmer zum Spielen.

Der junge Detektiv versuchte, die Situation ganz sachlich zu realisieren. Eri war hier, die Kinder waren hier, und er, der Vater, war ebenfalls hier. Aber wo war die Mutter?

Shinichi sah hoch.

"Wo ist Ran? Ich will sofort mit ihr reden."

"Das geht leider nicht", sagte Eri leise und trat zu ihm. "Ich würde selber gerne mit ihr reden, aber... das geht nicht mehr."

In Shinichi kochte die Wut hoch.

"Warum? Ist sie etwa abgehauen und hat die Kinder im Stich gelassen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! So etwas würde Ran nie tun, und das weisst du."

"Was ist passiert?"

Jetzt musste sich auch Eri setzen. Mit zitternden Fingern holte sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche und tupfte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich tieftraurig.

"Es... es war ein Unfall."

Shinichi sah sie erstaunt an.

"Bitte?"

"Vor... vor genau vier Tagen ist Ran gestorben."

Shinichi riss die Augen auf.

"Was?", hauchte er. "Sie ist... tot?"

Eri nickte und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

"Sie wollte einkaufen gehen und liess die Kinder bei mir, doch sie kehrte nicht wieder zurück, selbst nach vier Stunden nicht. Ich... ich erfuhr erst am Abend durch die Nachrichten, was passiert war."

Shinichi wollte Eri nicht unterbrechen, deswegen blieb er still. Doch der Schock stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ran wurde in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt. Sie starb noch auf der Unfallstelle, die Notärzte konnten nichts mehr tun."

Das waren die Tatsachen, doch Eri verschwieg ihm ihre Vermutung. Die Vermutung, dass Ran in Wirklichkeit an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben war...

Shinichi indessen wollte nicht glauben, was sein Gegenüber gerade von sich gegeben hatte, doch als er realisierte, dass es die reine Wahrheit war, kamen auch ihm die Tränen. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte traurig zu Boden.

"Ran..."

Er hatte ihr gewünscht, dass sie mit jemand anderem glücklich wurde und ein unbeschwertes Leben führen konnte. Nie hatte er gewollt, dass es so weit kam, nie hatte er gewünscht, dass Ran sterben sollte... Aber genau das war jetzt geschehen.

Shinichi erinnerte sich an einen Moment vor vier Tagen zurück, in dem ein plötzlicher scharfer Schmerz durch seine Brust geschossen war.

Jetzt wusste er, was das gewesen war. In jenem Moment musste Ran ihren letzten Atemzug getan haben...

Seine Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Was geschieht jetzt mit den Kindern?"

Eri schluckte, um den Kloss in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

"Das ist der zweite Grund, warum ich dich angerufen habe", begann sie mit stockender Stimme. "Du bist der Vater der beiden, und darum dachte ich... ich dachte, dass..."

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, doch das brauchte sie gar nicht mehr. Shinichi verstand. Aber dafür verstand er etwas anderes nicht.

"Warum hat Ran mir nicht gesagt, dass sie schwanger war? Warum hat sie mir nicht erzählt, dass ich Vater werde? Sie hatte doch meine Nummer, und ich hätte zurück-"

"Hättest du es getan?", unterbrach Eri ihn sofort.

"Was?"

"Wärst du zurückgekommen, wenn sie dir alles erzählt hätte?"

Shinichi musste einen Moment lang darüber nachdenken, doch dann wusste er die Antwort. Es war die einzig logische unter all den unwahrscheinlichen, herzlosen und verantwortungslosen Antworten.

"Ja."

Eri schluchzte.

"Es tut mir so leid. Du hast dir sicher eine Existenz in Amerika aufgebaut, und jetzt komme ich und bitte dich, diese Existenz wieder aufzugeben."

"Das stimmt nicht", murmelte Shinichi nach kurzem Zögern und strich sich über die Augen. "Das Leben, das ich in Los Angeles geführt habe, war kein Leben. Ich habe mich nie wohl gefühlt, ich habe mich nie dort eingelebt. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder hier..."

In diesem Moment betraten die Zwillinge das Wohnzimmer wieder und setzten sich zu ihrer Grossmutter. Scheu, aber doch neugierig sahen sie den für sie fast fremden Mann an, doch das, was sie dann von sich gaben, hinterliess in Shinichis Herz einen kleinen Riss.

"Du bist unser Daddy", sagten beide im Chor, dann sprangen sie auf und warfen sich ihm an den Hals.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürten sie ihren Vater, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben umarmte Shinichi seine Kinder. Es sollte aber nicht die letzte Umarmung bleiben, das schwor er sich, während ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

Kurz daraufhin lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, und während die Zwillinge nun ihre Grossmutter ansprangen, zückte Shinichi sein Handy.

"Wen rufst du an?", fragte Eri irritiert.

"Meine Eltern", murmelte Shinichi und warf den Zwillingen, die ihn nun erfreut angrinsten, einen Blick zu.

"Was wirst du ihnen erzählen?"

"Nur das Nötigste", antwortete er und wählte daraufhin Yusakus Nummer.

Shinichi hätte erwartet, dass er gar nicht erst rangehen würde, doch als er nach nur zweimaligem Klingeln den Anruf entgegennahm, war er doch froh darüber.

"Shinichi, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Yusaku gleich nach der Begrüssung.

"Das kann man so nicht sagen", antwortete er leise. "Aber was ich dir und Mutter sagen wollte, ist Folgendes: Ich komme nicht mehr zurück, ich bleibe in Japan."

Shinichi sah förmlich vor sich, wie Yusaku die Augen aufriss.

"Was? Warum?"

"Ich habe eine neue Lebensaufgabe gefunden. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, worin die besteht, müsst ihr schon herkommen."

Yusaku war darüber gar nicht begeistert.

"Erst wolltest du nicht nach Japan und jetzt willst du nicht mehr zurückkommen. Entscheide dich endlich, was du willst, Shinichi!"

Sein Sohn schaute zu den Zwillingen hinüber, die ihn leise anlachten.

"Ich weiss jetzt, was ich will. Und versuch bloss nicht, mich zurückholen zu wollen. Mein Platz ist hier, ich werde hier gebraucht. Bitte richte das meiner Mutter so aus, ja? Mach's gut und danke für alles."

Bevor Yusaku noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Shinichi aufgelegt.

"Kurz und bündig", sagte Eri und musste trotz der ernsten und traurigen Lage kurz schmunzeln. "Warum hast du ihnen nichts von den Zwillingen gesagt?"

"Aus demselben Grund wie bei dir", meinte Shinichi. "Ich wollte es nicht am Telefon sagen."

"Verständlich. Und jetzt?"

"Die Kinder wohnen im Moment noch bei dir, oder?", fragte Shinichi und steckte das Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche.

"Ja, seit... seit jenem Tag. Bis dahin wohnten sie mit Ran zusammen in der Wohnung, die sie hier ganz in der Nähe gemietet hatte."

"Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie zu mir nehme?"

"Shinichi, es sind deine Kinder, nicht meine", sagte Eri ernst. "Ich bin nur die Grossmutter. Aber wo willst du wohnen?"

"Im Beika-Viertel natürlich, in meinem alten Zuhause."

In diesem Moment war Shinichi heilfroh, dass er die Villa nicht verkauft hatte, als er damals auswanderte. Das Haus war immer noch in seinem Besitz, also war klar, wo er ab heute wieder leben würde. Eri verstand und lächelte erleichtert, und die Zwillinge taten es ihr nach. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater nun endlich bei ihnen war, verdrängte die traurige Wahrheit über den Tod ihrer Mutter etwas.

"Oma, kommst du auch mit?", fragte Shinichi Jr. daraufhin, und Eri musste kurz lächeln.

"Nein, aber ich komme euch regelmässig besuchen. Ihr werdet jetzt bei eurem Daddy wohnen, er wird auf euch aufpassen und für euch da sein. Ihr kennt ihn ja."

Auf Shinichis fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin erklärte sie ihre Worte. "Ran hat ihnen alles über dich erzählt, sie kennen dich, wenn man das so sagen kann."

"Ich verstehe."

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, zögere nicht, okay? Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen."

"Danke, Eri."

"Daddy!"

Der kleine Shinichi Jr. streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und wollte hochgehoben werden, doch das tat sein Vater nicht. Stattdessen kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und nahm ihn in die Arme, dasselbe tat er mit Reika, seiner kleinen Tochter.

"Wir schaffen das, nicht wahr?", sagte er leise zu ihnen und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich. "Wir schaffen das zusammen. Ich werde immer bei euch bleiben, ich lasse euch nicht alleine, egal was passiert."

Shinichi wusste nicht, was das Schicksal für ihn bereithielt, aber er wusste immerhin, dass die Zukunft aufgrund seiner Kinder nicht mehr so dunkel sein würde wie bisher.

Ran hatte die Kinder und auch ihn zwar verlassen, aber sie würde trotzdem immer bei ihnen sein, sie würde auf ewig einen Platz in ihren Herzen haben. Shinichi schwor sich, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nie in Vergessenheit geriet. Das war er ihr einfach schuldig.

Owari

30.05.10 00:05 8


	4. 04 vereint

**... ****vereint**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung.

Als er auf die Strasse trat und tief die frische Luft einatmete, wurde ihm eines klar.

Er hatte jetzt keinen Grund mehr, länger in Japan zu bleiben. Warum auch? Es würde ihn sowieso alles an Ran erinnern. Aber genau das wollte er nicht.

Shinichi wollte nach vorne schauen und nicht dauernd an ihre gescheiterte Beziehung erinnert werden. Er und Ran waren zwar nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, aber das half Shinichi jetzt auch nicht mehr. Nein, er musste von hier weg, wenn er ein neues Leben beginnen wollte, und der einzige Ort, der ihm für einen Neustart einfiel, war Kalifornien. Genau, er würde zu seinen Eltern nach Los Angeles ziehen, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten. Er würde in Amerika ein neues Leben beginnen, sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Ohne Ran.

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und liess sich die Idee mitsamt den Vor- und Nachteilen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, doch dann entschied er sich dafür. Er würde gehen und Japan und sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Und er würde sich nicht mehr umentscheiden, komme was wolle.

Ran erschrak, als ihr ehemaliger Verlobter am nächsten Tag unangemeldet vor der Haustür der Detektei Mori, ihrem alten Zuhause, in das sie sich seit dem Vortag zurückgezogen hatte, auftauchte.

"Shinichi? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte nur Lebewohl sagen", begann der Angesprochene, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde mit Nebensächlichkeiten zu verlieren. Ernst sah er sie an, und Rans Augen wurden gross.

"Was?"

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, darum ziehe ich nach Amerika zu meinen Eltern."

"Aber... Was ist mit deinem Haus?"

"Ich habe Agasa mit dem Verkauf beauftragt, er kümmert sich um alles."

Ran starrte ihn erschrocken an. Ihre heimliche Befürchtung wurde wahr, Shinichi wollte seine Verbindung zu Japan kappen, er wollte tatsächlich nie wieder zurückkommen. Ihre nächsten Worte waren ganz leise.

"Bitte verkaufe es nicht. Es steckt voller Erinnerungen, da bist du aufgewachsen."

Shinichis Stimme hingegen war fest und voller Entschlossenheit.

"Das ist Vergangenheit, jetzt habe ich hier nichts mehr verloren."

Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, und ich hoffe, dass du glücklich wirst. Leb wohl, Ran."

Shinichi drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter, während Ran, nun total geschockt, an der Tür stehen geblieben war.

"Shinichi, warte! Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen! Es ist wichtig!"

Er blieb zwar stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um.

"Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer, Ran, bitte. Lass mich einfach gehen."

Diese Worte liessen in ihr Hoffnung aufkeimen, doch ihn mit der Nachricht, dass er Vater wurde, zu schocken, das konnte sie trotzdem nicht. Sie konnte ihn auch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen, denn er würde jetzt sowieso nicht mehr auf sie hören...

Ihre nächsten Worte waren wieder ganz leise.

"Mach's gut, Shinichi... Leb wohl."

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Kaum war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, sank sie an Ort und Stelle zu Boden und begann zu weinen.

Es war das letzte Mal, an dem Ran ihn vor seiner Abreise sah, denn schon am nächsten Tag hob das Flugzeug mit ihm an Bord ab.

Shinichi hatte Japan verlassen.

So vergingen Tage. So vergingen Wochen...

Während Ran einigermassen gut mit ihrer Situation klarkam und durch ihre Schwangerschaft eine neue Lebensaufgabe gefunden hatte, tat sich Shinichi schwer mit seinem Leben.

Er versuchte, über die Trennung hinwegzukommen, er hatte sich inzwischen schon mit mehreren Frauen seines Alters getroffen, doch nie war eine dabei gewesen, die auch nur im Entferntesten sein Interesse wecken konnte.

So vergingen Monate... Und beide lebten ihr eigenes Leben.

Nachdem Shinichis letztes Date in einer halben Katastrophe geendet hatte, gab er es endgültig auf. Das Schicksal wollte wohl, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens alleine blieb.

Vor Wut über seine Unfähigkeit, eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, stürzte er sich in seine Arbeit und gönnte sich nicht mal am Wochenende oder an Feiertagen eine Pause. Shinichi arbeitete jeden Tag von frühmorgens bis spät abends, er trank wenig und ass noch weniger. Sein Vater Yusaku versuchte ständig, ihn zu überzeugen, weniger zu arbeiten und mehr auf seine Gesundheit zu achten, doch sein Sohn hörte nicht auf ihn. Plötzlich folgte ein Schwächeanfall dem nächsten, doch auch das war für Shinichi kein Grund, seine ungesunde Lebensweise zu ändern.

Und so kam es schliesslich, wie es kommen musste: Eines Tages brach Shinichi bewusstlos zusammen und stand nicht wieder auf.

Es war Yusaku zu verdanken, dass er nicht an Ort und Stelle den Erschöpfungstod starb, sondern zwei Tage später im Krankenhaus das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

Als sich der Schriftsteller überzeugt hatte, dass sein Sohn geistig einigermassen anwesend war, begann er seine Strafpredigt.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich so gehen zu lassen? Du hättest sterben können!"

"Wäre vielleicht besser so gewesen", knurrte Shinichi und drehte sich von Yusaku weg. Das regte ihn auf.

"Na hör mal, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach den Löffel abgeben!"

Shinichi blieb stumm, und Yusaku seufzte. "Ausserdem hat Ran gestern angerufen und dich verlangt. Es schien wichtig zu sein."

Shinichi zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens merklich zusammen, und Yusaku stöhnte genervt auf.

"Das war's, jetzt weiss ich, dass du sie immer noch liebst. Versuch es gar nicht abzustreiten."

Sein Sohn antwortete nicht. "Hör zu, Shinichi. Seit du dich von ihr getrennt hast, bist du nicht wiederzuerkennen. Du solltest mit ihr reden, ihr solltet es noch mal miteinander versuchen."

"Was bringt das schon?"

"Eine ganze Menge. Ran hat nämlich geweint", fügte Yusaku dann hinzu und sah, dass Shinichi augenblicklich ernst wurde.

"Was wollte sie?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, sie wollte mit dir reden", antwortete Yusaku.

"Muss ich sie zurückrufen?"

"Nein. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie selber wieder anruft. Ich habe ihr die Nummer vom Krankenhaus gegeben."

"Und wann ruft sie wieder an?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich vermute, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird, bis sie sich wieder meldet. Wenn es dringend ist, wird der Anruf sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon laut und unüberhörbar.

"Das wird sie sein", sagte Yusaku und stand auf. "Na los, nimm schon ab. Ich warte solange draussen."

Der Schriftsteller verliess das Zimmer, und Shinichi nahm seufzend den Hörer von der Gabel.

"Hier Kudo?"

"Shinichi, Gott sei Dank, dass ich dich endlich erwische."

Sein Vater hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt, es war Ran.

"Hallo", sagte Shinichi nur. Einerseits war er sehr froh, ihre Stimme zu hören, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", begann Ran und ignorierte bewusst Shinichis Unlust zu Reden. "Dein Vater meinte, dass du im Krankenhaus liegen würdest. Das tut mir leid."

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. Yusaku konnte manchmal echt nicht die Klappe halten, vielleicht sollte er sie mal stopfen...

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ran daraufhin mit zitternder Stimme.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", seufzte der junge Detektiv und schloss die Augen. "Aber ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass du mich sprechen willst, und dass es wohl dringend wäre. Also, was ist los?"

"Der Grund, warum ich anrufe, ist... Es geht um..."

Ran holte tief Luft, doch auch danach wollten die richtigen Worte nicht über ihre Lippen kommen.

"Shinichi, ich... ich bin..."

Sie konnte es nicht sagen, stattdessen brach sie unerwartet in Tränen aus. Sofort setzte Shinichi sich auf und versuchte, sie zu trösten.

"Tief durchatmen, Ran, einfach tief durchatmen. Lass dir Zeit. Hör auf zu weinen, bitte."

Seine ruhige und liebevolle Stimme erzielte aber genau das Gegenteil, Ran begann nur noch mehr zu weinen.

"Bitte, Ran. Hör auf, ich ertrage das nicht."

Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten konnte sie sich tatsächlich einigermassen beruhigen, so dass sie wieder sprechen konnte. Ihre nächsten Worte waren zwar leise, aber von Sehnsucht regelrecht zerfressen.

"Shinichi, ich brauche dich."

"Ran, ich-"

"Ich brauche dich so sehr. Bitte komm zu mir zurück. Ich flehe dich an, bitte komm zurück nach Tokyo."

"Aber Ran, das geht nicht, ich kann nicht-"

"Bitte, ich tue alles. Du musst kommen, ohne dich schaffe ich es nicht mehr."

"Was schaffst du ohne mich nicht mehr?"

Sie schluchzte nur. "Ran, für was brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

"Shinichi, du... und ich, wir..."

Sie begann wieder zu weinen, sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten erstaunt in die Höhe. Das war kein Bitten mehr, nein. Es war ein Flehen. Ein verzweifeltes Flehen sogar. Irgendwas musste passiert sein, irgendwas musste mit _ihr_ passiert sein...

"Also gut, Ran, ich komme zurück", sagte er seufzend. "Aber bitte hör auf zu weinen, bitte. Ich ertrage das nicht, das weisst du doch."

Diese Worte bewirkten wahre Wunder, denn sie stoppten tatsächlich Rans Tränenfluss.

"Du kommst?", flüsterte sie. "Ehrlich?"

"Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Ran war vor lauter Erleichterung sprachlos, und ihr fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, was Shinichi zwar nicht sehen, aber dennoch spüren konnte.

"Shinichi, ich danke dir, ich danke dir vielmals. Und ich verspreche, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst."

Der Detektiv schloss schmunzelnd die Augen. Seine ehemalige Verlobte hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert...

"Schon gut, Ran. Wann soll ich kommen?"

"So schnell wie möglich, bitte."

"Und wo treffen wir uns, wenn ich gelandet bin? Am Flughafen?"

"Wenn... wenn es dir recht ist, lieber bei dir zu Hause", antwortete Ran, nachdem sie kurz gezögert hatte. "Bist du damit einverstanden? Ich habe immer noch dieselbe Handynummer, ruf mich einfach an, wenn du angekommen bist, okay?"

"Werde ich tun, aber erst muss ich aus diesem Krankenhaus raus", stöhnte Shinichi genervt, doch Ran konnte ihm Mut machen.

"Das schaffst du schon, viel Glück! Du hast es bisher doch auch immer geschafft."

Shinichi musste lächeln.

"Stimmt, danke. Mach's gut und bis demnächst."

"Bis dann, Shinichi. Und vielen Dank noch mal."

Als Shinichi den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel legte, spürte er, dass er tränennasse Wangen hatte. Er hatte also doch geweint, obwohl er das gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Und obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun...

Der Grund für seine Tränen war aber sonnenklar, und jetzt musste Shinichi es sich endlich eingestehen. Er liebte Ran tatsächlich immer noch, sein Herz schlug nach wie vor für sie... Es war also kein Fehler, zurück zu ihr zu fliegen.

Als Yusaku kurz daraufhin das Krankenzimmer wieder betrat, hatte Shinichi seine Tränen soweit abgewischt, dass keine Spuren mehr zu sehen waren. Yusaku bemerkte zwar trotzdem, dass seinen Sohn etwas aufgewühlt haben musste, doch er fragte nicht nach.

"Schon gut, du musst mir nicht sagen, was sie zu dir gesagt hat", sagte er stattdessen und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen euch."

Shinichi blieb stumm, während Yusaku ihn kurz musterte. Er war nun überhaupt nicht mehr wütend auf ihn.

"Ich bin froh, dass du dich nicht dem Alkohol zugewendet hast. Aber ich möchte dich trotzdem bitten, es auch weiterhin nicht zu tun. Bitte lass den Kopf nicht hängen, deine Zukunft ist nicht so düster wie du glaubst. Es kommt schon alles wieder gut, vertrau mir einfach."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, ihm spukte sein eigener Gedanke im Kopf herum.

_Irgendwas musste mit ihr passiert sein..._

"Ich muss zurück nach Japan. Ran hat mich darum gebeten", sagte er dann, und Yusaku sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst."

Shinichi nickte nur und nahm sich vor, mit dem Arzt zu reden, wenn er zu ihm kam.

Bereits zwei Tage später war es soweit; Shinichi stieg nur mit etwas Handgepäck ins Flugzeug, das ihn nach Japan zurückbrachte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was dort auf ihn wartete. Er wusste auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, er konnte nur abwarten, bis sich die Situation für ihn aufklärte.

Die Flugzeit war relativ kurz, doch je näher er seinem Heimatland kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht darüber nachdenken wollen, warum Ran ihn unbedingt brauchte, aber jetzt konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Einen Anhaltspunkt hatte er allerdings nicht, er konnte nur raten, was der Grund für ihren tränenreichen Anruf war.

Während Shinichi darauf wartete, dass das Flugzeug endlich japanischen Boden berührte, wurde Ran immer nervöser und strich sich dauernd liebevoll über ihren dicken Bauch.

Nach ihrem Telefonat mit Shinichi vor drei Tagen war sie vor Erleichterung wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen und konnte sich auch nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde nicht beruhigen. Erst, als ihre Mutter Eri, die sie zu sich gerufen hatte, bei ihr war, hatte sie es endlich geschafft, ihre Fassung zurückzubekommen.

Jetzt hatte sie keine Probleme, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Es gab schliesslich nichts, wovor sie Angst haben müsste, es war ja nur Shinichi, der gleich bei ihr war. Oder war sie so gefasst, _weil_ es eben Shinichi war? Immerhin war es der Mensch, der ihr schon immer das Gefühl hatte vermitteln können, dass alles in Ordnung war. Es war der Mensch, bei dem sie sich immer geborgen gefühlt hatte...

Ran sah hoch und wünschte sich, dass Shinichi jetzt schon bei ihr wäre, aber bis es wirklich soweit war, sollte noch etwas Zeit vergehen. Das Flugzeug, in dem er sass, befand sich erst im Landeanflug.

Nachdem Shinichi sich am Flughafen ein Taxi gerufen hatte und kurze Zeit später im Beika-Viertel angekommen war, musste er sich erst einmal umschauen. In seiner monatelangen Abwesenheit hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, die Beika-Strasse war noch genau so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Selbst das Viertel schien sich nicht verändert zu haben, es war fast so, als wäre die Zeit hier stehen geblieben.

Schweigend legte Shinichi die letzten Meter zum Eisentor zurück, das die Villa Kudo und den dazugehörigen Vorgarten von der Strasse trennte, und warf einen Blick auf das Grundstück.

Der Garten sah gepflegt aus, der Rasen war gemäht, die Sträucher gestutzt und die Bäume geschnitten. Auch das Haus selber sah sauber und bewohnt aus.

Moment mal, _bewohnt? Die Villa war bewohnt?_

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Hatte Agasa das Anwesen etwa verkaufen können, aber ihm nichts davon erzählt? Dabei hatte er doch versprochen, sich zu melden!

Als Shinichi auf das Namensschild an der Mauer blickte, entdeckte er jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches, es stand immer noch sein Nachname da. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass jemand, der ebenfalls Kudo hiess, die Villa gekauft hatte? Nein, das war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Es gab zwar viele Kudos in Japan, aber nur die wenigsten schrieben den Namen mit denselben zwei Schriftzeichen wie er. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet ein solcher Kudo jetzt hier wohnen sollte, war verschwindend gering.

Aber dennoch wohnte irgendjemand hier...

Während Shinichi noch über diese Tatsache nachgrübelte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Haustür. Heraus trat Eri Kisaki, Rans Mutter, die nach wie vor den Ruf der Königin des Gerichtssaals innehatte.

"Hallo Shinichi! Komm doch bitte rein."

Der Angesprochene starrte sie nur an. Was machte Eri in seinem Haus? Er verkniff sich die Frage, denn früher oder später würde er es sowieso erfahren. Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

"Hallo Eri. Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut", antwortete sie und musterte ihn, kaum stand er vor ihr. "Aber du siehst gar nicht gesund aus", fügte sie besorgt hinzu, und Shinichi stöhnte leise.

"Ich hatte eine schwere Zeit, aber ich bin nicht hier, um darüber zu reden."

"Ich weiss", murmelte Eri und trat zur Seite, damit Shinichi in sein ehemaliges Zuhause eintreten konnte.

Mit grossen Augen sah er sich um. Er befand sich zwar nur in der Eingangshalle, aber trotzdem konnte er sehen, dass sich in seiner Abwesenheit absolut nichts verändert hatte. Alles war an seinem Platz, alles war sauber und nicht verstaubt, und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, der Detektiv wäre gar nie weg gewesen.

Die Villa war also tatsächlich bewohnt, aber Shinichi konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Eri jetzt die Hausherrin sein sollte.

Aber eigentlich war das ja egal, denn er war aus einem ganz anderen Grund hierher gekommen.

"Wo ist Ran?", fragte er.

"Ich bin hier", erklang es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Na los, geh schon zu ihr, sie beisst nicht", sagte Eri und schubste ihn in den Raum. "Ich bin in der Küche, falls ihr mich braucht."

Dann war Shinichi alleine, und Ran begann zu sprechen.

"Hallo Shinichi. Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

Der Angesprochene blieb dort stehen, wo er war. Das erste, was er von Ran sah, war ihr Hinterkopf. Ihre langen, braunen Haare trug sie unverändert offen, doch da sie im Sessel sass und ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr von ihr sehen.

Eigentlich hatte Shinichi erwartet, dass sie ihn überschwänglich begrüssen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Sie kam ihm nicht entgegen. Sie stand nicht auf. Ran drehte sich nicht mal zu ihm um. Es lag also an Shinichi, zu ihr hinzugehen, damit er endlich erfahren konnte, warum er zurückkehren sollte.

Während er auf sie zu und dann langsam um den Sessel herumging, wurden seine Augen immer grösser, als er Ran erst von der Seite und dann von vorne sah. Ihr kugelrunder Bauch war nicht zu übersehen, und ihm war klar, dass er nicht aus übermässigem Schokoladengenuss entstanden war. Nein, Ran war schwanger. Hochschwanger.

Fassungslos stand Shinichi schliesslich vor ihr und konnte es nicht glauben.

"Ran?"

Als sie den Kopf hob und ihn nervös anlächelte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

"Ja, so sieht's aus", sagte sie leise. "Das ist der Grund, warum ich wollte, dass du zurückkommst."

Sofort schossen Shinichi Rans Worte ins Gedächtnis.

_"Bitte, ich tue alles. Du musst kommen, ohne dich schaffe ich es nicht mehr."_

_"Was schaffst du ohne mich nicht mehr?"_

_Sie schluchzte nur. "Ran, für was brauchst du meine Hilfe?"_

_"Shinichi, ich bin... du und ich, wir..."_

'Ich bin schwanger, wir werden Eltern.'

Drei beziehungsweise sechs Worte hätten genügt, um alles zu erklären, aber Ran hatte sie nicht über die Lippen gebracht. Jetzt im Nachhinein konnte Shinichi sich vorstellen, wie schwer es für sie gewesen sein musste.

Er atmete tief durch und räusperte sich, während Ran sich mit der Hand kurz über das Gesicht fuhr.

"Ich nehme jetzt an, dass ich der Vater bin, oder?"

Ran nickte nur, sie hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?"

"Ich konnte es nicht!", schluchzte Ran und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sofort setzte Shinichi sich auf die Sessellehne und zog seine ehemalige Verlobte in die Arme, um sie zu trösten. Es gelang ihm jedoch nur halbwegs. "Damals wolltest du nichts mehr hören, und am Telefon wollte ich es nicht sagen. Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn ich, die am anderen Ende der Welt war, dir per Telefon gesagt hätte, dass du Vater wirst. Ich fand es nicht richtig, es tut mir leid."

"Schon gut, Ran, schon gut. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf deswegen."

Beide schwiegen, während Ran versuchte, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, und Shinichi über die ganze Situation nachdachte. Bevor er jedoch wieder auf das Hauptthema zu sprechen kam, lag ihm noch eine andere Frage auf der Zunge.

"Dann hast du dich also hier eingenistet?"

"Ich konnte nicht anders, tut mir leid. Aber ich wollte, dass dein Kind im selben Haus aufwächst wie du", antwortete Ran und verschwieg absichtlich, dass es sich in Wahrheit um eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft handelte. Das wäre mit Sicherheit ein gewaltiger Schock für Shinichi gewesen, womöglich sogar zu gewaltig. Sie wollte ihn schonen, deshalb liess sie es vorerst bleiben.

"Verständlich", murmelte Shinichi und strich Ran sanft über den Rücken. "Aber ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du dir eine Wohnung suchst. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass du dir mein Haus unter den Nagel reissen würdest."

"Das habe ich auch nicht", murmelte Ran und schloss die Augen. "Die Villa gehört immer noch dir, beziehungsweise deinen Eltern."

"Aber warum-"

"Bevor du gegangen bist, hast du gesagt, dass Agasa sich um den Verkauf der Villa kümmern würde", sagte sie.

"Ja, das stimmt, aber-"

"Ich bin gleich am nächsten Tag zu ihm gegangen und habe ihn gebeten, das Inserat, falls er es schon veröffentlicht hat, zurückzuziehen", begann Ran zu erklären, doch dann verstummte sie, und ihre Gedanken reisten kurz in die Vergangenheit zurück.

Kaum war Shinichi damals aus Japan verschwunden, war ihr klar gewesen, was sie jetzt zu tun hatte. Sie musste zu Agasa gehen und ihn bitten, das Inserat zurückzuziehen. Und sollte das nicht mehr möglich sein, musste sie selbst eben die Villa kaufen, ganz einfach. Ran hatte zwar nicht gewusst, wie sie das Geld dafür auftreiben sollte, immerhin musste sie ab jetzt jeden Yen sparen, aber irgendeine Lösung gab es sicher.

Und so war es dann auch, Shinichis ehemaliger Nachbar kam ihr entgegen. Agasa hatte ihr versprochen, die Villa nicht zu verkaufen, sondern für sie zu reservieren, da er insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass Shinichi irgendwann wieder zurückkehren würde. Doch so wirklich daran glauben wollte und konnte er nicht. Es würde ihn sehr überraschen und freuen, wenn er sah, dass Shinichi wieder da war...

Ran erzählte Shinichi alles, und nachdem sie geendet hatte, sassen beide einfach nur da. Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter hatte zwar noch einige Fragen, die sie nicht beantwortet hatte, doch er wollte sie nicht ausfragen. Für den Moment hatte Ran genug erzählt, ausserdem waren es nicht dringende Fragen. Doch eine bestimmte Frage konnte nicht warten, es war diejenige, die Shinichi auf der Zunge brannte, seit er Ran gegenübergestanden hatte.

"Wann ist es soweit?"

Dabei deutete er auf ihren Bauch.

"Ich bin jetzt im achten Monat, also in etwa vier Wochen", antwortete Ran und wagte daraufhin, die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen. "Gehst du jetzt wieder zurück nach Los Angeles?"

Shinichi seufzte, dann sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie sah zurück, und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihnen beiden klar, dass ihre Liebe füreinander nicht gestorben war. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie war so stark wie noch nie.

"Nein, ich bleibe bei dir", sagte er leise und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hielt er inne. "Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht mehr alleine lassen, ausserdem ist das nicht nur dein Baby, sondern auch meins. Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich, das verspreche ich dir."

Nach diesen herzerwärmenden Worten küsste er sie.

Es war der erste Kuss nach langer Zeit, und Ran konnte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, genoss sie schweigend Shinichis Nähe. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn gebeten hatte, zurückzukommen, und noch glücklicher war sie über die Tatsache, dass er bei ihr war und ihr versprochen hatte, nicht wieder zu seinen Eltern nach Los Angeles zurückzukehren.

Weder sie noch Shinichi bemerkte, dass Eri leise das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.

"Wie ich sehe, wollt ihr es doch noch mal miteinander versuchen", sagte sie und lächelte, und Shinichi und Ran sahen sich an. Daran hatten sie beide auch gerade gedacht...

"Ich denke schon, oder?", fragte Ran und sah zu Shinichi hoch. Er nickte.

"Ja. Den Fehler, einfach zu verschwinden, mache ich nicht wieder. Ausserdem habe ich jetzt wieder einen Grund, hier in Japan zu bleiben."

Dabei legte er sachte seine Hand auf Rans Bauch und lächelte sie an. "Nicht wahr?"

Die Angesprochene nickte und beschloss, die Tatsache, dass sie nicht ein Baby, sondern Zwillinge in sich trug, vorerst für sich zu behalten. Erst musste sie all die offenen Fragen mit Shinichi klären, bevor sie ihn damit schocken würde.

"Na dann, ich muss wieder nach Hause, ich habe noch viel zu tun", sagte Eri und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Erwachsenen auf sich. "Ran, Shinichi, wenn ihr irgend etwas braucht, ruft mich einfach, okay?"

"Ist gut."

"Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, Shinichi", sagte Eri und drehte sich noch mal zu ihnen um. "Soll ich deine Eltern anrufen und ihnen alles erklären?"

"Nein, schon gut, das mache ich selber", sagte er. "Wenn du anrufst denken sie, es wäre was passiert, und fliegen sofort her. Das will ich nicht."

"Alles klar. Dann wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Tag."

"Gleichfalls, danke!"

Kurz daraufhin fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und die werdenden Eltern waren erneut alleine.

Ran und Shinichi sahen sich an und lachten laut los.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren sie beide endlich wieder glücklich, sie waren wieder ein Paar. Und alles, was sie bisher erlebten, konnte ein einziges Wort beschreiben.

"Wahnsinn", murmelte Ran nach ihrem Lachanfall und schmiegte sich an Shinichi. "Das war einfach nur Wahnsinn."

Shinichi war derselben Meinung, doch er war glücklich, dass es so gekommen und er jetzt wieder bei Ran war.

"Ja, aber jetzt ist zum Glück alles wieder gut. Und es wird sogar noch besser."

"Genau... und keine Macht der Welt kann uns je wieder trennen, nicht wahr?"

Shinichi nickte nur, drückte Ran noch etwas fester an sich und küsste sie wieder.

Sie waren wieder vereint, und das würden sie auch immer bleiben, für den Rest ihres Lebens, das schworen sie sich. Ran und Shinichi waren wieder glücklich und voller Vorfreude auf die Zukunft als Familie.

Owari

13.06.10 00:00 11


	5. 05 vermisst

**... ****vermisst**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung.

Als er auf die Strasse trat und tief die frische Luft einatmete, wurde ihm eines klar.

Er hatte jetzt keinen Grund mehr, länger in Japan zu bleiben. Warum auch? Es würde ihn sowieso alles an Ran erinnern. Aber genau das wollte er nicht.

Shinichi wollte nach vorne schauen und nicht dauernd an ihre gescheiterte Beziehung erinnert werden. Er und Ran waren zwar nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, aber das half Shinichi jetzt auch nicht mehr. Nein, er musste von hier weg, wenn er ein neues Leben beginnen wollte, und der einzige Ort, der ihm für einen Neustart einfiel, war Kalifornien. Genau, er würde zu seinen Eltern nach Los Angeles ziehen, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten. Er würde in Amerika ein neues Leben beginnen, sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Ohne Ran.

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und liess sich die Idee mitsamt den Vor- und Nachteilen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, doch dann entschied er sich dafür. Er würde gehen und Japan und sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Und er würde sich nicht mehr umentscheiden, komme was wolle.

Ran erschrak, als ihr ehemaliger Verlobter am nächsten Tag unangemeldet vor der Haustür der Detektei Mori, ihrem alten Zuhause, in das sie sich seit dem Vortag zurückgezogen hatte, auftauchte.

"Shinichi? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte nur Lebewohl sagen", begann der Angesprochene, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde mit Nebensächlichkeiten zu verlieren. Ernst sah er sie an, und Rans Augen wurden gross.

"Was?"

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, darum ziehe ich nach Amerika zu meinen Eltern."

"Aber... Was ist mit deinem Haus?"

"Ich habe Agasa mit dem Verkauf beauftragt, er kümmert sich um alles."

Ran starrte ihn erschrocken an. Ihre heimliche Befürchtung wurde wahr, Shinichi wollte seine Verbindung zu Japan kappen, er wollte tatsächlich nie wieder zurückkommen. Ihre nächsten Worte waren ganz leise.

"Bitte verkaufe es nicht. Es steckt voller Erinnerungen, da bist du aufgewachsen."

Shinichis Stimme hingegen war fest und voller Entschlossenheit.

"Das ist Vergangenheit, jetzt habe ich hier nichts mehr verloren."

Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, und ich hoffe, dass du glücklich wirst. Leb wohl, Ran."

Shinichi drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter, während Ran, nun total geschockt, an der Tür stehen geblieben war.

"Shinichi, warte! Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen! Es ist wichtig!"

Er blieb zwar stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um.

"Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer, Ran, bitte. Lass mich einfach gehen."

Diese Worte liessen in ihr Hoffnung aufkeimen, doch ihn mit der Nachricht, dass er Vater wurde, zu schocken, das konnte sie trotzdem nicht. Sie konnte ihn auch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen, denn er würde jetzt sowieso nicht mehr auf sie hören...

Ihre nächsten Worte waren wieder ganz leise.

"Mach's gut, Shinichi... Leb wohl."

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Kaum war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, sank sie an Ort und Stelle zu Boden und begann zu weinen.

Es war das letzte Mal, an dem Ran ihn vor seiner Abreise sah, denn schon am nächsten Tag hob das Flugzeug mit ihm an Bord ab.

Shinichi hatte Japan verlassen.

So vergingen Tage. So vergingen Wochen...

Während Ran einigermassen gut mit ihrer Situation klarkam und durch ihre Schwangerschaft eine neue Lebensaufgabe gefunden hatte, tat sich Shinichi schwer mit seinem Leben.

Er versuchte, über die Trennung hinwegzukommen, er hatte sich inzwischen schon mit mehreren Frauen seines Alters getroffen, doch nie war eine dabei gewesen, die auch nur im Entferntesten sein Interesse wecken konnte.

So vergingen Monate... Und beide lebten ihr eigenes Leben.

Nachdem Shinichis letztes Date in einer halben Katastrophe geendet hatte, gab er es endgültig auf. Das Schicksal wollte wohl, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens alleine blieb.

Vor Wut über seine Unfähigkeit, eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, stürzte er sich in seine Arbeit und gönnte sich nicht mal am Wochenende oder an Feiertagen eine Pause. Shinichi arbeitete jeden Tag von frühmorgens bis spät abends, er trank wenig und ass noch weniger. Sein Vater Yusaku versuchte ständig, ihn zu überzeugen, weniger zu arbeiten und mehr auf seine Gesundheit zu achten, doch sein Sohn hörte nicht auf ihn. Plötzlich folgte ein Schwächeanfall dem nächsten, doch auch das war für Shinichi kein Grund, seine ungesunde Lebensweise zu ändern.

Und so kam es schliesslich, wie es kommen musste: Eines Tages brach Shinichi bewusstlos zusammen und stand nicht wieder auf.

Es war Yusaku zu verdanken, dass er nicht an Ort und Stelle den Erschöpfungstod starb, sondern zwei Tage später im Krankenhaus das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

Als sich der Schriftsteller überzeugt hatte, dass sein Sohn geistig einigermassen anwesend war, begann er seine Strafpredigt.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich so gehen zu lassen? Du hättest sterben können!"

"Wäre vielleicht besser so gewesen", knurrte Shinichi und drehte sich von Yusaku weg. Das regte ihn auf.

"Na hör mal, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach den Löffel abgeben!"

Shinichi blieb stumm, und Yusaku seufzte. "Ausserdem hat Ran gestern angerufen und dich verlangt. Es schien wichtig zu sein."

Shinichi zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens merklich zusammen, und Yusaku stöhnte genervt auf.

"Das war's, jetzt weiss ich, dass du sie immer noch liebst. Versuch es gar nicht abzustreiten."

Sein Sohn antwortete nicht. "Hör zu, Shinichi. Seit du dich von ihr getrennt hast, bist du nicht wiederzuerkennen. Du solltest mit ihr reden, ihr solltet es noch mal miteinander versuchen."

"Was bringt das schon?"

"Eine ganze Menge. Ran hat nämlich geweint", fügte Yusaku dann hinzu und sah, dass Shinichi augenblicklich ernst wurde.

"Was wollte sie?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, sie wollte mit dir reden", antwortete Yusaku.

"Muss ich sie zurückrufen?"

"Nein. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie selber wieder anruft. Ich habe ihr die Nummer vom Krankenhaus gegeben."

"Und wann ruft sie wieder an?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich vermute, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird, bis sie sich wieder meldet. Wenn es dringend ist, wird der Anruf sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon laut und unüberhörbar.

"Das wird sie sein", sagte Yusaku und stand auf. "Na los, nimm schon ab. Ich warte solange draussen."

Der Schriftsteller verliess das Zimmer, und Shinichi nahm seufzend den Hörer von der Gabel.

"Hier Kudo?"

"Shinichi, Gott sei Dank, dass ich dich endlich erwische."

Sein Vater hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt, es war Ran.

"Hallo", sagte Shinichi nur. Einerseits war er sehr froh, ihre Stimme zu hören, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", begann Ran und ignorierte bewusst Shinichis Unlust zu Reden. "Dein Vater meinte, dass du im Krankenhaus liegen würdest. Das tut mir leid."

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. Yusaku konnte manchmal echt nicht die Klappe halten, vielleicht sollte er sie mal stopfen... "Aber es ist mal wieder typisch. Kaum lässt man dich alleine, schon landest du wieder im Krankenhaus", fügte Ran hinzu und erntete ein genervtes Stöhnen von Shinichi. "Geht's dir wenigstens einigermassen gut?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", seufzte der junge Detektiv und schloss die Augen. "Aber ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass du mich sprechen willst, und dass es wohl dringend wäre. Also, was ist los?"

"Der Grund, warum ich anrufe, ist... Es geht um..."

Ran holte tief Luft, doch auch danach wollten die richtigen Worte nicht über ihre Lippen kommen.

"Shinichi, ich... ich bin..."

"Was bist du?", fragte er gespannt. "Lass es raus, dann fühlst du dich gleich viel besser."

Sie unternahm den nächsten Versuch.

"Shinichi, ich brauche dich. Bitte komm zurück, ich flehe dich an."

"Aber Ran, das geht nicht so einfach, ich-"

"Bitte. Es ist wichtig, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig."

"Warum?"

Ran riss der Geduldsfaden.

"Shinichi, ich bin schwanger!", schrie sie.

Ihm fiel fast der Hörer aus der Hand, doch er konnte trotzdem seine Finger noch unter Kontrolle behalten. Gleichzeitig aber spürte er, wie sein Herz schmerzte, wie wenn es mit mehreren Messern gleichzeitig brutal durchbohrt wurde.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er daraufhin monoton und schloss enttäuscht die Augen. "Darf ich fragen, von wem? Kenne ich ihn?"

Endlich war der Damm gebrochen, Ran konnte nun ohne zu Stocken sprechen.

"Ja, du kennst ihn, sogar sehr gut."

"Wer ist es?"

"Ich rede gerade mit ihm."

"Ist er bei dir?"

Ran stöhnte genervt auf.

"Shinichi, bitte! Denk doch mal nach! So schwer kann das doch nicht sein!"

"Ist das etwa eine Konferenzschal-?" Er hielt inne. "Was hast du gesagt?"

Shinichi dämmerte es langsam, er starrte die weisse Wand gegenüber an. "WAS?"

"Ja, Shinichi", sagte Ran mit normaler Lautstärke. "Du bist es, du bist der Vater."

"Aber... Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Shinichi total entgeistert. "Wir haben doch gar nicht miteinander-"

"Oh doch, das haben wir, und zwar wenige Wochen, bevor du abgehauen bist und mich alleine zurückgelassen hast."

Es war unüberhörbar, dass Ran sauer auf ihn war, doch Shinichi war auch nicht gerade gut gelaunt.

"Wir waren uns damals einig, dass wir uns trennen, oder hast du das schon vergessen?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber..."

Plötzlich klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr aufgebracht, sondern weinerlich, fast schon flehend.

"Bitte, Shinichi, ich will mich jetzt nicht mit dir streiten."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte er, atmete tief durch, sammelte seine Gedanken und räusperte sich. "Du bist also schwanger?"

"Ja."

"Von mir."

"Ja."

"Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt? Zum Beispiel, bevor ich in die Staaten geflogen bin?"

"Du wolltest nicht mehr hören, was ich zu sagen habe, und ich... ich..."

Ran musste schlucken, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme weiterreden konnte. "Ich bitte dich, Shinichi, bitte komm zurück. Es ist immerhin auch dein Kind, und ich will nicht, dass es ohne den Vater aufwächst."

Diesbezüglich waren sie einer Meinung, denn auch Shinichi vertrat die Ansicht, dass Kinder immer eine Mutter _und_ einen Vater haben sollten, die sich um ihn kümmerten.

"Schon gut, Ran, du hast mich überredet, ich komme. Wann soll ich losfliegen?"

"So schnell wie möglich, bitte."

"Und wo treffen wir uns, wenn ich gelandet bin? Am Flughafen?"

"Wenn... wenn es dir recht ist, lieber bei dir zu Hause", antwortete Ran, nachdem sie kurz gezögert hatte. "Bist du damit einverstanden? Ich habe immer noch dieselbe Handynummer, ruf mich einfach an, wenn du angekommen bist, okay?"

"Werde ich tun, aber erst muss ich aus diesem Krankenhaus raus", stöhnte Shinichi genervt, doch Ran konnte ihm Mut machen.

"Das schaffst du schon, viel Glück! Du hast es bisher doch auch immer geschafft."

Shinichi musste lächeln.

"Stimmt, danke. Mach's gut und bis demnächst."

"Bis dann, Shinichi. Und vielen Dank noch mal."

Als Shinichi den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel legte, spürte er, dass sein Herz laut und wie wild klopfte.

Ran war schwanger von ihm, er wurde Vater! Diese Neuigkeit verlieh ihm geradezu Flügel, er war sofort bestens gelaunt.

Der Grund für sein heftiges Herzklopfen war sonnenklar, und jetzt musste Shinichi es sich endlich eingestehen: Er liebte Ran tatsächlich immer noch, sein Herz schlug nach wie vor für sie... Es war also kein Fehler, zu ihr zurückzufliegen. Im Gegenteil, er wollte es sogar.

Als Yusaku kurz daraufhin das Krankenzimmer wieder betrat, hatte sich Shinichis Herzschlag etwas beruhigt und seine Aufregung wieder gelegt. Der Schriftsteller wollte zwar zu gerne wissen, was Ran gesagt hatte, doch er unterdrückte seine Neugier und fragte gar nicht erst nach.

"Ich will es nicht wissen", sagte er dann und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen euch, es geht mich absolut nichts an."

Shinichi blieb stumm, während Yusaku ihn kurz musterte. Er war nun überhaupt nicht mehr wütend auf ihn.

"Ich bin froh, dass du dich nicht dem Alkohol zugewendet hast. Aber ich möchte dich trotzdem bitten, es auch weiterhin nicht zu tun. Bitte lass den Kopf nicht hängen, deine Zukunft ist nicht so düster wie du glaubst. Es kommt schon alles wieder gut, vertrau mir einfach."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, doch er wusste, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Ran erwartete schliesslich ein Kind von ihm, also _kann_ die Zukunft gar nicht düster sein.

"Ich fliege zurück nach Japan", sagte Shinichi plötzlich und sah seinen Vater an. "Ran hat mich darum gebeten", fügte er hinzu.

Yusaku sah ihn kurz erstaunt an.

"Na, dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst."

Shinichi nickte nur und nahm sich vor, mit dem Arzt zu reden, wenn er zu ihm kam.

Bereits zwei Tage später war es soweit; Shinichi stieg nur mit etwas Handgepäck ins Flugzeug, das ihn nach Japan zurückbrachte. Die Flugzeit war relativ kurz, doch je näher er seinem Heimatland kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Wenn Ran tatsächlich schwanger war, musste sie inzwischen einen deutlich sichtbaren Bauch haben, immerhin hatte er Japan schon vor Monaten verlassen...

Nachdem Shinichi endlich gelandet war, rief er sich ein Taxi, das ihn zu seinem alten Zuhause bringen würde. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde Shinichi jedoch plötzlich extrem nervös. Bis vorhin noch hatte er seine Gefühle gut unterdrücken können, doch jetzt wurde es immer schwieriger. Gleich würde er seiner Ex-Verlobten gegenüberstehen, gleich würde er Ran wieder sehen...

Kaum war er aus dem Taxi gestiegen und hatte den Fahrer bezahlt, musste er sich erst einmal umschauen. In seiner monatelangen Abwesenheit hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, die Beika-Strasse war noch genau so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Selbst das Viertel schien sich nicht verändert zu haben, es war fast so, als wäre die Zeit hier stehen geblieben.

Schweigend legte Shinichi die letzten Meter zum Eisentor zurück, das die Villa Kudo und den dazugehörigen Vorgarten von der Strasse trennte, und warf einen Blick auf das Grundstück.

Der Garten sah gepflegt aus, der Rasen war gemäht, die Sträucher gestutzt und die Bäume geschnitten. Auch das Haus selber sah sauber und bewohnt aus.

Moment mal, _bewohnt? Die Villa war bewohnt?_

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Hatte Agasa das Anwesen etwa verkaufen können, aber ihm nichts davon erzählt? Dabei hatte er doch versprochen, sich zu melden!

Als Shinichi auf das Namensschild an der Mauer blickte, entdeckte er jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches, es stand immer noch sein Nachname da. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass jemand, der ebenfalls Kudo hiess, die Villa gekauft hatte? Nein, das war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Es gab zwar viele Kudos in Japan, aber nur die wenigsten schrieben den Namen mit denselben zwei Schriftzeichen wie er. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet ein solcher Kudo jetzt hier wohnen sollte, war verschwindend gering.

Aber dennoch wohnte irgendjemand hier...

Während Shinichi noch über diese Tatsache nachgrübelte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Haustür. Heraus trat Eri Kisaki, Rans Mutter, die nach wie vor den Ruf der Königin des Gerichtssaals innehatte.

"Hallo Shinichi! Komm doch bitte rein."

Der Angesprochene starrte sie nur an. Was machte Eri in seinem Haus? Er verkniff sich die Frage, denn früher oder später würde er es sowieso erfahren. Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

"Hallo Eri. Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut", antwortete sie und musterte ihn, kaum stand er vor ihr. "Aber du siehst gar nicht gesund aus", fügte sie besorgt hinzu, und Shinichi stöhnte leise.

"Ich hatte eine schwere Zeit, aber ich bin nicht hier, um darüber zu reden."

"Ich weiss", murmelte Eri und trat zur Seite, damit Shinichi in sein ehemaliges Zuhause eintreten konnte.

Mit grossen Augen sah er sich um. Er befand sich zwar nur in der Eingangshalle, aber trotzdem konnte er sehen, dass sich in seiner Abwesenheit absolut nichts verändert hatte. Alles war an seinem Platz, alles war sauber und nicht verstaubt, und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, der Detektiv wäre gar nie weg gewesen.

Die Villa war also tatsächlich bewohnt, aber Shinichi konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Eri jetzt die Hausherrin sein sollte.

Aber eigentlich war das ja egal, denn er war aus einem ganz anderen Grund hierher gekommen.

"Wo ist Ran?", fragte er.

"Ich bin hier", erklang es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Na los, geh schon zu ihr, sie beisst nicht", sagte Eri und schubste ihn in den Raum. "Ich bin in der Küche, falls ihr mich braucht."

Dann war Shinichi alleine, und Ran begann ohne Umschweife zu sprechen.

"Hallo Shinichi. Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

Er blieb dort stehen, wo er war, und das erste, was er von Ran sah, war ihr Hinterkopf. Ihre langen, braunen Haare trug sie unverändert offen, aber da sie im Sessel sass und ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, sah er nicht mehr von ihr.

Doch dann stand sie plötzlich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Den Beweis, dass sie ihn nicht angelogen hatte, trug sie als dicken Bauch vor sich her.

Ran war tatsächlich schwanger, und er, Shinichi, war der Vater. Sie beide waren zukünftige Eltern!

Nun liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, die sie jedoch kurzerhand wegwischte, ehe sie so schnell sie konnte auf Shinichi zu rannte und ihm um den Hals fiel.

"Ich habe dich vermisst!", schluchzte Ran und krallte sich in sein Hemd. "Ich habe dich so vermisst. Oh Shinichi, es tut mir unendlich leid."

"Nich doch, Süsse, nicht doch", murmelte er, umarmte seine ehemalige Verlobte und drückte sie an sich. "Es ist doch schon gut. Bitte nicht weinen, du weisst doch, dass ich das nicht ertrage."

Sie schluchzte.

"Tut mir leid."

Ran wischte sich erneut über das Gesicht, dann nahm sie Shinichi an der Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa. Er liess sich daraufhin auf dieses fallen, und sie nahm wieder im Sessel Platz. "Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie und schniefte.

Dann schwiegen beide, während Ran Shinichi mit nervösen Blicken musterte und er versuchte, das Ganze zu verdauen. Bevor er jedoch einige Augenblicke später auf das Hauptthema zu sprechen kam, lag ihm noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen.

"Dann hast du dich also hier eingenistet?"

"Ich konnte nicht anders, tut mir leid. Aber ich wollte, dass dein Kind im selben Haus aufwächst wie du", antwortete Ran und verschwieg absichtlich, dass es sich in Wahrheit um eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft handelte. Das wäre mit Sicherheit ein gewaltiger Schock für Shinichi gewesen, womöglich sogar zu gewaltig. Sie wollte ihn schonen, deshalb liess sie es vorerst bleiben.

"Verständlich", murmelte Shinichi und knetete seine Hände. "Aber ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du dir eine Wohnung suchst. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass du dir mein Haus unter den Nagel reissen würdest."

"Das habe ich auch nicht", murmelte Ran und schloss die Augen. "Die Villa gehört immer noch dir, beziehungsweise deinen Eltern."

"Aber warum-"

"Bevor du gegangen bist, hast du gesagt, dass Agasa sich um den Verkauf der Villa kümmern würde", sagte sie.

"Ja, das stimmt, aber-"

"Ich bin gleich am nächsten Tag zu ihm gegangen und habe ihn gebeten, das Inserat, falls er es schon veröffentlicht hat, zurückzuziehen", begann Ran zu erklären, doch dann verstummte sie, und ihre Gedanken reisten kurz in die Vergangenheit zurück.

Kaum war Shinichi damals aus Japan verschwunden, war ihr klar gewesen, was sie jetzt zu tun hatte. Sie musste zu Agasa gehen und ihn bitten, das Inserat zurückzuziehen. Und sollte das nicht mehr möglich sein, musste sie eben selbst die Villa kaufen, ganz einfach. Ran hatte zwar nicht gewusst, wie sie das Geld dafür auftreiben sollte, immerhin musste sie ab jetzt jeden Yen sparen, aber irgendeine Lösung gab es sicher.

Und so war es dann auch, Shinichis ehemaliger Nachbar kam ihr entgegen. Agasa hatte ihr versprochen, die Villa nicht zu verkaufen, sondern für sie zu reservieren, da er insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass Shinichi irgendwann wieder zurückkehren würde. Doch so wirklich daran glauben wollte und konnte er nicht. Es würde ihn sehr überraschen und freuen, wenn er sah, dass Shinichi wieder da war...

Ran erzählte Shinichi alles, und nachdem sie geendet hatte, sassen beide einfach nur da. Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter hatte zwar noch einige Fragen, die sie nicht beantwortet hatte, doch er wollte sie nicht ausfragen. Für den Moment hatte Ran genug erzählt, ausserdem waren es nicht dringende Fragen. Doch eine bestimmte Frage konnte nicht warten, es war diejenige, die Shinichi auf der Zunge brannte, seit er Ran gegenübergestanden hatte.

"Wann ist es soweit?"

Dabei deutete er auf ihren Bauch.

"Ich bin jetzt im achten Monat, also in etwa vier Wochen", antwortete Ran und wagte daraufhin, die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen. "Gehst du jetzt wieder zurück nach Los Angeles?"

Shinichi seufzte, dann sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie sah zurück, und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihnen beiden klar, dass ihre Liebe füreinander nicht gestorben war. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie war so stark wie noch nie.

"Nein, ich bleibe bei dir", sagte er leise, stand auf und setzte sich neben Ran auf die Lehne des Sessels. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hielt er inne. "Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht mehr alleine lassen. Ausserdem ist das nicht nur dein Baby, sondern auch meins. Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich, das verspreche ich dir."

Nach diesen herzerwärmenden Worten küsste er sie.

Es war der erste Kuss nach langer Zeit, und Ran konnte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, genoss sie schweigend Shinichis Nähe. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn gebeten hatte, zurückzukommen, und noch glücklicher war sie über die Tatsache, dass er bei ihr war und ihr versprochen hatte, nicht wieder zu seinen Eltern nach Los Angeles zurückzukehren.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es zwar auch ohne Shinichi geschafft, aber selbst wenn, hätte sie das nicht gewollt. Ihre Mutter Eri hatte ihr zwar Hilfe angeboten, doch Ran wollte sie nicht annehmen. Die Kinder brauchten schliesslich den eigenen Vater, nicht die Grossmutter. Das hatte Ran ihr jedes Mal gesagt, wenn sie zusammen zur Ultraschalluntersuchung gegangen waren...

Weder sie noch Shinichi bemerkte, dass Eri leise das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.

"Wie mir scheint, wollt ihr es doch noch mal miteinander versuchen", sagte sie und lächelte, und Shinichi und Ran sahen sich an. Daran hatten sie beide gerade gedacht...

"Ich denke schon, oder?", fragte Ran und sah zu Shinichi hoch. Er nickte.

"Ja. Den Fehler, einfach zu verschwinden, mache ich nicht wieder. Ausserdem habe ich jetzt wieder einen Grund, hier in Japan zu bleiben."

Dabei legte er sachte seine Hand auf Rans Bauch und lächelte sie an. "Nicht wahr?"

Die Angesprochene nickte und beschloss, die Tatsache, dass sie nicht ein Baby, sondern Zwillinge in sich trug, vorerst für sich zu behalten. Erst musste sie all die offenen Fragen mit Shinichi klären, bevor sie ihn damit schocken würde.

"Na dann, ich muss wieder nach Hause, ich habe noch viel zu tun", sagte Eri und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Erwachsenen auf sich. "Ran, Shinichi, wenn ihr irgend etwas braucht, ruft mich einfach, okay?"

"Ist gut."

"Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, Shinichi", sagte Eri und drehte sich noch mal zu ihnen um. "Soll ich deine Eltern anrufen und ihnen alles erklären?"

"Nein, schon gut, das mache ich selber", sagte er. "Wenn du anrufst denken sie, es wäre was passiert, und fliegen sofort her. Das will ich nicht."

"Alles klar. Dann wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Tag."

"Gleichfalls, danke!"

Kurz daraufhin fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und die werdenden Eltern waren wieder alleine.

Ran und Shinichi sahen sich an und lachten laut los.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren sie beide endlich wieder glücklich, sie waren wieder ein Paar. Und alles, was sie bisher erlebten, konnte ein einziges Wort beschreiben.

"Wahnsinn", murmelte Ran nach ihrem Lachanfall und schmiegte sich an Shinichi. "Das war einfach nur Wahnsinn."

Shinichi war derselben Meinung, doch er war glücklich, dass es so gekommen und er jetzt wieder bei Ran war.

"Ja, aber jetzt ist zum Glück alles wieder gut. Und es wird sogar noch besser."

"Genau... und keine Macht der Welt kann uns je wieder trennen, nicht wahr?"

Shinichi nickte nur und drückte Ran noch etwas fester an sich. "Ich habe dich sehr vermisst, weisst du...", murmelte sie leise, und Shinichi nickte wieder.

"Ich dich auch. Aber jetzt haben wir uns ja wieder."

Sie waren wieder vereint, und das würden sie auch immer bleiben, für den Rest ihres Lebens, das schworen sie sich. Ran und Shinichi waren wieder glücklich und voller Vorfreude auf die Zukunft als Familie.

Owari

10.07.10 23:58 12


	6. 06 verliebt

**... ****verliebt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung.

Als er auf die Strasse trat und tief die frische Luft einatmete, wurde ihm eines klar.

Er hatte jetzt keinen Grund mehr, länger in Japan zu bleiben. Warum auch? Es würde ihn sowieso alles an Ran erinnern. Aber genau das wollte er nicht.

Shinichi wollte nach vorne schauen und nicht dauernd an ihre gescheiterte Beziehung erinnert werden. Er und Ran waren zwar nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, aber das half Shinichi jetzt auch nicht mehr. Nein, er musste von hier weg, wenn er ein neues Leben beginnen wollte, und der einzige Ort, der ihm für einen Neustart einfiel, war Kalifornien. Genau, er würde zu seinen Eltern nach Los Angeles ziehen, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten. Er würde in Amerika ein neues Leben beginnen, sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Ohne Ran.

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und liess sich die Idee mitsamt den Vor- und Nachteilen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, doch dann entschied er sich dafür. Er würde gehen und Japan und sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Und er würde sich nicht mehr umentscheiden, komme was wolle.

Ran erschrak, als ihr ehemaliger Verlobter am nächsten Tag unangemeldet vor der Haustür der Detektei Mori, ihrem alten Zuhause, in das sie sich seit dem Vortag zurückgezogen hatte, auftauchte.

"Shinichi? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte nur Lebewohl sagen", begann der Angesprochene, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde mit Nebensächlichkeiten zu verlieren. Ernst sah er sie an, und Rans Augen wurden gross.

"Was?"

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, darum ziehe ich nach Amerika zu meinen Eltern."

"Aber... Was ist mit deinem Haus?"

"Ich habe Agasa mit dem Verkauf beauftragt, er kümmert sich um alles."

Ran starrte ihn erschrocken an. Ihre heimliche Befürchtung wurde wahr, Shinichi wollte seine Verbindung zu Japan kappen, er wollte tatsächlich nie wieder zurückkommen. Ihre nächsten Worte waren ganz leise.

"Bitte verkaufe es nicht. Es steckt voller Erinnerungen, da bist du aufgewachsen."

Shinichis Stimme hingegen war fest und voller Entschlossenheit.

"Das ist Vergangenheit, jetzt habe ich hier nichts mehr verloren."

Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, und ich hoffe, dass du glücklich wirst. Leb wohl, Ran."

Shinichi drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter, während Ran, nun total geschockt, an der Tür stehen geblieben war.

"Shinichi, warte! Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen! Es ist wichtig!"

Er blieb zwar stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um.

"Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer, Ran, bitte. Lass mich einfach gehen."

"Das kann ich aber nicht", schluchzte sie, obwohl seine Worte Hoffung in ihr aufkeimen liessen.

Shinichi drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an.

"Ran, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann mach es. Ich muss nämlich noch fertig packen und mein Flugticket abholen."

"Wann fliegst du?"

"Morgen früh um halb acht Uhr", antwortete er kurz angebunden. "Also, was ist? Was willst du mir noch sagen?"

Seine ehemalige Verlobte zögerte, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass sie es jetzt sagen musste. Denn sobald Shinichi weg war, wäre es zu spät, womöglich sogar für immer...

Am Telefon konnte und wollte sie es nicht sagen, sondern nur von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und vielleicht... vielleicht würde er es sich dann noch mal überlegen...

Shinichi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie ungeduldig, aber immer noch schweigend an, und Ran gab sich endlich einen Ruck. Sie schluckte leer, bevor ihr die Worte über die Lippen kamen, die sie ihm unbedingt sagen wollte.

"Shinichi, ich... ich bin schwanger."

Er öffnete den Mund, aber er sagte nichts. Dennoch entging Ran nicht, dass sein Blick kurz auf ihren noch flachen Bauch fiel, ehe er ihr in die Augen sah. Ran wusste ganz genau, dass die Erkenntnis langsam in sein Gehirn sickerte, doch als er immer noch nichts sagte, war sie masslos enttäuscht.

Traurig sprach sie weiter.

"Das wollte ich dir noch sagen, bevor du gehst."

Dann drehte sie sich um, und ihre nächsten Worte waren wieder ganz leise. "Mach's gut, Shinichi... Leb wohl."

Nach diesen Worten trat sie in die Wohnung zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Das war's, mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Sie hatte ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet, sie hatte ihm gesagt, was Sache war. Jetzt lag es an ihm, ob er wirklich endgültig gehen und seine Kinder alleine lassen wollte, oder ob er...

Bei diesem Gedanken schossen ihr Tränen in den Augen, sie rutschte an der Tür entlang zu Boden und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Ran war sich sicher, dass Shinichi sie hören konnte, und hoffte, er würde sich irgendwie bemerkbar machen. Doch das tat er nicht, er klopfte weder an der Tür noch rief er sie.

Denn er war gar nicht mehr da.

Als Ran fünf Minuten später die Wohnungstür wieder öffnete, war Shinichi verschwunden. Diese Tatsache machte sie noch trauriger, und ihre Hoffnung, dass er doch nicht auswandern würde, schwand mit jeder Sekunde.

Ran lag die ganze Nacht wach. Sie hoffte und fragte sich, ob Shinichi tatsächlich so kaltherzig war, seine Kinder im Stich zu lassen. Diese Frage quälte sie fortwährend, so dass sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden vor Müdigkeit und erschöpft vom Weinen einschlief. Allerdings wachte sie nur eine Stunde später wieder auf, ihr Wecker zeigte sieben Uhr an. Ran lag da und starrte auf die Anzeige, sie beobachtete, wie Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich und der Minutenzeiger immer weiter hüpfte. Fünf nach Sieben. Wenn sie jetzt sofort zum Flughafen fahren würde, könnte sie Shinichi vielleicht noch aufhalten...

Sofort schüttelte Ran den Kopf. Nein, das würde sie nicht tun. Shinichi hatte voller Entschlossenheit gesagt, dass er gehen würde, und wenn er es ernst meinte, konnte nicht mal sie ihn davon ab- oder sogar aufhalten. Shinichi hatte einen sturen Kopf, und den kannte Ran nur zu gut.

Nein, sie selbst konnte nichts tun. Sehr zu ihrem Bedauern, denn eigentlich wollte sie es noch einmal mit ihm versuchen...

Um kurz nach halb acht Uhr hielt sie es in der Wohnung nicht mehr aus, sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Ohne sich um ihre Haare zu kümmern, zog sie sich an, warf sie sich eine Jacke über und verliess die vier Wände. Rans Beine führten sie in den Beika-Park, wo sie automatisch die Klippe ansteuerte. Als sie auf halbem Weg dorthin war, hob sie den Kopf und entdeckte ein Flugzeug, das nach Westen flog. Aus irgendeinem Grund ahnte sie, dass es Shinichis Flugzeug war, sie war sich sogar ganz sicher. Das hiess aber, dass es eindeutig war. Shinichi hatte Japan endgültig verlassen, und wahrscheinlich würde er nie wieder zurückkommen...

Traurig und nun mit viel langsameren Schritten setzte Ran ihren Weg fort und war kurze Zeit später ganz in der Nähe ihres Lieblingsplatzes, bei dem sie und Shinichi schon etliche Stunden zusammen verbracht hatten. Es waren schöne Stunden gewesen, voller Liebe, Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit. Jetzt erst erkannte Ran, wie sehr sie diese Zeit vermisste und sie sich zurückwünschte...

Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, sie fühlte sich niedergeschlagen und sehr verletzt. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein.

Als Ran allerdings noch näher an ihren Lieblingsplatz kam, erkannte sie, dass sie nicht alleine sein würde. Ein junger Mann stand dort ganz in der Nähe der kleinen Bank, auf der sie und Shinichi schon oft gesessen hatten. Er lehnte sich gegen den Zaun und starrte völlig bewegungslos auf die Weiten des Meeres hinaus. Es schien, als würde er seine Umgebung und Ran gar nicht wahrnehmen...

Die zukünftige Mutter liess die Schultern hängen. Eigentlich war sie hierher gekommen, damit sie alleine war, und damit sie in Ruhe über ihre eigene und die Zukunft der Kinder nachdenken konnte. Aber jetzt stand dieser Mann da, und er würde wohl nicht so schnell wieder gehen...

Die Sonne, die im Moment nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Meer zu schweben schien, blendete Ran stark, weswegen sie die Hand vor die Augen halten musste. Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah, dass eine weitere kleine Sitzbank, die ebenfalls frei war, noch im Schatten stand...

Als Ran sich auf die Bank setzte, konnte sie den Mann aus einem anderen Winkel sehen und ihn genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch aus irgendeinem Grund interessierte sie sich für ihn. Er war schätzungsweise in ihrem Alter und überaus attraktiv. Sollte sie ihn ansprechen? Vielleicht war er ganz nett, freundlich und einfühlsam...

Doch das, was sie dann sah, jagte ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wusste jetzt, dass er tatsächlich diese Eigenschaften besass und sie an den Tag legen konnte, denn sie kannte ihn, und das sogar sehr gut! Es war-

"Shinichi!", rief sie fassungslos. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Er schrak zusammen und drehte sich um.

"Ran?", fragte er ganz erstaunt. "Wieso bist du-?"

"Ich dachte, du wärst schon unterwegs nach Los Angeles?", unterbrach sie ihn sofort.

Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf, senkte diesen und sah dann betrübt zu Boden.

"Mir ging nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was du gestern gesagt hast. Dass du schwanger bist, meine ich."

Insgeheim hatte Ran genau das gehofft. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Shinichi es sich noch mal überlegen würde, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass genau das passierte. Aber es war tatsächlich so, Shinichi sass nicht im Flugzeug Richtung Amerika, sondern blieb in Japan und stand ihr jetzt sogar gegenüber.

Ran stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu, bis sie dicht vor ihm stand.

"Du bist hier", hauchte sie. "Du bist hier bei mir. Wie kommt das? Warum bist du nicht-"

"Ich habe gezögert", antwortete Shinichi leise und sah ihr traurig in die Augen. "Ich habe gestern meine Sachen gepackt und das Flugticket abgeholt. Und heute war ich auch am Flughafen und wollte eigentlich fliegen, aber..."

"Aber du bist nicht eingestiegen."

"Ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht! Denn wenn es tatsächlich wahr ist, was du gesagt hast, dann-"

"Es ist wahr", unterbrach Ran ihn. "Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, Shinichi. Ich bin wirklich schwanger. Du wirst Vater."

Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter blieb stumm und starrte wieder zu Boden, und auch Ran schwieg und dachte nach.

Shinichi hatte so lange gezögert, bis er den Abflug verpasst hatte, er hatte gezögert, ein neues Leben in Amerika zu beginnen. Einerseits erfüllte es Ran mit Stolz, andererseits auch mit Scham. Schon wieder hatte Shinichi sich ihretwegen Gedanken gemacht...

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", begann Ran und sah wieder hoch. "Ich weiss, ich hätte es dir schon im Café sagen sollen, aber ich... ich konnte es nicht. Ich hatte den Mut nicht."

"Und doch hast du es mir gesagt, bevor es zu spät war."

Ran nickte betrübt.

"Ja, aber... aber das heisst nicht, dass du hierbleiben musst. Wenn du wirklich gehen willst, kannst du das tun, ich halte dich nicht zurück."

"Wirklich nicht?", fragte Shinichi mit ruhiger Stimme. "Du würdest nicht um mich kämpfen, sondern mich einfach ziehen lassen?"

Ran überlegte einen Augenblick, doch dann musste sie sich etwas Wichtiges eingestehen.

"Nein, das würde ich nicht", sagte sie leise. "Ich würde um dich kämpfen, weil ich dich liebe. Immer noch liebe."

"Ich werde auch nicht gehen, weil ich dich damit nicht glücklich machen würde", sagte Shinichi und holte dann tief Luft. "Und ausserdem... ausserdem..."

Ran sah ihn fragend an und sagte kein Wort. Die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende war plötzlich wieder da und wurde immer stärker. Shinichi setzte wieder zum Sprechen an.

"Ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, ich habe stattdessen über unsere Gespräche nachgedacht, Ran. Ich habe über unser ganzes Leben nachgedacht, und ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass..."

Er verstummte wieder und schluckte.

"Zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?", fragte sie sanft und ahnte doch, was er sagen wollte.

"Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir es noch mal miteinander versuchen sollten", sagte Shinichi schliesslich und legte ganz vorsichtig seine rechte Hand auf Rans Bauch. "Es wäre mir schwer gefallen, unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit zu vergessen und nach vorne zu sehen. Ich wollte das auch gar nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und als du gestern gesagt hattest, dass du schwanger bist, da-"

"Schon gut", sagte Ran leise, legte ihre rechte Hand auf Shinichis Hand an ihrem Bauch und strich mit ihrer anderen über seine Wange. "Schon gut, du musst mir nichts mehr erklären. Mir geht es genauso wie dir, ich weiss, wovon du redest."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern allein gelassen habe", sagte Shinichi leise, und an seiner Stimme erkannte Ran, dass er es sehr ernst meinte. "Es war idiotisch von mir. Ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen soll..."

"Das brauchst du nicht, denn ich verzeihe dir", erwiderte Ran und zog ihn sanft an sich. "Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, nachdem du dein neues Leben wegen mir weggeworfen hast."

Shinichi hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch jetzt wagte er endlich zu lächeln. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen, und ehe sie es sich versahen, küssten sie sich. Sofort flammte ihre Leidenschaft füreinander wieder auf, und Ran und Shinichi waren sich plötzlich ganz sicher, dass sie es zusammen schaffen konnten. Alleine schon der Kinder wegen mussten sie es noch mal versuchen, da sie beide wussten, wie wichtig eine intakte Familie für Nachwuchs war.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst und auf der Bank Platz genommen hatten, genossen sie die traute Zweisamkeit.

"Weisst du was?", fragte Shinichi nach langem Schweigen und sah sie an.

"Was?"

"Ich freue mich schon sehr auf das Baby."

Ran lächelte verlegen und verschwieg ihm immer noch absichtlich, dass es sich hier um eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft handelte. Das würde sie ihm später erzählen, wenn sie erst mal zwischen sich alles geklärt hatten. Immerhin würde das einige Zeit beanspruchen, das wusste sie.

"Weisst du schon, was es wird?", fragte Shinichi dann und begann sofort mit der Hand zu wedeln. "Nein, warte, ich will es nicht wissen. Ich will mich überraschen lassen."

"Okay", sagte Ran und lächelte erneut. "Ich weiss es nämlich selber auch noch nicht."

Das war allerdings nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ran wusste zwar sehr wohl, dass es Zwillinge waren, aber welches Geschlecht die Babys hatten, das wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte sich diesbezüglich ebenfalls überraschen lassen, also würde sie es erst bei der Geburt erfahren. Doch bis dahin würde noch über ein halbes Jahr vergehen.

Jetzt genossen sie erst mal den Sonnenaufgang, der für beide der schönste ihres Lebens war, und erfreuten sich ihrer neuen, zurückgekehrten Liebe.

Beide waren sich einig, dass sie sich über ihre Zukunft später immer noch Gedanken machen und Pläne schmieden konnten, und sie waren sich sicher, dass sie es trotz Hürden und Schwierigkeiten gemeinsam schaffen würden. Als Team waren sie schon immer unschlagbar gewesen, und so sollte es auch weiterhin sein.

Ihre Zukunft als wiedervereintes Liebespaar, zukünftige Ehepartner und baldige Eltern stand unter einem guten Stern.

Owari

08.08.10 00:06 6


	7. 07 versöhnt

**... ****versöhnt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Alleine würde sie es nicht schaffen, das wusste Ran jetzt schon. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, diese zwei Kinder alleine grosszuziehen. Was also konnte sie tun?

Eine Abtreibung kam für sie nicht in Frage, allein schon aus moralischen Gründen. Und ausserdem... war Shinichi der Vater. Der Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte...

Sie waren ja nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, sie hatten sich in Frieden getrennt. Und den Babys keine Chance zum Leben zu geben, nur weil sie nichts mehr füreinander empfanden, brachte sie nicht übers Herz. Nein, sie würde die Kinder austragen, sie auf die Welt bringen und versuchen, ihnen ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Genau das würde sie tun.

Entschlossen stand Ran auf. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Shinichi zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Aber das hatte noch Zeit, es musste nicht gleich jetzt sein.

Erst würde sie nach Hause gehen und einen heissen Tee trinken. Und danach oder währenddessen etwas lesen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie würde dabei ungestört sein, das wusste sie. Denn Shinichi würde nicht nach Hause kommen...

Ran wurde wieder nachdenklich.

Nach Hause...

Als sie und Shinichi damals entschieden hatten, zusammenzuziehen, hatten sie sich eine kleine, aber hübsche Wohnung in einem Vorort von Tokyo gemietet. Ran hatte einen gewissen Abstand zu ihrem Vater gebraucht, und auch Shinichi wollte nicht unter dem gleichen Dach wohnen wie seine Eltern, wenn sie mal wieder in Japan waren. Also entschlossen sie sich zu diesem Schritt.

Yusaku und Yukiko, denen die Villa Kudo noch immer gehörte, hatten ihnen damals klar gemacht, dass sie ihnen das Haus zur Hochzeit schenken würden, damit die zukünftigen Kinder unter demselben Dach aufwachsen konnten wie Shinichi seinerzeit.

Aber jetzt würde es gar keine Hochzeit mehr geben...

Langsam ging Ran los und steuerte bewusst nicht die nächste U-Bahn-Station an. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht mitten in eine Menschenmasse setzen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Alleine mit ihren Gefühlen, ihren Gedanken und ihren ungeborenen Babys...

Nach einer Stunde, die Ran jedoch als eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, stand sie endlich vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Erst zögerte sie, die Räumlichkeiten zu betreten, doch dann tat sie es doch. Immerhin war das hier ihr neues Zuhause. Aber es war trotzdem komisch, hier zu sein. Es war komisch, _alleine_ hier zu sein.

Doch daran konnte sie jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Sie musste Shinichi vergessen und versuchen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Und am besten fing sie gleich damit an.

Flink setzte sie etwas Wasser auf und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Irgendeine sinnvolle Sendung würde sie sicher finden, und wenn nicht, machte das auch nichts. Fernsehen war immer gut, wenn man der Realität entfliehen wollte.

Doch es sollte ganz anders kommen.

Egal wie oft Ran durch die Kanäle zappte und versuchte, sich den Inhalt zu merken, sie scheiterte jedes Mal. In ihrem Kopf gab es keinen Platz für den unwichtigen Fernseh-Inhalt. Das heisse Wasser für den Tee hatte sie ebenfalls schon längst wieder vergessen, sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Shinichi und ihre gescheiterte Beziehung zu ihm.

Und zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, warum es jetzt so war, wie es war.

Shinichi indessen stand nachdenklich vor seinem ehemaligen Zuhause. Stumm betrachtete er die Villa, unter deren Dach er seine Kindheit verbracht und oft mit Ran gespielt hatte. Er senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Das waren noch schöne Zeiten gewesen, aber jetzt? Was war jetzt?

Jetzt war es vorbei.

Seufzend zog Shinichi den Hausschlüssel aus der Tasche. Bis vor kurzem hatte er sich noch gefragt, warum er diesen ständig bei sich trug, doch jetzt kam es ihm sehr gelegen.

Eilig verschaffte er sich Zutritt zur Villa und war froh, dass sein Vater nicht da war. Der erfolgreiche Schriftsteller war zwar in Tokyo, das wusste Shinichi, aber scheinbar musste er gerade einen Termin wahrnehmen...

Umso besser für ihn. So war er wenigstens ungestört...

Wehmütig und traurig zog Shinichi sich in sein altes Zimmer zurück, in dem noch immer viele Bilder von ihrer gemeinsamen glücklichen Zeit auf dem Schreibtisch standen und an der Wand hingen. Shinichi brach es das Herz. Wie hatte es bloss so weit kommen können? Warum war es so gekommen? Warum nur?

Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, umgeben von ihren lachenden Gesichtern, wurde ihm eines klar. Etwas Simples, aber auch ungeheuer Wichtiges.

Seine Liebe zu Ran existierte noch immer. Er liebte sie immer noch.

Shinichi rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden.

Er war ein Idiot! Er war der grösste Idiot, den die Welt je gesehen hatte! Warum hatte er gesagt, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie sich trennen würden? Warum hatte er Ran gehen lassen? Warum war er ihr nicht nachgelaufen, als sie das Café verlassen hatte? Warum war er dort einfach sitzen geblieben? Warum?

Shinichi wusste es nicht.

Er konnte sich seine eigene Dummheit nicht erklären. Er konnte nur dasitzen und über diese Fragen nachdenken.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte sein Handy, und nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display sah er, dass es Ran war. Er war jedoch nicht sicher, ob er sauer oder froh über ihren Anruf sein sollte, und diese Unschlüssigkeit floss im negativen Sinne in seine Stimme ein. Sie klang alles andere als höflich, als er sich entschied, den Anruf ohne ein Hallo entgegenzunehmen.

"Was willst du?"

"Shinichi, ich... ich muss dir noch etwas beichten", begann Ran zögernd.

"Und was?"

Sie blieb stumm. "Ran, was willst du mir sagen?", fragte Shinichi ungeduldig.

"Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie schliesslich so leise, dass er es fast nicht verstand.

"Was? Sag das noch mal!"

"Ich bin schwanger, Shinichi."

Als er realisierte, dass Ran keinen Witz gemacht hatte, glitt ihm das Handy aus der Hand.

"Shinichi, bist du noch da? Hallo?"

Er reagierte nicht. Geschockt sass er immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte die Wand gegenüber an. Eigentlich müsste er sich jetzt freuen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, aber dieses Gefühl wollte einfach nicht aufkommen. Stattdessen verspürte er plötzlich Wut, masslose Enttäuschung und beinahe schon Hass.

"Shinichi, hallo! Bist du noch da?"

Er schnappte sich sein Handy und hielt es sich wieder ans Ohr.

"Du lügst mich auch wirklich nicht an?"

Ran war irritiert.

"Warum sollte ich dich anlügen, bei so einem wichtigen Thema?"

"Das hättest du aber auch im Café erwähnen können! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Shinichi, ich-", versuchte Ran zu erklären, doch ihr wollten die richtigen Worte nicht in den Sinn kommen.

"Wie lange weisst du es schon?", fragte Shinichi mit lauter Stimme weiter.

"Seit fast zwei Monaten", antwortete Ran wahrheitsgemäss und sorgte somit ungewollt dafür, dass bei Shinichi eine Sicherung durchbrannte.

"Und ich erfahre erst jetzt, dass du schwanger bist? Sag mal, ist dir eigentlich klar, wie sehr du mich damit verletzt? Du spielst eiskalt mit meinen Gefühlen!"

"Shinichi, ich-", versuchte Ran ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch sie war nicht schnell genug.

"Wer ist der Vater?", fragte Shinichi mit wütender Stimme.

Ran wollte antworten, doch er fuhr ihr gleich wieder symbolisch über den Mund. "Bin ich es? Ist das Kind von mir?"

Diese Frage regte Ran sehr auf, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

"Natürlich ist es von dir, du Idiot! Oder glaubst du, ich wäre eine treulose Tomate und würde mit jedem dahergelaufenen Mann in die Kiste springen?"

Rans Ausruf schockte Shinichi.

"Natürlich nicht, aber-"

"Shinichi, bitte hör mir zu, ich habe noch mehr zu sagen. Ich-"

Doch er legte wortlos auf.

Damit hatte Ran überhaupt nicht gerechnet, und sie brach in Tränen aus. Shinichis Verhalten hatte sie zutiefst verletzt. Scheinbar wollte er keine Kinder, scheinbar wollte er überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Dabei hätte sie ihm noch so viel zu sagen gehabt... Und sie hatte es eigentlich noch mal mit ihm versuchen wollen, den Babys zuliebe. Aber das konnte sie sich jetzt wohl abschminken... Ran begann wieder zu schluchzen, und erneut fragte sie sich, wie es mit ihnen so weit hatte kommen können.

Fünf Minuten später konnte sie nicht anders, sie musste ihn nochmal anrufen. Vielleicht würde er ihr eher zuhören, wenn er merkte, dass sie es ernst meinte und es ihr wirklich wichtig war. Doch Shinichi spielte nicht mit, er hatte keine Lust, mit ihr zu reden, deswegen liess er sein Handy einfach klingeln. Da Ran sich jedoch als sehr hartnäckig herausstellte, ging Shinichi soweit und liess das kleine Gerät in seinem Zimmer zurück, während er erst dieses und dann die Villa Kudo ganz verliess. Er wollte jetzt allein sein, damit er seine Gedanken sortieren und sich überlegen konnte, wie es mit ihm weitergehen sollte.

Ran währenddessen gab es vorläufig auf, sie hatte weder Lust noch den Nerv, Shinichi weiterhin hinterherzulaufen. Erst wollte sie sich beruhigen, sich etwas zu Essen machen und dann schlafen. Den Schlaf hatte sie bitter nötig, ausserdem fühlte sie sich nicht mehr wohl. Tatsächlich war ihr plötzlich so übel, dass sie es gerade noch so knapp zur Toilette schaffte, bevor sie sich übergeben musste.

Nachdem Ran sich eine Viertelstunde später den Mund ausgespült, das Gesicht abgewischt und sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, wurde ihr einmal mehr bewusst, dass sich ihr Leben extrem verändert hatte. Sie war schwanger, und sie war wieder Single. Bald würde sie eine alleinerziehende Mutter von Zwillingen sein, bald würde sie die Verantwortung für drei Menschenleben tragen. Auf Hilfe von Shinichi, dem biologischen Vater ihrer Kinder, wagte sie nicht zu hoffen, obwohl sie sich wünschte, dass er trotz allem nicht so herzlos war. Doch so oder so: Jetzt lag es an einzig und allein an ihm, was aus ihr wurde.

Als Shinichi etliche Stunden später wieder zu seinem alten Zuhause zurückkehrte, erkannte er sofort am beleuchteten Wohnzimmerfenster, dass sein Vater da war.

Eigentlich hatte er seine Ruhe haben wollen, aber da es schon recht spät war und er keine Lust hatte, in einem Hotel zu übernachten, musste er wohl oder übel hier bleiben. Vielleicht schaffte er es, unbemerkt in den ersten Stock zu kommen... Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert.

Leise öffnete Shinichi die Tür, trat ein, schloss sie wieder und wollte in sein Zimmer hochgehen, doch gegen Yusakus scharfes Gehör hatte er keine Chance.

"Shinichi, komm doch bitte mal zu mir ins Wohnzimmer."

Der Angesprochene liess die Schultern hängen. Dabei wollte er doch nur schlafen...

"Was gibt's?", fragte er gereizt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten.

"Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen", entgegnete Yusaku und deutete auf den Sessel. "Setz dich doch bitte."

Missmutig folgte Shinichi seinen Anweisungen.

"Was gibt's?", wiederholte er.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dich etwas bedrückt, sonst hättest du nicht klammheimlich in dein altes Zimmer verschwinden wollen", antwortete Yusaku.

Shinichi entgegnete nichts. "Komm schon, Junge, rede mit mir. Ich bin dein Vater, mir kannst du doch alles sagen."

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Plötzlich brach alles aus Shinichi hinaus, er begann zu reden wie ein Wasserfall. Minutenlang redete er sich seine Probleme, seine Ängste und seinen Missmut von der Seele, ehe er zurück auf seine ehemalige Verlobte zu sprechen kam.

"Und vorhin habe ich erfahren, dass Ran schwanger ist!"

"Ich weiss", sagte Yusaku leise.

"Du weisst es? Woher?"

Der Schriftsteller setzte sich auf und sah seinem Sohn direkt in die Augen.

"Ran war vorhin hier und hat mir ihr Herz ausgeschüttet, so wie du es gerade getan hast. Ihre Mutter Eri ist momentan nicht im Lande und von ihrem Vater hatte sie weder Unterstützung noch Trost bekommen, darum war sie bei dem Menschen gewesen, dem sie ausser ihren Eltern und dir am meisten vertraute. Mir."

"Und? Was hat sie erzählt?", fragte Shinichi neugierig, doch Yusakus Gesichtsausdruck war ernst.

"Etwas Erfreuliches, viel Unerfreuliches. Ich nehme an, du weisst, was das heisst."

Shinichi stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Seine unantastbare Fassade hatte vorher schon Risse, doch jetzt stürzte sie ein. Nun kam die verletzte und traurige Seite von ihm zum Vorschein.

"Es tut mir so leid, was ich zu ihr gesagt habe, aber ich... ich..." Shinichi verstummte kurz. "Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll, ich weiss es einfach nicht."

Yusaku erwiderte nichts, und das fand Shinichi nicht gerade nett von ihm. "Hilf mir doch, Vater. Hilf _uns_!"

"Das kann ich aber nicht, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku endlich und seufzte, als sein Sohn ihn enttäuscht ansah. "Nach dem, was Ran mir erzählt hat, liegt es alleine an euch, was aus euch wird."

"Was hat sie dir denn erzählt?"

Wieder seufzte Yusaku.

"Ich habe dir doch vorhin gesagt, dass sie Trost bei ihrem Vater gesucht hat."

"Ja."

"Weisst du auch, was Kogoro ihr geraten hat?"

Shinichi verneinte, sah seinen Vater an und ahnte, dass es nichts Gutes gewesen sein konnte, und tatsächlich… "Er hat ihr geraten, dich zu vergessen, sich eine neue Wohnung zu suchen und das Kind abzutreiben."

"Was hat er?", fragte Shinichi fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er traute Kogoro zwar in Bezug auf Ran wirklich viel zu, aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass er seiner eigenen Tochter raten würde, ein unschuldiges Kind abzutreiben.

Yusaku seufzte nochmals, lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen beinahe ungläubig den Kopf.

"Und ich habe immer gedacht, dass ihr mal heiraten und eine Familie gründen werdet", sagte er dann. "Doch jetzt habt ihr euch getrennt. Kann ich mich denn so getäuscht haben?"

Shinichi grummelte.

"Dein Egoismus hilft mir nicht weiter, sag mir lieber, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich weiss es nämlich immer noch nicht."

Yusaku räusperte sich, dann setzte er sich wieder auf und sah seinen Sohn direkt in die Augen.

"Shinichi, das Beste und Vernünftigste, was du jetzt tun kannst, ist, einige Nächte darüber zu schlafen und dann mit Ran noch mal zu reden. Hinbiegen, nicht hinschmeissen heisst jetzt die Devise. Bitte hör auf mich. Gib eurer Liebe noch eine Chance. Gib deinem Kind eine Chance. Kinder brauchen eine Mutter und einen Vater, sie brauchen zwei Bezugspersonen. Und euer Kind braucht euch beide, niemand sonst."

Als Shinichi nichts darauf erwiderte, setzte Yusaku nach. "Hör auf dein Herz, bevor du Lebewohl sagst. Achte genau darauf, was es dir sagt. Und entscheide dich dann für das Richtige."

Shinichi blieb immer noch stumm. Das, was sein Vater gerade gesagt hatte, stimmte tatsächlich. Er musste auf sein Herz hören, und er wusste sehr wohl, was das Richtige war. Aber so einfach war das leider nicht. Die Frage, ob er sich endgültig von Ran trennen wollte, konnte er nicht beantworten. Aber er liebte sie doch, und das Kind verband sie schliesslich auch...

Shinichi wusste nicht mehr, was er noch denken sollte. Er wusste es schlicht und einfach nicht, und Yusaku sah ihm das deutlich an.

"Es ist schon spät, du solltest jetzt ins Bett. Schlaf darüber, morgen siehst du alles viel klarer, glaub mir."

Shinichi stand auf.

"Du hast Recht, das wird wohl das Beste sein."

Er seufzte und liess die Schultern hängen. "Gute Nacht, Vater."

"Schlaf gut. Und nur nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, es renkt sich schon alles wieder ein."

"Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

Mit diesen Worten verliess Shinichi das Wohnzimmer und liess seinen Vater alleine zurück. Der zündete sich nun nachdenklich eine Zigarette an und fragte sich, was wohl Ran gerade tat.

Seufzend sah die junge Frau auf die Uhr, die über dem Fernseher an der Wand hing. Vor gut sechs Stunden hatte sie Shinichi das letzte Mal gesehen und vor knapp fünf Stunden das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Schon ganze fünf Stunden waren seitdem vergangen... Und er hatte sich nicht gemeldet.

Es schien tatsächlich aus zu sein.

Ran horchte in sich hinein. Jetzt, als sie vollkommen alleine war und wusste, dass es vorbei war, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie Shinichi doch noch liebte. Aber warum merkte sie das erst jetzt und nicht schon in den vergangenen Wochen? _Warum erst jetzt?_

Sie musste noch mal mit Shinichi reden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Das war ihr klar. Aber jetzt war schon nach Mitternacht, er schlief bestimmt schon. Wecken wollte sie ihn jedoch nicht, darum entschloss sie sich, erst am nächsten Tag zu ihm zu gehen.

Wider Erwarten konnte Ran die ganze Nacht durchschlafen, und als sie am Morgen schlaftrunken auf ihren Wecker schaute, war es bereits halb elf Uhr. Sie hatte fast den halben Tag verschlafen, und es tat ihr nicht mal leid! Ran legte sich wieder hin und griff nach ihrem Handy, um zu schauen, ob sie jemand hatte sprechen wollen. Ihre Erwartung wurde jedoch enttäuscht, da kein Anruf in Abwesenheit auf dem Display angezeigt wurde.

Ohne jegliche Motivation stieg Ran aus dem Bett, duschte und zog sich an, ehe sie sich ohne Frühstück auf den Weg in das Beika-Viertel machte. Sie wollte nun endlich nochmal mit Shinichi reden und ihm klarmachen, dass sie es noch mal versuchen wollte. Und sie wollte ihm klarmachen, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte... Ausserdem wollte sie sich auch für ihr Benehmen entschuldigen. Ran hatte Angst, dass es jetzt endgültig zwischen ihnen vorbei war, doch ein letztes bisschen Hoffnung lebte noch in ihr.

Als sie vor der Villa Kudo stand, war ihr plötzlich mulmig zumute. Auf einmal hatte sie furchtbare Angst davor, das Gebäude zu betreten, da sie genau wusste, wer sie drinnen erwartete; Shinichi.

Der erste Mensch, den sie jedoch sah, war nicht ihr Ex-Verlobter, sondern dessen Vater.

"Hallo Ran, komm doch bitte rein. Ich habe dich schon erwartet."

Die Angesprochene war erstaunt. Sie hatte niemandem gesagt, wohin sie ging, woher also wusste der Schriftsteller, dass sie kam?

"Ich hatte so ein Gefühl", antwortete Yusaku auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Geh ins Wohnzimmer, Shinichi ist dort drin. Und nur keine Angst, er beisst nicht."

Seine sanften Worte gaben Ran Mut, so dass sie seiner Bitte nachkam.

"Shinichi?"

Die linke Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt betrat sie zögernd das Wohnzimmer. Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter sass auf dem Sofa und starrte zu Boden, doch als er Rans Stimme hörte, sah er auf. Sie erschrak.

Shinichi sah sehr müde aus, seine Haare waren zerzauster als sonst, und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Scheinbar hatte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Ihre Trennung ging ihm wohl sehr zu Herzen... Wieder schöpfte etwas Hoffnung. Vielleicht ging es ihm gleich wie ihr, vielleicht hatte auch er eingesehen, dass sie sich noch liebten...

Stumm wartete sie darauf, dass er etwas sagte, doch als er keinen Mucks von sich gab, rettete Yusaku sie aus dieser unangenehmen Lage.

"Setz dich, Ran. Im Stehen redet es sich nicht gut."

Der Schriftsteller, der der Besucherin einen Tee zubereitet hatte, folgte ihr und stellte die Tasse auf das Salon-Tischchen. Ran setzte sich wie geheissen hin und befand sich nun genau Shinichi gegenüber. Doch weder sie noch er sagte ein Wort.

"Ich sehe schon, ich bin hier am falschen Ort", sagte Yusaku und räusperte sich. "Falls ihr mich braucht, ich bin in der Bibliothek."

Mit diesen Worten verliess der Schriftsteller das Wohnzimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, damit die beiden jungen Erwachsenen ungestört waren. Sie waren nun ganz alleine.

Ran erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch vom Vortag zurück, bei dem Shinichi den Anfang gemacht hatte. Es war also nur fair, wenn sie nun beginnen würde.

"Du weisst jetzt, dass ich schwanger bin", sagte sie nach einem Räuspern und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen. "Und ich werde nicht abtreiben, egal was du sagst."

Ran holte tief Luft, dann fuhr sie fort. Sie wollte sich alles von der Seele reden, alles von sich geben, was sie bedrückte, und glücklicherweise konnte sie das auch, ohne von Shinichi auch nur einmal unterbrochen zu werden.

Nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hatte, was sie tags zuvor schon Yusaku mitgeteilt hatte, brach Ran doch noch in Tränen aus. Shinichi zögerte erst noch einen Augenblick, doch dann setzte er sich neben sie und zog sie sanft in seine Arme, um sie zu trösten.

Er wusste nun, dass Ran ihr Streit am Telefon sehr zu schaffen gemacht hatte, und er wusste auch, dass er sie mit seinen Worten sehr verletzt haben musste.

"Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint."

"Es hat sich aber so angehört", schniefte Ran traurig. "Und es hat mich sehr verletzt."

"Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid", sagte Shinichi, nun ebenfalls traurig. "Ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen."

Ran antwortete nicht.

Stille breitete sich im Wohnzimmer aus, doch so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Shinichi sorgte dafür und sprach mit Widerwillen das Telefongespräch vom Vortag an.

"Als wir gestern telefoniert haben, da... da wolltest du mir noch etwas sagen?"

Ran fiel es wieder ein.

"Ja, ich... Bitte versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich möchte dich wirklich nicht damit schocken..."

"Schocken? Mit was denn?", fragte Shinichi ahnungslos.

"Na ja, es geht um das Baby", murmelte Ran.

"Warum? Ist es irgendwie krank oder-"

"Nein, nein. Es ist nur..."

Ran sah zu Shinichi hoch und lächelte ihn verlegen an. "Ich, ähm... es sind Zwillinge."

Shinichi sah sie überrascht und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Was?"

Rans Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Ganz recht, es sind zwei Babys."

"Das ist ja..."

Shinichi war sprachlos, er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne dass dabei ein Laut über seine Lippen gekommen war. Vor Freude umarmte er Ran, zog sie auf die Beine und schwang sie herum. Die Tränen, die ihm dabei in die Augen stiegen, waren Freudentränen, die er nicht wegwischte.

Nachdem Shinichi die Überraschung verdaut und sich wieder einigermassen beruhigt hatte, war die Zeit reif, alle ihre Probleme endgültig aus der Welt zu schaffen, jetzt konnten sie in Ruhe über alles reden. Und das taten Shinichi und Ran auch lange und ausgiebig, danach lagen sie sich glücklich in den Armen und genossen die traute Zweisamkeit.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren Ran und Shinichi endlich wieder glücklich, sie waren wieder ein Paar, das sich versöhnt und einander verziehen hatte. Und dieses Mal würde es eine Hochzeit geben, das versprachen sie sich gegenseitig.

Yusaku, der seine Neugierde nicht unterdrücken konnte, spähte kurz ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte seinen Sohn und dessen Wieder-Verlobte Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa. Er lächelte, dann schloss er die Tür wieder.

Zusammen würden sie es hinbekommen und eine richtige Familie werden, da war Yusaku sich ganz sicher. Zusammen würden sie alles schaffen.

Es war ein Happyend wie es im Buch stand. Doch nicht nur für Shinichi und Ran, sondern auch für ihre ungeborenen Zwillinge, die nun die Chance hatten, in einer intakten Familie aufwachsen zu können. Es war ein Happyend für sie alle.

Owari

22.08.10 00:00 9


	8. 08 vernarbt

**...**** vernarbt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er das Café verliess und auf die Strasse trat, schlug er sofort den Weg in den Park ein. In einer ruhigen Umgebung konnte er besser nachdenken, und der Park war der einzige Ort, an dem er an der frischen Luft war und sich trotzdem irgendwie zu Hause fühlte. Er wusste nicht, dass Ran in demselben Park war, nach wie vor auf einer Bank sass und an ihre gemeinsamen Kinder dachte.

Alleine würde sie es nicht schaffen, das wusste Ran jetzt schon. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, diese zwei Kinder alleine grosszuziehen. Was also konnte sie tun?

Eine Abtreibung kam für sie nicht in Frage, allein schon aus moralischen Gründen. Und ausserdem... war Shinichi der Vater. Der Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte...

Sie waren ja nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, sie hatten sich in Frieden getrennt. Und den Babys keine Chance zum Leben zu geben, nur weil sie nichts mehr füreinander empfanden, brachte sie nicht übers Herz. Nein, sie würde die Kinder austragen, sie auf die Welt bringen und versuchen, ihnen ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Genau das würde sie tun.

Ran war voller Entschlossenheit. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Shinichi zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Aber das hatte noch Zeit, es musste nicht gleich jetzt sein. Erst würde sie nach Hause gehen und einen heissen Tee trinken. Und danach oder währenddessen etwas lesen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie würde dabei ungestört sein, das wusste sie. Denn Shinichi würde nicht nach Hause kommen...

Ran wurde wieder nachdenklich.

Nach Hause...

Als sie und Shinichi damals entschieden hatten, zusammenzuziehen, hatten sie sich eine kleine, aber hübsche Wohnung in einem Vorort von Tokyo gemietet. Ran hatte einen gewissen Abstand zu ihrem Vater gebraucht, und auch Shinichi wollte nicht unter dem gleichen Dach wohnen wie seine Eltern, wenn sie mal wieder in Japan waren. Also entschlossen sie sich zu diesem Schritt. Doch jetzt hatten sie sich getrennt.

Es war schade, sehr schade sogar, doch rückgängig machen konnte sie es nicht mehr. Jetzt durfte sie nicht mehr zurückschauen, sondern nur noch nach vorne blicken. Denn ihre Zukunft war, wenn sie es recht bedachte, eigentlich gar nicht so düster...

Ran hatte sich inzwischen wieder vollständig beruhigt. Nun beobachtete sie mehr oder weniger interessiert die anderen Besucher des Parks, schaute zwischendurch zum Himmel hoch und kickte dann einen Kieselstein zwischen ihren Füssen hin und her. Sie vertiefte sich so sehr in das Spiel, dass sie erst wieder hochsah, als eine junge, braunhaarige Frau ganz dicht an ihr vorbeiging. Ran schaute der Fremden hinterher, bis sie plötzlich einen Menschen erblickte, von dem sie sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde erst verabschiedet hatte; Shinichi.

Er hatte beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, schaute nachdenklich zu Boden und schlenderte in ihre Richtung. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Frau, die vorhin an Ran vorbeiging, ebenfalls nachdenklich zu Boden starrte und nicht sah, wo sie hinlief. Ran dachte schon, dass sie noch ineinander knallen würden, und kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, passierte es auch schon.

Shinichi entschuldigte sich sofort für sein achtloses Verhalten, und Ran fand es sehr typisch. Auch wenn sie beide die Schuld an ihrem Zusammenstoss trugen, nahm es Shinichi alleine auf sich. Ran hörte die Worte nicht, die er mit der Frau wechselte, doch das wollte sie auch nicht.

Nach wenigen Minuten war die Frau verschwunden und Shinichi stand noch an der gleichen Stelle. Er liess den Blick durch den Park schweifen und entdeckte Ran, die zurücksah und insgeheim hoffte, dass er zu ihr kommen und sich setzen würde. Doch das tat Shinichi nicht. Er nickte ihr nur zu, drehte sich um und verliess den Park wieder.

Ran entschloss, den Park ebenfalls zu verlassen und nach Hause zu gehen. Ihr neues Leben als Single hatte schon längst begonnen, sie hatte sich allerdings noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Doch mit jedem Tag, der verging, kam ihr der Gedanke nicht mehr so fremd vor. Sie begann, ihr Leben wieder zu leben, und sie wusste, dass auch Shinichi das tat. Wenn auch nicht gerade so, wie sie es sich für ihn wünschen würde.

Shinichi arbeitete wie besessen. Er stand frühmorgens auf, ging zur Arbeit, kehrte spätabends nach Hause zurück und ging nach einem kargen Abendessen sofort ins Bett. Am nächsten Tag wiederholte sich das Ganze, ebenso an den Wochenenden. Spass hatte er an seiner Arbeit schon lange nicht mehr, er schleppte sich nur noch lustlos durch die trostlosen Tage, und er wünschte sich ein Ende.

Bei Ran verlief es viel anders, sie bekam mehr Schlaf als Shinichi und auch sonst hatte sie lange nicht ein so stressiges Leben wie er. Sie genoss ihr Leben als Schwangere in vollen Zügen, im Gegensatz zu Shinichi, der sein Leben mehr und mehr verfluchte. Er hatte seine Trennung von Ran immer noch nicht wirklich überwunden, auch wenn es schon Wochen her war. Er dachte jeden Tag an seine Ex-Verlobte, er konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen, obwohl er sie kaum noch sah. Durch die Arbeit versuchte er, den Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen, doch er scheiterte jeden Tag aufs Neue jämmerlich.

Zwei Monate später konnte Shinichi nicht mehr so weiterleben. Er musste etwas an seinem trostlosen Alltag ändern, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Die einzige Person, die dazu in der Lage war und die nicht im Ausland lebte, war Ran. So kam es, dass nur Minuten später ihr Handy zu klingeln begann.

Es läutete nur ein einziges Mal, dann nahm seine Ex-Verlobte ab.

"Hallo Ran, ich bin's."

"Hallo Shinichi. Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie und freute sich, seine Stimme zu hören.

"Es geht so", antwortete er und seufzte, was bei seinem Gegenüber Sorge hervorrief. "Eigentlich geht's mir überhaupt nicht gut", fügte er dann hinzu.

"Wieso, was ist denn los?"

Er seufzte erneut.

"Weisst du, ich..."

Shinichi verstummte und schloss die Augen, was Ran jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Sein Schweigen beunruhigte sie noch mehr.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich würde dich gerne zum Tee einladen", sagte Shinichi daraufhin und hoffte, dass Ran nicht absagte. "Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Ran war überrascht, denn eigentlich hatte sie den Anruf so schnell entgegengenommen, weil sie selber mit ihm reden wollte, sie jedoch bisher nicht den Mut dazu hatte aufbringen können. Dass Shinichi von sich aus angerufen hatte, war ein echter Glücksfall, zumal sie schon seit Längerem insgeheim darauf gewartet hatte.

"Ich komme gerne", sagte sie daraufhin. "Du musst mir nur sagen, wann und um welche Zeit."

"Von mir aus kannst du kommen, wann du willst", entgegnete Shinichi. "Ich habe mir ein paar Tage frei genommen, ich bin also zu Hause."

"Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich sofort vorbeikomme?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich freue mich sogar", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäss und war total erleichtert. Das Gespräch mit Ran verlief besser als er es erwartet hatte, und er konnte es jetzt schon kaum noch erwarten, sie wieder zu sehen.

Ran hielt ihr Wort und machte sich sofort auf den Weg, und nur zehn Minuten später stand sie vor Shinichis Villa.

Als dieser ihr die Haustür öffnete, sprang ihm sofort ihr Bauch ins Auge. Er war längst nicht mehr so flach wie er ihn kannte, und er wusste auch sofort, dass seine ehemalige Verlobte schwanger war. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihn das traurig, doch er liess sich nichts anmerken und tat, als ob es ihn nicht kümmern würde.

Nachdem Shinichi ihr einen Tee zubereitet hatte, brachte er diesen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ran sich bereits auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht schon früher gesagt habe", begann Ran mit leiser Stimme. "Ich weiss, dass ich schon viel eher bei dir hätte vorbeikommen sollen, aber ich... ich..." Sie verstummte und strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Schon gut, Ran, es ist okay."

"Ehrlich?", fragte sie ganz schüchtern. "Du bist nicht wütend auf mich?"

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Na ja, weil..."

Ran fiel kein passender Grund ein, weswegen sie den Mund wieder schloss. Sie hatte ja zwar gehofft, dass Shinichi Verständnis für ihr Verhalten aufbringen würde, aber dass er es tatsächlich tat und dabei auch noch keinerlei Wut zeigte, überraschte sie trotzdem.

Das Schweigen, das daraufhin herrschte, war für beide unangenehm, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit überwanden sie sich, und es schien, ein schöner Nachmittag zu werden.

Allerdings wurde dieser jäh gestört.

Gerade als Shinichi und Ran sich näher über ihre Schwangerschaft unterhalten wollten, klingelte es an der Tür. Shinichi war davon nicht begeistert, dennoch ging er zur Tür und öffnet sie. Sofort erklang eine aufgebrachte, weibliche Stimme, und auch Shinichis Stimme war plötzlich deutlich zu hören. Ran hörte, dass er versuchte, die Besucherin abzuwimmeln, doch schnell zeigte sich, dass er damit keinen Erfolg hatte.

Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer, und Ran erkannte die Besucherin sofort; es war dieselbe Frau, die vor zwei Monaten mit Shinichi im Park zusammengestossen war.

Kaum hatte diese die schwangere Ran entdeckt, kniff sie verächtlich und schlecht gelaunt ihre Lippen zusammen.

"Oh. Sie etwa auch?", fragte sie ohne ein Hallo und zeigte auf Rans deutlichen Bauch. Die Angesprochene sah sie erstaunt an und wusste nicht, was das heissen sollte.

"Ich bin auch schwanger", ergänzte die Brünette, strich sich über den eigenen Bauch und drehte sich dann zu Shinichi um, der nun ebenfalls wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat. "Und zwar von ihm."

Der junge Detektiv starrte die Fremde erschrocken an, und Ran tat dasselbe bei Shinichi.

"Wie bitte?", fragte der Detektiv fassungslos, und die Frau regte sich darüber auf.

"Jetzt tu nicht so scheinheilig. Nachdem du dich von deiner Schnecke getrennt hast, hast du dich mit mir vergnügt. Und das hier", sagte sie und deutete auf ihren Bauch. "Das hier ist das Ergebnis davon."

"Shinichi, ist das wahr?", fragte Ran leise. "Hast du mit dieser Frau geschlafen?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht!", rief er ausser sich. "Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, warum ich das hätte tun sollen."

Darauf hatte die fremde Brünette eine klare Antwort.

"Na, weil du dich ablenken wolltest, ganz einfach. Du wolltest den Trennungsschmerz vergessen, dem Lauf der Natur folgen, den Frust ablassen, sich wieder wie ein richtiger Mann fühlen..."

Shinichi drehte sich fast der Magen um. Ja, er war ein Mann, aber deswegen sprang er doch nicht sofort mit einer fremden Frau ins Bett, nur um den Trennungsschmerz zu vergessen!

Ran sah Shinichi zutiefst verletzt an. Bis vorhin hatte sie gedacht, dass sie sich wieder besser verstehen würden, sie hatten sogar zusammen gelacht! Das hatte ihr die Hoffnung, dass Shinichi es nochmal mit ihr versuchen wollte, zurückgegeben. Doch jetzt musste sie sich so etwas anhören!

Shinichi ahnte, woran seine ehemalige Verlobte dachte, und versuchte sofort, sich zu verteidigen.

"Ran, ich schwöre, dass ich nicht der Vater des ungeborenen Babys bin. Bitte glaube mir, ich lüge dich nicht an. Ich habe keinen Grund dazu."

"Hör nicht auf ihn, wir Frauen müssen zusammenhalten!", wandte sich die Brünette nun ebenfalls an Ran.

Diese allerdings wusste nicht mehr, wem sie glauben sollte. Und diese Unsicherheit hatte für sie ein völlig anderes Gefühl zur Folge, als sie es in einer solchen Situation erwarten würde; in Ran brodelte Eifersucht hoch, sie war total eifersüchtig auf die Frau. Doch warum war das so?

Shinichi währenddessen hatte ganz anderes im Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen, um sein Gehirn zu Höchstleistungen zu bringen, und es funktionierte tatsächlich. Er wusste nun, wie er Rans Vertrauen zurückgewinnen konnte und wandte sich der fremden Frau zu.

"Um es ein für alle Mal zu klären", begann er siegessicher. "Wenn ich tatsächlich mit Ihnen geschlafen hätte, hätte Ihnen etwas ganz Bestimmtes an meinem Körper auffallen müssen. Wenn Sie mir sagen können, was es war, dann..."

Shinichi sprach nicht weiter, doch seine Worte verfehlten nicht die von ihm erhoffte Wirkung. Die Frau war plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, sie schaute sogar einmal hilfesuchend zu Ran, doch die sah nur Shinichi an und dachte nach. Stimmt, es gab da tatsächlich etwas Besonderes an seinem Körper, sie selber wusste das neben ihm selber am besten.

"Ich höre?"

Shinichi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort.

Die Brünette wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser, bis sie schliesslich kapitulierte.

"Schon gut, du hast gewonnen."

Shinichi lächelte zufrieden. Die Wahrheit hatte wieder einmal gesiegt.

"Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte Ran leise. "Warum haben Sie uns angelogen und Shinichi in Misskredit bringen wollen? Sind Sie überhaupt schwanger?"

Die Besucherin schaute sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an.

"Ja, das bin ich", antwortete sie. "Aber ich lebe nicht mehr mit dem Vater des Kindes zusammen."

"Gehen Sie zu dem Mann und reden sie noch mal mit ihm", sagte Ran daraufhin. "Vielleicht gibt es für Sie beide doch noch ein gutes Ende."

"Aber ich habe mich mit ihm zerstritten und mich schliesslich von ihm getrennt, nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass er mich betrogen hat. Und ich brauche Geld. Shinichi Kudo hat Geld, er ist wohlhabend. Und ein guter Vater." Ran sah sie erstaunt an, woraufhin die Brünette fortfuhr. "Als wir vor einiger Zeit im Park zusammengestossen waren, hat er sich sofort bei mir entschuldigt, obwohl auch ich zur Hälfte die Schuld trug. Doch er nahm alles auf sich, er war nett und freundlich zu mir."

Das regte Ran ziemlich auf. Bis vorhin hatte sie etwas Mitleid verspürt, doch jetzt war von diesem Gefühl nichts mehr da. Böse schaute sie sie an.

"Das rechtfertigt aber trotzdem noch lange nicht Ihre Lügen und fiesen Unterstellungen", sagte sie mit ernster und vor Wut zitternder Stimme. "Und es war Ihrem ungeborenen Kind gegenüber nicht fair."

"Ich weiss", seufzte die Besucherin und liess die Schultern hängen.

Jetzt meldete sich Shinichi wieder zu Wort.

"Gehen Sie und lassen Sie sich nicht wieder bei mir blicken."

Kaum hatte sich die Fremde bei ihnen nochmal entschuldigt und war gegangen, versuchte Ran sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Tasse, deren Inhalt inzwischen kalt war, leerte sie in einem Zug.

"Willst du noch einen Tee?"

"Ja, gerne", antwortete sie, ehe ihr etwas einfiel. "Oder darf ich deinen haben? Der ist auch schon kalt."

"Wenn du willst, von mir aus."

"Danke."

Auch sein Tee verschwand in Sekundenschnelle, worüber Shinichi erstaunt war.

"Hast du immer noch Durst?"

Ran ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sie hatte ganz anderes im Kopf.

"Das war sehr geschickt von dir", sagte sie stattdessen und starrte zu Boden. "Ich weiss, was du mit dem Etwas an deinem Körper gemeint hast. Ich Idiot hatte es doch tatsächlich vergessen..."

Nach diesen Worten stand sie auf, trat zu Shinichi und zog ihm langsam das T-Shirt etwas hoch. Hervor kam eine etwa sechs Zentimeter lange Narbe in der Nähe seines Bauchnabels, die deutlich zu sehen war. Sanft strich Ran über die ehemalige Wunde und erinnerte sich an den Moment, in dem sie entstand und Shinichi deswegen beinahe gestorben wäre.

Damals verfolgte Shinichi einen Mörder durch die halbe Stadt, und Ran half tatkräftig mit. Nachdem sie den Verbrecher in eine Sackgasse getrieben hatten, zückte dieser plötzlich ein Messer und griff Ran an. Durch die Hetzerei durch die Strassen war sie allerdings zu erschöpft, um sich zu verteidigen, weswegen Shinichi, der wusste, dass sie es nicht überleben würde, sich ohne zu zögern vor sie warf.

Das Messer bohrte sich tief in seinen Körper und verletzte die Leber. Shinichi sackte auf der Stelle zusammen und blutete stark, und Ran konnte nichts anders tun als die Wunde mit blossen Händen so gut es ging zuzudrücken. Sie erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass die Verletzung lebensgefährlich war, und dass Shinichi sofort ärztliche Hilfe benötigte.

Glücklicherweise traf in diesem Moment die Polizei ein und überwältigte den Mörder, und Kommissar Megure höchstpersönlich brachte seinen jungen Mitarbeiter ins Krankenhaus.

Es war sehr knapp, doch Shinichi überlebte. Und seit jenem Tag trug er an seinem Körper einen sichtbaren Beweis für seine Liebe zu Ran.

"Mit dieser Tat hast du mir damals bewiesen, dass du mich über alles liebst. Du hast mich mehr geliebt als dein eigenes Leben, du wärst sogar für mich gestorben. Das war dein grösster Liebesbeweis." Ran machte eine kurze Pause. "Klar, dass die Frau nicht wusste, dass du dort eine Narbe hast. Was es mit ihr auf sich hat, welche Geschichte sie erzählen kann..."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, stattdessen zog er sein T-Shirt nach unten und verdeckte so die Narbe wieder.

"Damals haben wir uns ewige Liebe geschworen...", sagte er daraufhin leise.

"Ich weiss", seufzte Ran und setzte sich wieder hin. "Aber dass sich diese... diese Person einfach so-"

"Ran, bitte", unterbrach Shinichi sie sofort. "Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick.

"Ich auch nicht."

Stille breitete sich im Wohnzimmer aus, doch dieses Mal war es kein verlegenes, sondern ein vertrautes Schweigen. Beide dachten über die letzten Minuten und die unaufrichtige Besucherin nach.

Durch dieses Erlebnis und die Gefühle, die es in ihr ausgelöst hatte, erkannte Ran, dass sie Shinichi immer noch liebte. Die Eifersucht, die sie bei der blossen Vorstellung von ihm und der Frau zusammen verspürt hatte, war das deutlichste Zeichen dafür.

Als sie zu Shinichi hinübersah, erkannte sie, dass es ihm nicht viel anders ging.

Diese Lüge hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, und er zog einen silbernen Ring, den er seit Monaten immer mit sich herumtrug, aus seiner Hosentasche. Ran erkannte sofort, dass es ihr Verlobungsring war.

Shinichi sah ihr tief in die Augen, dann steckte er ihn sich an den Ringfinger.

"Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Ran traten Freudentränen in die Augen. Auch sie hatte ihren Verlobungsring immer und überall dabei, jedoch nicht in einer der Taschen, sondern als Anhänger der Halskette. Auch sie streifte sich den Ring wieder über, und dieses Mal schwor sie sich, den Ring erst wieder abzunehmen, wenn er dem Trauring weichen musste.

Ran und Shinichi schauten sich noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann warf sie sich ihm an den Hals und küsste ihren Wieder-Verlobten voller neu entfachter Leidenschaft.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen, sie wollten es noch einmal miteinander versuchen. Und dieses Mal, das versprachen sie sich gegenseitig, würden sie sich nicht wieder trennen. Dieses Mal würden sie für immer zusammenbleiben.

Owari

22.08.10 00:00 9


	9. 09 verzweifelt

**... ****verzweifelt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen ihre Gedanken sich fast schon überschlagen hatten, war Ran sich jedoch sicher, dass sie auch dieses Problem lösen konnte. Sie würde es schon schaffen, die Situation zu meistern, sie würde es schaffen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und sie würde es schaffen, ihren Kindern ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen.

Zumindest glaubte sie das.

Einen Monat später, an einem scheinbar gewöhnlichen Morgen, wachte Ran mit starken Bauchschmerzen auf. Sie krümmte sich kurz vor Schmerz, doch plötzlich war dieser wie weggeblasen. Ran dachte zuerst, sie hätte eine Magenverstimmung, doch dann wusste sie, dass ihre Schmerzen einen anderen Ursprung hatten. Das Blut, das sie daraufhin in der Toilette entdeckte, war der deutlichste Hinweis dafür. Voller Sorge um ihre Ungeborenen rief Ran ihren Frauenarzt an und vereinbarte noch für denselben Morgen einen Termin.

Eineinhalb Stunden später war sie bei der Ultraschalluntersuchung und flehte lautlos, dass es ihren Babys gut gehen würde und dass die Schmerzen, die sie verspürt hatte, und das Blut nichts zu bedeuten hatten.

Ihr Arzt hatte sich ihre Schilderung angehört und war nun mitten in der Untersuchung, doch da er angestrengt und hochkonzentriert auf den Monitor blickte, wusste Ran nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Nach weiteren langen, stillen Minuten meldete sich endlich der Arzt zu Wort.

"Es tut mir leid, Frau Mori, aber da ist nichts."

Ran erschrak.

"Was? Aber das kann doch nicht sein...?"

Fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf das Ultraschallbild am Monitor, doch auch sie erkannte nichts. Keine Embryos, keine Babys, kein menschliches Leben. Einfach nichts.

"Es tut mir sehr leid."

Jetzt wusste Ran endgültig, warum sie diese Bauchschmerzen gehabt und was das Blut bedeutet hatte. _Eine Fehlgeburt_. Sie war nicht mehr schwanger, sie hatte ihre Babys verloren.

Noch auf dem Untersuchungstisch brach Ran in Tränen aus und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

Shinichi währenddessen hatte keine Ahnung, was seine ehemalige Verlobte gerade durchmachte. Er hatte andere Probleme, die ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen drohten. Gefährlichere Probleme.

Bei seiner Arbeit als Detektiv konnte nicht immer alles reibungslos und harmlos ablaufen, es gab Tage, an denen er gut aufpassen musste, um nicht durch Fremdeinwirkung im Jenseits zu landen. So ein Tag war heute.

Nachdem er seinen Angreifer mit einem gezielten Kinnhaken und einem harten Tritt in den Bauch kampfunfähig gemacht hatte, machte er seinem Frust lautstark Luft. Kommissar Megure schickte seinen besten Mann daraufhin nach Hause, doch Shinichi hatte keine Lust dazu. Dort würde ja sowieso niemand auf ihn warten. Stattdessen beschloss er, zu seinem und Rans gemeinsamen Lieblingsplatz gleich bei der Klippe zu gehen und dort solange zu bleiben, bis er wieder einen klaren Kopf und sich beruhigt hatte. Kaum hatte er diesen Entschluss gefasst, war er auch schon auf dem Weg.

Seine ehemalige Verlobte hatte sich äusserlich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, doch innerlich war Ran noch immer total aufgewühlt. Ihre Seele lag in Scherben, ihr Herz hatte ein tiefes Loch, von dem sie sich sicher war, dass es nie wieder verheilen würde. Der Schicksalsschlag des heutigen Tages hatte sie sehr mitgenommen, sie hatte sich Shinichis Schulter gewünscht, an der sie sich hätte ausweinen können. Doch die war nicht da, Shinichi war nicht da. Nicht mehr.

Ran stiegen Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Sie hatte sich von ihm getrennt. Sie erlitt eine Fehlgeburt, sie hatte ihre Kinder dadurch viel zu früh verloren.

Ran hatte keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mehr.

Ohne sich noch um etwas zu kümmern, lief Ran los. Ihr Weg führte sie durch mehrere Häuserblocks bis zum Beika-Park, in dem sie und Shinichi einen Lieblingsplatz gehabt hatten. Dort wollte sie hin, zu der Klippe, die ihr einen Ausweg aus ihrer Situation bot.

Shinichi, der schon lange da war und ganz alleine auf einer Bank sass, hatte nur erstarrt zusehen können, wie Ran schnurstracks auf die Klippe zuging, dann davor stoppte und in Tränen aufgelöst hinuntersah. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, was sie vorhatte, und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er sprang sofort auf.

Ran hatte weder bemerkt noch geahnt, dass Shinichi ebenfalls da war, und dachte, sie wäre vollkommen alleine. Kurz noch zögerte sie, doch dann hob sie ein Bein und wollte den letzten Schritt machen. Shinichi jedoch liess es nicht zu.

"Ran! Tu es nicht!"

Er sprang sie regelrecht an, und seine Tat hatte das von ihm gewünschte Ergebnis. Nur eine Sekunde später lag er in sicherem Abstand zum Abgrund mit Ran auf festem Boden.

Shinichi atmete auf, doch die Gerettete schlug und trat wild um sich und zappelte so stark, dass sie es ihrem Retter schwer machte, sie festzuhalten.

"Ran, beruhige dich doch! Ich bin's!"

"Nein, lass mich los! Ich will nicht mehr! Lass mich los!"

"Vergiss es", keuchte Shinichi, schnappte sich ihre Handgelenke und presste sie so lange auf den Boden, bis Ran keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich zu wehren. Sie begann zu wimmern.

"Ran, was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte Shinichi und richtete sich keuchend auf. Er war ziemlich ausser Puste, Rans Bändigung hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet.

Sie jedoch antwortete nicht, stattdessen begann sie zu schluchzen.

"Komm, ich bringe dich von hier weg", sagte Shinichi leise und hob seine weinende Ex-Verlobte auf. Ran klammerte sich sofort fest an ihn, während er sie zu sich nach Hause trug und schliesslich in sein Bett legte.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach einer für Ran mehr oder weniger erholsamen Nacht, sassen beide im Wohnzimmer mit je einer Tasse Tee in den Händen. Shinichi hatte die ganze Nacht an ihrer Seite verbracht, er hatte keine Minute geschlafen, dementsprechend sah er ziemlich mitgenommen und müde aus. Allerdings auch erleichtert, was Ran wiederum ein schlechtes Gewissen machte.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Was ist bloss in dich gefahren?", fragte Shinichi und sah sie direkt an. "Warum um Himmels Willen wolltest du dich umbringen?"

Diese Worte, die zwar vorwurfsvoll, gleichzeitig aber auch mit Sorge ausgesprochen wurden, rissen ihren inneren Damm ein.

Ran brach in Tränen aus, ihr dünner Körper erbebte unter den Schluchzern, es war ein herzzerreissendes Bild, das sich Shinichi bot. Langsam und zögernd setzte er sich neben Ran, und als er sah, dass sie nichts dagegen unternahm, legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Als ihm durch ihr Weinen selber fast die Tränen kamen, konnte er nicht anders, als seine ehemalige Verlobte fest zu umarmen.

Genau das hatte Ran gebraucht.

Sie hatte es vermisst, dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Sie hatte es so sehr vermisst, dass es jetzt geradezu himmlisch war.

Shinichi wartete in Ruhe ab, bis Ran sich wieder fassen würde, und strich ihr währenddessen immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Als sie sich ein paar Minuten später wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, erzählte sie ihm unter stillen Tränen, was sie so sehr bedrückte. Dass sie schwanger war, aber die Embryos verloren hatte, und jetzt auch die Trennung, die ihr sehr nahe ging.

"Du warst schwanger?", fragte Shinichi völlig perplex, und Ran nickte.

"Ja, aber... jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe sie verloren."

"Sie?"

Shinichi verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Es waren Zwillinge..."

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte er und starrte dann wortlos mit der Hand am Mund zu Boden. Er wäre Vater geworden, wenn Ran die Embryos nicht verloren hätte. Vater von Zwillingen...

Shinichi stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Eine eigene Familie war schon immer sein Traum gewesen, er hatte schon immer Kinder haben wollen. Und er hatte immer gewünscht, dass Ran die Mutter seiner Kinder wurde. Für ganz kurze Zeit war sie das auch gewesen, im übertragenen Sinne. Doch jetzt hatte sie sie verloren... und er wurde nicht Vater.

Traurig und total verzweifelt sah er Ran an.

"War unsere Trennung der Grund dafür?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, und sie zuckte ebenso traurig mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Mein Arzt meinte, dass so etwas vielen Schwangeren widerfährt, aber die Ursachen dafür sind immer noch unklar."

Shinichi blieb kurz still, ehe er die wichtigste Frage des Tages stellte.

"Und was jetzt?"

Seine Sitznachbarin zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, sie sah traurig zu Boden.

"Ich habe mich auf die Kinder gefreut, ich habe mir schon ausgemalt, wie es ist, wenn sie herumtollen und zusammen spielen. Aber jetzt... Ich habe niemanden mehr."

"Falsch, du hast mich", sagte Shinichi leise und drückte Ran noch etwas näher an sich. Sie sah in sein Gesicht hoch, und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte sie ihn ganz sachte geküsst.

"Lass mich nicht allein."

Shinichi war zwar etwas überrascht, doch nach Rans Worten blieb er stumm und kam ihrem Wunsch nach.

Im Wohnzimmer herrschte Stille, während die jungen Erwachsenen ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Beide dachten über ihre gemeinsame Zeit nach, und Shinichi überlegte sich, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, es nochmal mit Ran zu versuchen. Er sah sie fragend an, und ihre nächsten Worte waren der Beweis dafür, dass auch sie es so wollte.

"Verlass mich nicht."

Er lächelte kurz, dann strich er ihr wieder sanft über den Rücken, und Ran war froh, seine Nähe zu spüren. Dass sie durch ihre Fehlgeburt wieder mit ihm zusammengekommen war, war für sie trotzdem nur ein schwacher Trost. Dennoch hoffte sie, dass nicht nur Shinichi, sondern auch sie sich eines Tages wieder über die schönen Dinge des Lebens freuen konnte.

Owari

19.09.10 00:10 4


	10. 10 verloren

**... ****verloren**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen ihre Gedanken sich fast schon überschlagen hatten, war Ran sich jedoch sicher, dass sie auch dieses Problem lösen konnte. Sie würde es schon schaffen, die Situation zu meistern, sie würde es schaffen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und sie würde es schaffen, ihren Kindern ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Shinichi zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Doch das hatte noch Zeit.

Während der nächsten zwanzig Tage sahen sie sich nicht, sie liefen sich nicht in der Stadt über den Weg, und sie telefonierten auch nicht. Nach weiteren zehn Tagen beschlossen jedoch beide unabhängig voneinander, zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Beika-Park gleich bei der Klippe zu gehen und den schönen Abend zu geniessen.

Ran war als erste dort und beobachtete stumm den Sonnenuntergang, Shinichi traf erst kurz danach ein, als die Sonne schon verschwunden war. Der Detektiv erkannte Ran sofort, doch er machte nicht wieder kehrt, sondern trat er zu ihr. Er hatte schliesslich keinen Grund, vor ihr weglaufen zu müssen.

"Hallo Ran."

Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Oh, hallo Shinichi", sagte sie, als sie ihn erkannte. "Wie geht's dir?"

Er seufzte und strich sich müde über die Augen.

"Es geht so. Ich habe viel zu tun, ich..." Er verstummte kurz. "Kann ich mich setzen?"

"Nur zu", sagte Ran und rückte ein Stück zur Seite.

"Und wie geht's dir?", fragte Shinichi, nachdem er neben ihr Platz genommen hatte.

"Ach, es geht so", erwiderte auch sie und schaute dann wieder aufs Meer hinaus, das inzwischen eine rote Farbe angenommen hatte. "Es ist ein schöner Abend, was?", seufzte sie, woraufhin Shinichi sich nicht sicher war, ob Ran überhaupt Gesellschaft wünschte.

"Wenn du alleine sein willst, akzeptiere ich es und gehe wieder."

Ran reagierte sofort.

"Nein, nein, bleib ruhig. Es ist ganz gut, dass du hier bist, ich muss dir nämlich noch etwas Wichtiges sagen."

Shinichi sah sie fragend an.

"Und was?"

"Ich... ähm..."

"Du... was?", fragte er gespannt.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..."

"Vielleicht einfach geradeheraus?", schlug Shinichi vor.

Ran seufzte.

"Siehst du es denn nicht?", stellte sie daraufhin die Gegenfrage.

Shinichi musterte sie kurz mit scharfem Blick.

"Du hast zugenommen, aber-"

"Ich bin schwanger", unterbrach sie ihn endlich, räusperte sich und strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

"Du bist was? Schwanger?", fragte Shinichi völlig perplex, und sie nickte.

"Ja."

"Ehrlich?"

Shinichi war die Freude deutlich anzusehen, und Ran wunderte sich sehr darüber.

"Ja, aber..."

Sie beschloss, ihm noch nicht zu sagen, dass es Zwillinge waren, obwohl sie gar nicht wusste, wieso. Shinichi währenddessen sah sie gespannt an.

"Aber was?"

"Ach nichts", entgegnete Ran und lächelte. "Ich habe eigentlich mit einer ganz anderen Reaktion von dir gerechnet, weisst du."

"Aber Ran, du solltest mich doch kennen", meinte Shinichi und schmunzelte.

Seine Sitznachbarin erwiderte nichts, verlegen schaute sie wieder aufs Meer hinaus und erinnerte sich daran, als Shinichi ihr mal gesagt hatte, dass er sich schon immer eine eigene Familie und eigene Kinder gewünscht hatte.

"Hältst du mich auf dem Laufenden?", fragte Shinichi weiter, was Ran zurück in die Gegenwart holte und sie erneut sehr überraschte.

"Ähm... wenn du willst."

"Sehr gerne sogar."

Einerseits war Shinichi betrübt, dass er nicht mehr mit Ran zusammen war, andererseits aber auch hocherfreut über die Nachricht, dass er Vater wurde.

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, dann stand er auf.

"Ich würde gerne noch etwas bleiben, aber leider muss ich jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch einen Termin, den ich nicht verpassen darf."

Dabei schnitt er eine Grimasse, und Ran lächelte.

"Immer im Einsatz, unser gefeierter Meisterdetektiv, was? Es hat sich nichts verändert."

"Nein, hat sich nicht", seufzte er, hielt es dann aber für besser, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. "Na dann, mach's gut und pass auf dich auf."

"Du auch."

Shinichi hob die Hand zum Gruss, dann ging er. Ihre Wege trennten sich wieder.

Einen Monat später, an einem scheinbar gewöhnlichen Morgen, wachte Ran mit starken Bauchschmerzen auf. Sie krümmte sich kurz vor Schmerz, doch plötzlich war dieser wie weggeblasen. Ran dachte zuerst, sie hätte eine Magenverstimmung, doch dann wusste sie, dass ihre Schmerzen einen anderen Ursprung hatten. Das Blut, das sie daraufhin in der Toilette entdeckte, war der deutlichste Hinweis dafür. Voller Sorge um ihre Ungeborenen rief Ran ihren Frauenarzt an und vereinbarte noch für denselben Morgen einen Termin.

Eineinhalb Stunden später war Ran bei der Ultraschalluntersuchung und flehte lautlos, dass es ihren Babys gut gehen würde und dass die Schmerzen, die sie verspürt hatte, und das Blut nichts zu bedeuten hatten.

Ihr Arzt hatte sich ihre Schilderung angehört und war nun mitten in der Untersuchung, doch da er angestrengt und hochkonzentriert auf den Monitor blickte, wusste Ran nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Nach weiteren langen, stillen Minuten meldete sich endlich der Arzt zu Wort.

"Es tut mir leid, Frau Mori, aber da ist nichts."

Ran erschrak.

"Was? Aber das kann doch nicht sein...?"

Fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf das Ultraschallbild am Monitor, doch auch sie erkannte nichts. Keine Embryos, keine Babys, kein menschliches Leben. Einfach nichts.

"Es tut mir sehr leid."

Jetzt wusste Ran endgültig, warum sie diese Bauchschmerzen gehabt und was das Blut bedeutet hatte. _Eine Fehlgeburt_. Sie war nicht mehr schwanger, sie hatte ihre Babys verloren.

Noch auf dem Untersuchungstisch brach Ran in Tränen aus und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

Shinichi währenddessen hatte keine Ahnung, was seine ehemalige Verlobte gerade durchmachte. Er hatte andere Probleme, die ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen drohten. Gefährlichere Probleme.

Bei seiner Arbeit als Detektiv konnte nicht immer alles reibungslos und harmlos ablaufen, es gab Tage, an denen er gut aufpassen musste, um nicht durch Fremdeinwirkung im Jenseits zu landen. So ein Tag war heute.

Nachdem er seinen Angreifer mit einem gezielten Kinnhaken und einem harten Tritt in den Bauch kampfunfähig gemacht hatte, machte er seinem Frust lautstark Luft. Kommissar Megure schickte seinen besten Mann daraufhin nach Hause, doch Shinichi hatte keine Lust dazu. Dort würde ja sowieso niemand auf ihn warten. Stattdessen beschloss er, zu seinem und Rans gemeinsamen Lieblingsplatz gleich bei der Klippe zu gehen und dort solange zu bleiben, bis er wieder einen klaren Kopf und sich beruhigt hatte. Kaum hatte er diesen Entschluss gefasst, war er auch schon auf dem Weg.

Seine ehemalige Verlobte hatte sich äusserlich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, doch innerlich war Ran noch immer total aufgewühlt. Ihre Seele lag in Scherben, ihr Herz hatte ein tiefes Loch, von dem sie sich sicher war, dass es nie wieder verheilen würde. Der Schicksalsschlag des heutigen Tages hatte sie sehr mitgenommen, sie hatte sich Shinichis Schulter gewünscht, an der sie sich hätte ausweinen können. Doch die war nicht da, Shinichi war nicht da. Nicht mehr.

Ran stiegen Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Sie hatte sich von ihm getrennt. Sie erlitt eine Fehlgeburt, sie hatte ihre Kinder dadurch viel zu früh verloren.

Ran hatte keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mehr.

Ohne sich noch um etwas zu kümmern, lief Ran los. Ihr Weg führte sie durch mehrere Häuserblocks bis zum Beika-Park, in dem sie und Shinichi einen Lieblingsplatz gehabt hatten. Dort wollte sie hin, zu der Klippe, die ihr einen Ausweg aus ihrer Situation bot.

Shinichi, der schon lange da war und ganz alleine auf einer Bank sass, hatte nur erstarrt zusehen können, wie Ran schnurstracks auf die Klippe zuging, dann davor stoppte und in Tränen aufgelöst hinuntersah. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, was sie vorhatte, und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er sprang sofort auf.

Ran hatte weder bemerkt noch geahnt, dass Shinichi ebenfalls da war, und dachte, sie wäre vollkommen alleine. Kurz noch zögerte sie, doch dann hob sie ein Bein und wollte den letzten Schritt machen. Shinichi jedoch liess es nicht zu.

"Ran! Tu es nicht!"

Er sprang sie regelrecht an, und seine Tat hatte das von ihm gewünschte Ergebnis. Nur eine Sekunde später lag er in sicherem Abstand zum Abgrund mit Ran auf festem Boden.

Shinichi atmete auf, doch die Gerettete schlug und trat wild um sich und zappelte so stark, dass sie es ihrem Retter schwer machte, sie festzuhalten.

"Ran, beruhige dich doch! Ich bin's!"

"Nein, lass mich los! Ich will nicht mehr! Lass mich los!"

"Vergiss es", keuchte Shinichi, schnappte sich ihre Handgelenke und presste sie so lange auf den Boden, bis Ran keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich zu wehren. Sie begann zu wimmern.

"Ran, was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte Shinichi und richtete sich keuchend auf. Er war ziemlich ausser Puste, Rans Bändigung hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet.

Sie jedoch antwortete nicht, stattdessen begann sie zu schluchzen.

"Komm, ich bringe dich von hier weg", sagte Shinichi leise und hob seine weinende Ex-Verlobte auf. Ran klammerte sich sofort fest an ihn, während er sie zu sich nach Hause trug und schliesslich in sein Bett legte.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach einer für Ran mehr oder weniger erholsamen Nacht, sassen beide im Wohnzimmer mit je einer Tasse Tee in den Händen. Shinichi hatte die ganze Nacht an ihrer Seite verbracht, er hatte keine Minute geschlafen, dementsprechend sah er ziemlich mitgenommen und müde aus. Allerdings auch erleichtert, was Ran wiederum ein schlechtes Gewissen machte.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ran, sich umzubringen ist der falsche Weg", sagte er mit ernster und auch trauriger Stimme. "Das eigene Leben zu beenden ist keine Lösung, es ist falsch. Du würdest damit nur Trauer und Fragen hinterlassen, besonders bei mir."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, doch dann sprach er weiter. "Wir haben uns getrennt, ja, aber deswegen gleich-"

"Es ist nicht wegen der Trennung", unterbrach Ran ihn traurig, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Es hat einen anderen Grund."

"Der da wäre?"

Als Ran nicht antwortete, versuchte Shinichi sie sanft dazu zu bringen.

"Hast du bei deiner Entscheidung auch an das Baby gedacht? Denn wenn du es getan hättest, hätte es nie die Chance gehabt, zu leben. Verstehst du? Du hättest ihm diese Chance geraubt, du hättest es einfach sterben lassen. Denk an das Baby, Ran. Bitte."

Diese Worte, die zwar vorwurfsvoll, gleichzeitig aber auch mit Sorge ausgesprochen wurden, rissen ihren inneren Damm ein.

Ran brach in Tränen aus, ihr dünner Körper erbebte unter den Schluchzern, es war ein herzzerreissendes Bild, das sich Shinichi bot. Langsam und zögernd setzte er sich neben Ran, und als er sah, dass sie nichts dagegen unternahm, legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Als ihm durch ihr Weinen selber fast die Tränen kamen, konnte er nicht anders, als seine ehemalige Verlobte fest zu umarmen.

Genau das hatte Ran gebraucht.

Sie hatte es vermisst, dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Sie hatte es so sehr vermisst, dass es jetzt geradezu himmlisch war.

Shinichi wartete in Ruhe ab, bis Ran sich wieder fassen würde, und strich ihr währenddessen immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Ein paar Minuten später war es soweit, und Shinichi konnte die Frage stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

"Warum, Ran? Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?"

"Wegen dem hier", sagte sie endlich, deutete auf ihren Bauch und begann wieder zu weinen, was Shinichi total überraschte. Er verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet das Ungeborene der Grund für ihre Verzweiflungstat gewesen sein sollte.

"Warum?"

"Ich habe sie verloren."

"Sie?"

Shinichi verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Es waren zwei... Zwillinge..."

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte er und starrte dann wortlos mit der Hand am Mund zu Boden. Er wäre Vater von Zwillingen geworden, wenn Ran die Embryos nicht verloren hätte...

Shinichi stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Eine eigene Familie war schon immer sein Traum gewesen, er hatte schon immer Kinder haben wollen. Und er hatte immer gewünscht, dass Ran die Mutter seiner Kinder wurde. Für ganz kurze Zeit war sie das auch gewesen, im übertragenen Sinne. Doch jetzt hatte sie sie verloren... und er wurde nicht Vater.

Traurig und total verzweifelt sah er Ran an.

"War unsere Trennung der Grund dafür?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, und sie zuckte ebenso traurig mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Mein Arzt meinte, dass so etwas vielen Schwangeren widerfährt, aber die Ursachen dafür sind immer noch unklar."

"Ich werde nicht Vater...", murmelte Shinichi unglücklich und strich sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. "Oh Gott, warum musste das geschehen?"

Ran fühlte sich schuldig, obwohl sie tief in ihrem Inneren wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen."

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dich trifft keine Schuld, es... so ist das Leben", sagte er monoton und immer noch traurig. "So ist das Schicksal. Wir Menschen können da gar nichts tun."

Ran lehnte sich an Shinichis Schulter und blieb stumm. "Du siehst mitgenommen aus, du solltest dich noch etwas hinlegen."

Seine ehemalige Verlobte nickte und sah zu ihm hoch.

"Du aber auch."

Shinichi nickte ebenfalls, er brachte kein Wort mehr über seine Lippen.

Nachdem er Ran in ein Gästezimmer gebracht hatte, zog er sich todtraurig in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück. Er warf sich auf das Bett und liess seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Seine Gefühle überwältigten ihn, und der Schock und die Trauer schnürten ihm die Kehle zu, so dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Seine Trauer war gross. Zu gross.

Den ganzen Tag über blieben beide in ihren Zimmern, keiner von ihnen ass oder trank etwas, sie waren vollkommen mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Und beide versuchten, alleine mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Doch dieses Vorhaben war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Am Abend, nach einem kargen Mahl, sassen sie wieder mit einer heissen Tasse Tee im Wohnzimmer und schwiegen sich an. Beide waren immer noch in Gedanken und Trauer über den Verlust, doch der Schock war inzwischen überwunden.

Während Ran es nicht über sich brachte, das Wort an Shinichi zu richten, übernahm er das und stellte die wichtigste Frage des Tages.

"Und was jetzt?"

Seine Sitznachbarin zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, sie sah traurig zu Boden.

"Ich habe mich auf die Kinder gefreut, ich habe mir schon ausgemalt, wie es ist, wenn sie herumtollen und zusammen spielen. Aber jetzt... Ich habe niemanden mehr."

"Falsch, du hast mich", sagte Shinichi leise und drückte Ran noch etwas näher an sich. Sie sah in sein Gesicht hoch, und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte sie ihn ganz sachte geküsst.

"Lass mich nicht allein."

Shinichi war zwar etwas überrascht, doch nach Rans Worten blieb er stumm und kam ihrem Wunsch nach.

Im Wohnzimmer herrschte Stille, während die jungen Erwachsenen ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Beide dachten über ihre gemeinsame Zeit nach, und Shinichi überlegte sich, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, es nochmal mit Ran zu versuchen. Er sah sie fragend an, und ihre nächsten Worte waren der Beweis dafür, dass auch sie es so wollte.

"Verlass mich nicht."

Er lächelte kurz, dann strich er ihr wieder sanft über den Rücken, und Ran war froh, seine Nähe zu spüren. Dass sie durch ihre Fehlgeburt wieder mit ihm zusammengekommen war, war für sie trotzdem nur ein schwacher Trost. Dennoch hoffte sie, dass nicht nur Shinichi, sondern auch sie sich eines Tages wieder über die schönen Dinge des Lebens freuen konnte.

Owari

19.09.10 00:10 8


	11. 11 versoffen

**... ****versoffen**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Er sass nach wie vor im Café und starrte sein halbleeres Wasserglas an, bis er plötzlich von der Kellnerin aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Möchten Sie noch etwas? Einen Tee? Etwas zu Essen? Seelischen Beistand?"

Shinichi sah zur jungen Frau hoch. Ihrem Blick und Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte sie alles mitbekommen, sie hatte jedes einzelne Wort gehört, das er mit Ran gewechselt hatte.

"Nein danke, ich... ich muss jetzt gehen."

Nach diesen Worten leerte Shinichi sein Glas und trat schliesslich aus dem kleinen Café.

Jetzt war er also wieder Single, er war wieder alleine.

Der Nachmittag neigte sich dem Ende zu, schon bald würde es dämmern. Eigentlich hatte Shinichi noch eine Runde im Park drehen wollen, doch dazu verspürte er absolut keine Lust. Er hatte auch keine Lust etwas anderes zu machen oder zu unternehmen, weswegen er beschloss, direkt nach Hause zu gehen und sich für den Rest des Tages in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Sein neues Leben als Single konnte er auch morgen noch beginnen.

Ran indessen hatte sich schon an ihre Situation gewöhnt. Während sie scheinbar gut mit ihrem neuen Leben klarkam, hatte Shinichi die grössten Probleme damit. Er versuchte sein Leben so weiterzuleben, wie er es schon die letzten Monate getan hatte, doch nach nur drei Tagen erkannte er, dass er es nicht schaffen konnte. Der heutige Tag war aber auch zu frustrierend gewesen. Erst verschlief er, dann klappte auf der Arbeit überhaupt nichts mehr, und nachdem er bereits am Nachmittag wieder zu Hause war, fand er heraus, dass sein Computer von einem Virus befallen wurde, der alle seine Dateien und Programme komplett gelöscht hatte. Der Computer war nicht mehr zu retten, er konnte ihn genauso gut gleich aus dem Fenster schmeissen.

Shinichis Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt, es ging ihm sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch miserabel. Normalerweise war Ran immer da, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, doch jetzt war sie fort. Und er war ganz alleine. In seiner aufkommenden Verzweiflung sah er nur noch einen Ausweg; Shinichi griff zu dem Gegenstand, den er eigentlich nie in die Hand nehmen wollte.

Einen Tag später erfuhr Ran eher durch Zufall, dass ihr ehemaliger Verlobter im Krankenhaus lag. Den Grund dafür kannte sie nicht, sie vermutete jedoch, dass er sich bei einem seiner Fälle eine schwerere Verletzung zugezogen hatte.

Da sie an dem Tag nichts vorhatte, beschloss sie, Shinichi zu besuchen. Sie waren schliesslich nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, sie konnten immer noch miteinander reden und sich in die Augen schauen, ohne dem jeweils anderen die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen. Nachdem sie bei der Rezeption nach Shinichis Zimmernummer gefragt hatte, beschloss sie, sie den Fahrstuhl zu nehmen.

Als sie den Aufzug auf dem richtigen Stockwerk wieder verliess und auf Shinichis Zimmer zuging, trat just in diesem Moment Yusaku Kudo aus diesem. Kaum hatte er sie gesehen, kam er auch schon auf sie zu.

"Hallo Ran."

"Guten Tag. Wieder mal in Japan?"

Yusaku lächelte.

"Ja, geschäftlich. Aber als ich erfahren habe, dass Shinichi im Krankenhaus liegt, musste ich herkommen und nach ihm sehen."

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Ran vorsichtig und schob ihre linke Hand in ihre Hosentasche, damit Yusaku nicht sah, dass sie den Verlobungsring nicht mehr trug.

"Den Umständen entsprechend", seufzte er und strich sich durch die Haare.

"Was hat er denn?"

"Eine A-"

Der Schriftsteller stutzte. "Das weisst du nicht?"

"Nein, aber ich wollte ihn gerade besuchen und e sin Erfahrung bringen", antwortete Ran.

"Er hat eine Alkoholvergiftung. So, wie ich es mitbekommen habe, hat er sich gestern hochgradig volllaufen lassen."

Ran war sichtlich bestürzt über diese Neuigkeiten. Shinichi, den sie so gut kannte und der nie einen Tropfen Alkohol anrührte, sollte gleich soviel getrunken haben, dass er im Krankenhaus landete? Ihm musste es wirklich sehr schlecht gehen...

"Oh mein Gott. Das glaube ich nicht."

"Es ist aber so."

"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Hat Shinichi etwas gesagt?"

"Er hat schon geredet, aber ich habe höchstens die Hälfte verstanden", antwortete Yusaku und musterte die junge Frau, die vor ihm stand. "Aber das, was ich verstanden habe, war unglaublich."

Nach einem Blick auf Rans verborgene linke Hand wanderten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Stimmt es etwa?"

"Was meinst du?", fragte sein Gegenüber und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Zimmertür. Yusaku jedoch folgte ihrem Blick nicht, er griff stattdessen nach ihrem linken Unterarm und zog die ringlose Hand aus der Hosentasche.

"Es ist tatsächlich wahr."

Ran befreite sich aus seinem Griff und starrte voller Schuldgefühle zu Boden. Scheinbar hatte Shinichi seine Probleme und den Kummer im Alkohol ertränken wollen. Wegen ihr hatte Shinichi sich vergiftet, wegen ihr lag er jetzt im Krankenhaus... Ran sah wieder hoch. Konnte es denn sein, dass er immer noch etwas für sie empfand?

Derselbe Gedanke ging auch Yusaku durch den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass ihr euch nicht mehr liebt. Jedenfalls nicht, nachdem Shinichi so etwas Dummes offensichtlich wegen dir getan hat."

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Ran, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Es tut mir sehr leid."

Yusaku seufzte, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Liebst du ihn denn noch?"

"Das ist es ja, ich weiss es nicht", schluchzte Ran. "Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich mit Nein geantwortet, aber jetzt... jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher."

Das war für Yusaku mehr als fragwürdig.

"Gibt es denn einen besonderen Grund, warum du nicht von ihm loslassen kannst?"

"Oh ja, den gibt es sehr wohl", ertönte plötzlich Yukikos Stimme hinter ihnen. Ran drehte sich erstaunt zu ihr um, da sie nicht mit ihr gerechnet hatte. "Hallo Ran."

"Du bist schon zurück?", fragte Yusaku alles andere als überrascht und erntete dafür von seiner Frau einen leicht genervten Blick.

"Ich war früher fertig als geplant, und jetzt bin ich hier. Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich", entgegnete Yusaku. "Ich bin nur auf Ran getroffen und habe mich etwas mit ihr unterhalten. Aber was meintest du mit deinem Einwurf? Was für ein Grund sollte es sein? Warum kann Ran nicht loslassen?"

"Na, weil sie schwanger ist", erklärte Yukiko mit einer Stimme, als wäre es das Natürlichste und Klarste auf der Welt. Ran lief knallrot an, doch sie sagte nichts, sondern liess die ehemalige Schauspielerin weitersprechen. "Aber es war ja klar, dass du das nicht kapierst, Yusaku, immerhin bist du ein Mann. Du hast es damals, als ich mit Shinichi schwanger war, auch nicht gemerkt."

Der Schriftsteller grummelte.

"Jetzt werde nicht frech, ja? Ausserdem geht es hier nicht um uns, sondern um unseren Sohn und Ran."

"Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass ihr Männer alle gleich seid."

"Yukiko, bitte, das ist jetzt unangebracht", raunte er, bevor er sich wieder Ran zuwandte.

"Du bist also tatsächlich schwanger?"

Ran nickte.

"Ja."

"Weiss Shinichi es schon?"

"Nein", murmelte sie leise und sah wieder betrübt zu Boden. "Aber ich wollte es ihm heute sagen."

"Na, dann solltest du nicht mehr länger damit warten und zu ihm gehen, bevor er wieder schläft. Das heisst, falls du willst", fügte Yusaku nach einem Seitenblick auf Yukiko, die ihn fordernd ansah, hinzu. "Denn ich bin sicher, dass er auf dich wartet, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht zugeben will."

"Meinst du?"

"Warum nicht?", entgegnete Yusaku und lächelte sie an. "Shinichi hat, so wie es aussieht, nicht umsonst seinen Liebeskummer in Alkohol ertränken wollen. Er empfindet noch etwas für dich, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Da könnte der Schriftsteller allerdings Recht haben, überlegte Ran sich. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mit Shinichi reden, ihm alles erzählen, und sich auch seine Geschichte anhören. Und vielleicht, so hoffte sie zumindest, vielleicht würden sie wieder zusammenkommen. Noch war es zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Ran hatte neuen Mut gefasst.

"Also gut, ich gehe zu ihm und rede mit ihm. Wünscht mir Glück."

"Viel Glück. Und wickle ihn so um den Finger, wie du es schon mal gemacht hast."

Yusaku grinste ihr zu und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Ran nickte, dann ging sie zur Tür, klopfte und betrat schliesslich Shinichis Krankenzimmer.

Der Autor und seine Frau blieben draussen stehen und drückten der jungen Schwangeren alle Daumen.

"Ich bin sicher, dass die beiden sich zusammenraufen werden", murmelte Yukiko und hakte sich bei ihrem Mann ein. "Die beiden kriegen die Kurve, verlass dich darauf."

"Ich erwarte nichts anderes, die beiden passen einfach perfekt zusammen. Und jetzt, da Ran schwanger ist...", sagte Yusaku und seufzte. "Die beiden sind stark, sie werden es schon schaffen."

Yukiko nickte.

"Auf jeden Fall."

Das Ehepaar Kudo hoffte es zwar, es wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatten. Ran und Shinichi sprachen sich aus, beantworteten alle offenen Fragen und lagen sich danach glücklich in den Armen. Ihre beiden Wege hatten sich wieder vereint, sie wollten ihr Leben wieder zusammen verbringen. Und ihr neues Glück wurde von der Nachricht der Zwillingsschwangerschaft sogar noch grösser. Shinichi und auch Ran freuten sich jetzt schon sehr auf ihren gemeinsamen Nachwuchs.

Owari

24.09.10 00:00 6


	12. 12 verstorben

**... ****verstorben**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er das Café verliess und auf die Strasse trat, schlug er sofort den Weg zu seinem alten Zuhause ein. Obwohl er und Ran sich damals, als sie beschlossen hatten, zusammenzuziehen, in einem Vorort Tokyos eine kleine, aber hübsche Wohnung gemietet hatten, wollte er nicht dahin zurückkehren. Er wusste, dass er dort auf Ran treffen würde, und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit.

Ran erging es nicht anders, auch sie wollte erst mal ihre Ruhe haben. Als sie ihre Wohnung betrat, wurde ihr sofort flau im Magen. Sie hatte sich so sehr an Shinichis Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass sie sich beim Gedanken, jetzt alleine zu sein, sonderbar fühlte. Aber auch dieses Gefühl verschwand mit der Zeit, und je mehr Tage vergingen, in denen sie Shinichi weder traf noch von ihm hörte, umso besser fühlte sie sich.

Die Zeit verging, die Erde drehte sich weiterhin um sich selbst, und das Leben ging scheinbar normal weiter.

Drei Monate später jedoch hatte sich Rans Leben drastisch verändert. Sie hatte nun einen deutlich sichtbaren Bauch, doch am heutigen Tag dachte sie nicht an ihre ungeborenen Zwillinge, zumindest nicht direkt. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Shinichi, dem Vater der Kinder.

Die junge Frau schaute nachdenklich zum Himmel hoch.

Es war der erste sonnige Tag seit Wochen. Heute war es warm, und das war fast schon unheimlich, zumal erst Anfang Mai war und die Kälte das Land sonst nach wie vor in seinen Klauen hatte. Trotz der heutigen kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen fröstelte Ran und zog ihre Jacke enger um die Schultern. Heute war der 10. Mai. Vor sechs Tagen hatte Shinichi Geburtstag gehabt, vor sechs Tagen wollte er den Abschluss eines grossen Falles feiern.

Vor sechs Tagen hatte er sich das Leben genommen.

Seine Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko, die ihn besuchen und mit ihm den Tag feiern wollten, fanden ihren Sohn erschossen auf dem Fussboden seines alten Zimmers vor. Der Detektiv hatte einen Schalldämpfer benutzt, so dass niemand den Schuss gehört hatte. Doch selbst wenn, wäre es für Shinichi zu spät gewesen; Er hatte sich mit einem Kopfschuss hingerichtet, er war sofort tot. Er hinterliess seine Leiche ohne Abschiedsbrief oder ähnlichem, was seine Tat hätte erklären können.

Sein Vater Yusaku hatte zuerst gedacht, dass Shinichi einem Mordanschlag zum Opfer gefallen wäre, doch diese Vermutung wurde nur einen Tag später zerschlagen. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen eines Einbruchs oder eines Kampfes, den sich Shinichi mit seinem Mörder hätte liefern können. Alles war an seinem Platz, und alles war heil, es gab keine Scherben oder sonstige zerstörte Utensilien. Der eindeutigste Beweis für seinen Selbstmord war die Tatwaffe, eine Pistole. Sie gehörte Yusaku, und nur er und Shinichi wussten, wo der Schriftsteller diese versteckt hatte. Yukiko hatte nicht mal etwas von der Existenz der Waffe geahnt, geschweige denn jemand anderes.

Es war ganz klar ein Suizid gewesen, niemand sonst als Shinichi selbst hatte Hand an sich angelegt. Die Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit der Hinterbliebenen war gross, und alle stellten sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage: Warum?

Ran hatte nur eine Ahnung, warum ihr ehemaliger Verlobter Selbstmord begangen hatte, sie konnte nur vermuten, was ihn zu dieser Verzweiflungstat getrieben hatte. Dennoch konnte sie es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, und genau diese Unwissenheit löste in ihr Schuldgefühle aus. Diese Schuldgefühle hatten aber auch noch einen anderen Grund...

Ran hatte Shinichi nie gesagt, dass sie schwanger war, sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass er Vater werden würde... Jetzt hatte sie die Gelegenheit verpasst, jetzt war es zu spät.

Womöglich, überlegte Ran, womöglich hatte er sich sogar wegen ihr erschossen...

Sie wusste nun, dass Shinichi ihr nachgeschaut hatte, als sie damals das Café verlassen hatte, doch sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht. Für sie war die Sache erledigt gewesen, aber offenbar nicht für ihn...

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi."

Ran bückte sich und legte ein kleines Foto auf sein Grab, dann erhob sie sich wieder und strich sich über die Augen. Das Foto zeigte eine Ultraschallaufnahme ihrer ungeborenen Zwillinge, zwei Menschen, die Shinichi, ihren Vater, nach der Geburt nie kennenlernen würden. Sie würden schon als Halbwaisen auf die Welt kommen, und dieser Gedanke trieb Ran die Tränen in die Augen. "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Sanft strich sie sich über den Bauch und hoffte, ihre Kinder würden sie nicht irgendwann dafür verurteilen.

Ran schloss traurig die Augen. Obwohl sie Shinichi seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn immer noch ganz genau im Gedächtnis. Sein Lachen, sein Gesicht, seine Augen, die sie zum Schluss traurig angeschaut hatten, seine Stimme...

Sie würde das alles nie wieder sehen oder hören, sie würde nie wieder mit ihm sprechen können. Nie wieder würde sie ihm gegenüberstehen. Und nie würde sie ihm seine Kinder vorstellen können...

Ein letztes Mal wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging, verliess den Friedhof. Shinichis Grab und seine sterblichen Überreste liess sie hinter sich, doch trotzdem würde er immer in ihrem Gedächtnis bleiben, immer in ihren Erinnerungen und ihrem Herzen. Und von dort würde ihn niemand wieder vertreiben können, das wusste sie. Ausserdem...

Erneut strich sich Ran über ihren Bauch. Die ungeborenen Zwillinge waren Shinichis Hinterlassenschaft, ein letztes, lebendes Andenken an ihn. Und ihm zu Ehren würde sie sie auch in seinem Sinne erziehen, das schwor sie sich. Ran hoffte, dass ihr das gelang, und mit der Unterstützung ihrer und Shinichis Eltern würde sie es auch sicher schaffen.

Nach diesem Versprechen an sich selbst ging Ran traurig, aber doch entschlossen ihrer Zukunft als baldige alleinerziehende Mutter entgegen.

Owari

20.10.10 20:20 3


	13. 13 verstummt

**... ****verstummt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er das Café verliess und auf die Strasse trat, schlug er sofort den Weg zu seinem alten Zuhause ein. Obwohl er und Ran sich damals, als sie beschlossen hatten, zusammenzuziehen, in einem Vorort Tokyos eine kleine, aber hübsche Wohnung gemietet hatten, wollte er nicht dahin zurückkehren. Er wusste, dass er dort auf Ran treffen würde, und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit.

Ran erging es nicht anders, auch sie wollte erst mal ihre Ruhe haben. Als sie ihre Wohnung betrat, wurde ihr sofort flau im Magen. Sie hatte sich so sehr an Shinichis Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass sie sich beim Gedanken, jetzt alleine zu sein, sonderbar fühlte. Aber auch dieses Gefühl verschwand mit der Zeit, und je mehr Tage vergingen, in denen sie Shinichi weder traf noch von ihm hörte, umso besser fühlte sie sich.

Drei Monate später jedoch erlitt sie gefühlsmässig einen Rückfall. Als sie eines Morgens aufwachte, vermisste sie Shinichi sehr, und dieses Gefühl hatte sie den ganzen Tag über. Am schlimmsten war es abends. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm war so gross, dass Ran sich seit Langem wieder in den Schlaf weinte. Sie nahm sich vor, Shinichi gleich am nächsten Tag zu besuchen.

Doch es kam alles ganz anders.

Fast eine Woche später stand sie nicht vor Shinichis Haustür, sondern vor dem Grab ihres ehemaligen Verlobten.

Es war der erste sonnige Tag seit Wochen. Heute war es warm, und das war fast schon unheimlich, zumal erst Anfang Mai war und die Kälte das Land sonst nach wie vor in seinen Klauen hatte. Trotz der heutigen kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen fröstelte Ran und zog ihre Jacke enger um die Schultern. Heute war der 10. Mai. Vor sechs Tagen hatte Shinichi Geburtstag gehabt, vor sechs Tagen wollte er den Abschluss eines grossen Falles feiern.

Vor sechs Tagen wurde er ermordet.

Seine Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko, die ihn besuchen und mit ihm den Tag feiern wollten, fanden ihren Sohn erschossen auf dem Fussboden im Wohnzimmer vor. Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, wurden ihnen die Umstände seines Todes bewusst. Yusaku wusste sehr schnell, was Sache war und wie er die Hinweise hatte auslegen müssen.

Die Pistole, eine Halbautomatik, lag mitsamt dem Schalldämpfer noch neben Shinichi, doch die Fingerabdrücke darauf wurden fein säuberlich abgewischt. Niemand hatte den einzelnen Schuss gehört, und das war Shinichis endgültiges Todesurteil gewesen. Denn hätte jemand etwas vom Geschehen in der Villa Kudo mitbekommen, hätte er möglicherweise noch gerettet werden können. Doch da dies nicht der Fall war, hauchte der junge Detektiv kurze Zeit nach dem Anschlag auf ihn sein Leben aus.

Shinichi Kudo starb in einem Meer aus Blut und Tränen, und niemand war bei ihm. Es war ein tragisches und brutales Schicksal, das ihn ereilte.

Unaufhörlich liefen die Tränen über Rans Wangen, sie fühlte sich nicht imstande, den Tränenfluss zu stoppen. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie weinte um Shinichi, den sie ihr ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte. Nie hatte sie ihm ein solches Ableben gewünscht, sie hatte ihm überhaupt nie den Tod gewünscht. Und doch hatte sie immer gewusst, dass er vor ihr sterben würde... Sein Beruf war einfach zu gefährlich.

"Du hast das nicht verdient, Shinichi", schluchzte Ran und strich sich über die Augen. "Du hast das alles nicht verdient."

Obwohl Ran wusste, dass sie keinerlei Schuld an seinem Tod trug, hatte sie dennoch Schuldgefühle. Diese Gefühle hatten aber auch noch einen anderen Grund...

Ran hatte Shinichi nie gesagt, dass sie schwanger war, sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass er Vater werden würde... Jetzt hatte sie die Gelegenheit verpasst, jetzt war es zu spät.

Doch wenn er es gewusst hätte, so überlegte Ran, vielleicht hätte er dann besser auf sich aufgepasst, der Kinder wegen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm dadurch sogar das Leben retten können... Vielleicht, vielleicht. Diese Fragen würden nie beantwortet werden.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi."

Ran bückte sich und legte ein kleines Foto auf sein Grab, dann erhob sie sich wieder und strich sich über die Augen. Das Foto zeigte eine Ultraschallaufnahme ihrer ungeborenen Zwillinge, zwei Menschen, die Shinichi, ihren Vater, nach der Geburt nie kennenlernen würden. Sie würden schon als Halbwaisen auf die Welt kommen, und dieser Gedanke trieb Ran die Tränen in die Augen. "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Sanft strich sie sich über den Bauch und hoffte, ihre Kinder würden sie nicht irgendwann dafür verurteilen.

Ran schloss traurig die Augen. Obwohl sie Shinichi seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn immer noch ganz genau im Gedächtnis. Sein Lachen, sein Gesicht, seine Augen, die sie zum Schluss traurig angeschaut hatten, seine Stimme...

Sie würde das alles nie wieder sehen oder hören, sie würde nie wieder mit ihm sprechen können. Nie wieder würde sie ihm gegenüberstehen. Und nie würde sie ihm seine Kinder vorstellen können...

Ein letztes Mal wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging, verliess den Friedhof. Shinichis Grab und seine sterblichen Überreste liess sie hinter sich, doch trotzdem würde er immer in ihrem Gedächtnis bleiben, immer in ihren Erinnerungen und ihrem Herzen. Und von dort würde ihn niemand wieder vertreiben können, das wusste sie. Ausserdem...

Erneut strich sich Ran über ihren Bauch. Die ungeborenen Zwillinge waren Shinichis Hinterlassenschaft, ein letztes, lebendes Andenken an ihn. Und ihm zu Ehren würde sie sie auch in seinem Sinne erziehen, das schwor sie sich. Ran hoffte, dass ihr das gelang, und mit der Unterstützung ihrer und Shinichis Eltern würde sie es auch sicher schaffen.

Nach diesem Versprechen an sich selbst ging Ran traurig, aber doch entschlossen ihrer Zukunft als baldige alleinerziehende Mutter entgegen.

Owari

20.10.10 20:20 3


	14. 14 versagt

**... ****versagt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Er sass nach wie vor im Café und starrte sein halbleeres Wasserglas an, bis er hörte, wie die Tür zum Café aufgestossen wurde. Als er den Blick hob, erwartete er irgendeine fremde Person zu sehen, doch diese Situation traf nicht ein. Die junge Frau, die gerade das Café betreten hatte, kannte er sehr gut.

Es war Ran.

Es war genau die Ran, die ihn vor kurzer Zeit hier verlassen hatte, und die sich jetzt wieder ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

Shinichi war darüber mehr als nur erstaunt, doch er wusste nicht, was er von ihrer Rückkehr halten sollte, deshalb blieb er stumm und wartete einfach ab.

"Ich habe vergessen, dir noch etwas zu sagen", begann Ran und rutschte leicht auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Und was?"

"Ich... ähm..."

Die junge Frau senkte den Blick und verspürte plötzlich grossen Durst, als sie Shinichis Wasserglas betrachtete. Doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, einfach aus seinem Glas zu trinken und hob stattdessen wieder ihren Kopf. Es war das einfachste, es einfach zu sagen, ohne lange um den heissen Brei herumzureden.

"Shinichi, ich... ich bin schwanger."

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

"Was bist du?", fragte er, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Schwanger? Aber doch nicht etwa-?"

"Doch, von dir", beendete Ran seine angefangene Frage und fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. "Du wirst Vater, wir werden Eltern."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, er brauchte noch etwas Zeit, um diese Neuigkeit zu realisieren und sich von diesem Schock zu erholen. Vorhin hatten er und Ran beschlossen, sich zu trennen, und jetzt erst eröffnete sie ihm, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete.

"Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt?", fragte er daraufhin und seine Stimme klang härter als er eigentlich wollte. Ran machte sich ganz klein.

"Hätte es denn etwas an unserer Entscheidung geändert?"

"Möglicherweise", knirschte Shinichi und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Ran ziemlich wütend ansah. "Wir hätten uns vielleicht nochmal ausgesprochen und-"

"Du meinst also, dass es meine Schuld ist?", fragte Ran mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie Shinichi ansah. "Willst du mir unsere Trennung in die Schuhe schieben?"

Ihr Gegenüber erwiderte nichts darauf, und das war für Ran Antwort genug.

"Ich sehe schon, es war ein Fehler, zurückzukommen und dir alles zu erzählen", sagte sie und stand auf. "Das war ein grosser Fehler."

Shinichi hatte sich wieder gefasst und versuchte nun einzulenken.

"Nein, Ran, das war es nicht, ich-"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, doch sie zog diese schnell weg.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, du gefühlloses Ekel."

"Ran, hört auf damit!"

Wieder griff er nach ihr, sie jedoch trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Fass mich nicht an."

"Ran!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ergriff die Flucht. Sie floh vor Shinichi, der nur in Ruhe mit ihr reden und sie deswegen zurückhalten wollte.

Doch er war nicht schnell genug.

Als Ran das Café verliess und ohne sich umzuschauen auf die Strasse rannte, geschah das Unglück. Ein heranrasendes Auto erfasste die Schwangere frontal und schleuderte sie ein paar Meter weit über die Strasse, wo sie schlussendlich regungslos liegenblieb.

"Ran! Ran!"

Sofort war Shinichi, der nur tatenlos hatte zusehen müssen bei ihr. Schnell erkannte er, dass jegliche Hilfe zu spät kommen würde, doch das verdrängte er. Im Moment lebte Ran noch, und Shinichi versuchte alles, um ihr die Angst zu nehmen und sie zu beruhigen.

"Nicht aufgeben, Ran, alles wird wieder gut. Halt durch."

Er hob den Blick und sah, wie ein älterer Mann aus der geschockten Menschenmenge den Krankenwagen rief. Er wiederholte seine Worte. "Halt durch, Ran, alles wird wieder gut."

"Shinichi..."

Ihre Stimme war ganz schwach, er hatte seinen Namen kaum verstanden. "Shinichi..."

"Nicht reden, spar deine Kräfte."

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Ran, bitte nicht."

"Vergiss mich nicht... leb wohl..."

"Nein!"

Doch es war zu spät. Ran starb in seinen Armen, und Shinichi konnte nichts dagegen tun. An Ort und Stelle brach er in Tränen aus und trauerte in aller Öffentlichkeit um die einzige Frau, die er jemals geliebt hatte, und die nun regungslos in seinen Armen lag.

Sie war tot, und ihr ungeborenes Kind ebenfalls.

Das Geheimnis, dass es eigentlich Zwillinge waren, nahm Ran mit ins Grab.

Einen Monat später hatte Shinichi sich immer noch nicht vom Schock und dem Verlust erholen können. Immer und immer wieder fragte er sich, wie es so weit hatte kommen können, immer wieder fragte er sich, ob er Ran irgendwie hätte retten können. Neben diesen quälenden Fragen plagten ihn aber auch schreckliche Schuldgefühle. Er, Shinichi, hatte sie in den Tod getrieben, er trug die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Er trug die Schuld an der nicht mehr vorhandenen Chance des ungeborenen Kindes auf ein Leben. Er ganz alleine war es...

Shinichi verzieh sich das nie. Er musste mit dieser Schuld leben, das wusste er. Und zwar für den Rest seines Lebens, das, wie er allerdings noch nicht wusste, nur noch kurz andauern sollte.

Owari

24.10.10 00:00 3


	15. 15 verzeiht

**... ****verzeiht**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Er sass nach wie vor im Café und starrte sein halbleeres Wasserglas an, bis er hörte, wie die Tür zum Café aufgestossen wurde. Als er den Blick hob, erwartete er irgendeine fremde Person zu sehen, doch diese Situation traf nicht ein. Die junge Frau, die gerade das Café betreten hatte, kannte er sehr gut.

Es war Ran.

Es war genau die Ran, die ihn vor kurzer Zeit hier verlassen hatte, und die sich jetzt wieder ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

Shinichi war darüber mehr als nur erstaunt, doch er wusste nicht, was er von ihrer Rückkehr halten sollte, deshalb blieb er stumm und wartete einfach ab.

"Ich habe vergessen, dir noch etwas zu sagen", begann Ran und rutschte leicht auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Und was?"

"Ich... ähm..."

Die junge Frau senkte den Blick und verspürte plötzlich grossen Durst, als sie Shinichis Wasserglas betrachtete. Doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, einfach aus seinem Glas zu trinken und hob stattdessen wieder ihren Kopf. Es war das einfachste, es einfach zu sagen, ohne lange um den heissen Brei herumzureden.

"Shinichi, ich... ich bin schwanger."

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

"Was bist du?", fragte er, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Schwanger? Aber doch nicht etwa-?"

"Doch, von dir", beendete Ran seine angefangene Frage und fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. "Du wirst Vater, wir werden Eltern."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, er brauchte noch etwas Zeit, um diese Neuigkeit zu realisieren und sich von diesem Schock zu erholen. Vorhin hatten er und Ran beschlossen, sich zu trennen, und jetzt erst eröffnete sie ihm, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete.

"Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt?", fragte er daraufhin und seine Stimme klang härter als er eigentlich wollte. Ran machte sich ganz klein.

"Hätte es denn etwas an unserer Entscheidung geändert?"

"Möglicherweise", knirschte Shinichi und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Ran ziemlich wütend ansah. "Wir hätten uns vielleicht nochmal ausgesprochen und-"

"Du meinst also, dass es meine Schuld ist?", fragte Ran mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie Shinichi ansah. "Willst du mir unsere Trennung in die Schuhe schieben?"

Ihr Gegenüber erwiderte nichts darauf, und das war für Ran Antwort genug.

"Ich sehe schon, es war ein Fehler, zurückzukommen und dir alles zu erzählen", sagte sie und stand auf. "Das war ein grosser Fehler."

Shinichi hatte sich wieder gefasst und versuchte nun einzulenken.

"Nein, Ran, das war es nicht, ich-"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, doch sie zog diese schnell weg.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, du gefühlloses Ekel."

"Ran, hört auf damit!"

Wieder griff er nach ihr, sie jedoch trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Fass mich nicht an."

"Ran!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ergriff die Flucht. Sie floh vor Shinichi, der nur in Ruhe mit ihr reden und sie deswegen zurückhalten wollte.

Es war sehr knapp.

Als Ran das Café verliess und ohne sich umzuschauen auf die Strasse rannte, geschah beinahe ein Unglück. Ein Auto raste ungebremst auf die junge Frau zu und hätte sie frontal erwischt, wenn Shinichi nicht schnell genug gewesen wäre und Ran ruckartig zurück auf den Bürgersteig gezerrt hätte.

Das Auto brauste einfach davon, und Ran sah dem Fahrzeug nach, bis es um eine Ecke fuhr und somit aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Dann schaute sie mit grossen Augen zu Shinichi hoch, der ebenfalls dem Auto nachgesehen hatte.

"Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie leise, und er sah sie daraufhin erstaunt an.

"Das fragst du noch?"

Als Ran nichts erwiderte, fuhr Shinichi fort. "Ich konnte nicht anders. Du hättest den Unfall nicht überlebt, und das Baby ebenfalls nicht."

Ran realisierte nun endlich die ganze Tragweite des fast Geschehenen, und dieses Wissen war ein zu grosser Schock für sie. Bevor sie auch noch einen Laut von sich geben konnte, wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Shinichi sie hochhob und zu sich nach Hause trug.

Eine Stunde später war Ran wieder zu sich gekommen und sass nun mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand im Wohnzimmer Shinichi gegenüber. Während er in Gedanken versunken seinen Tee anstarrte und Ran ihn dabei beobachtete, war sie sich ihrer Gefühle nicht mehr sicher. Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt, sie würde Shinichi nicht mehr lieben, sie hatte geglaubt, die Trennung wäre für sie beide das Beste. Und jetzt? Was war jetzt? Jetzt, nachdem er ihr wieder einmal das Leben gerettet hatte? Ohne ihn _konnte_ sie doch gar nicht leben!

Shinichi ging derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf, und er kam noch einmal auf Rans Beinahe-Unfall zu sprechen.

"Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich dich gerettet habe", sagte er leise, und Ran nickte.

"Ja."

"Weisst du, ich...", Shinichi zögerte kurz, bevor er doch noch die nächsten Worte aussprach. "Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich dich sehr geliebt habe."

Ran schluckte trocken, und ihre Stimme zitterte fürchterlich.

"Ist diese Zeit vorbei?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Das ist es ja. Ich weiss es nicht."

Ran sah ihren ehemaligen Verlobten nachdenklich an. Seine Unsicherheit sprach eigentlich eine klare Sprache, sie zeigte klar und deutlich, dass auch er sich seiner Sache und Gefühle überhaupt nicht mehr sicher war.

Bevor er noch ein Wort sagen konnte, setzte Ran sich neben Shinichi und kuschelte sich an ihn. Seine Nähe hatte ihr gefehlt, auch wenn es nur für einen ganz kurzen Zeitraum gewesen war. Dennoch wollte sie das Gefühl nie wieder missen...

Als Shinichi einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie näher zu sich zog, wusste Ran, dass es ihm genau gleich ging wie ihr.

Es blieb zwar unausgesprochen, trotzdem waren sich beide einig. Sie wollten es nochmal miteinander versuchen, und dieses Mal würden sie es nicht wieder zu einer Trennung kommen lassen.

Owari

24.10.10 00:00 3


	16. 16 verwirrt

**... ****verwirrt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Er sass zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek und hatte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet. Auf dem ganzen Tisch und dem halben Boden lagen Bücher verstreut, manche von ihnen lagen offen oder geschlossen herum, andere waren zu Türmen aufgebaut und wieder andere an die Wand geworfen worden.

Seit er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Shinichi versucht, sich abzulenken und nicht mehr an das Gespräch im Café zu denken. Er hatte versucht, die verschiedensten Bücher zu lesen, doch das half nichts, nicht mal bei seinen heiss geliebten Sherlock Holmes-Büchern. Er hatte daraufhin den Fernseher angemacht und versucht, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Film zu widmen, doch auch dieser Versuch schlug fehl. Nachdem er wieder in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte und das ganze Chaos veranstaltet hatte, hatte er den Computer hochgefahren, ein paar Spiele gespielt und etwas im Internet gesurft.

Als auch das nichts gebracht hatte, verlor er langsam aber sicher die Nerven. Er hatte alles Mögliche versucht, er hatte sogar die Wand angestarrt, doch nichts, aber auch gar nichts, hatte ihm helfen können. Shinichi hatte es einfach durch nichts geschafft, sich abzulenken.

Gerade, als er vor Wut das nächstbeste Buch mit voller Kraft an die Wand schmettern wollte, klingelte das Telefon.

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf, doch nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, ging es ihm etwas besser. Vielleicht war es ja jemand, der ihn beauftragen wollte, oder es war...

Schnell ging er zum klingelnden Gerät, das neben der Treppe auf einem Holztischchen stand, und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Kudo?"

"Hallo Kudo, ich bin's!", erklang die vertraute Stimme Heiji Hattoris aus dem Hörer, und Shinichi liess sofort die Schultern hängen. Er hatte zwar an ihn gedacht, auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn anzurufen, aber jetzt, wo er mit ihm sprechen könnte, wollte er es plötzlich nicht mehr.

"Hallo Heiji."

"Alles klar bei dir?", fragte der Westjapaner weiter und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Shinichi total bedrückt war und leiser klang als sonst.

"Ja, ja", wich der Ostjapaner aus. "Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du anrufst?"

"Na klar gibt's den, is' ja wohl logisch!"

"Und welcher wäre das?", fragte Shinichi ziemlich desinteressiert und rechnete überhaupt nicht mit den nächsten Worten seines besten Freundes.

"Halt dich gut fest, Kudo. Kazuha und ich werden heiraten!"

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich Shinichi und umklammerte den Hörer so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiss hervortraten. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, und er vermochte es nicht, sie aufzuhalten, als sie über seine Wangen liefen. Währenddessen sprach Heiji weiter. "Is' das nich' toll? Ich freu mich schon total!"

Shinichi schluckte und konnte nur ein einziges Wort zwischen seinen Lippen hervorpressen.

"Gratuliere."

"Der Termin steht auch schon fest, es is' im Spätfrühling. Also nur noch wenige Monate! Ich freu mich wirklich schon sehr drauf, und ich würd' mich noch mehr freuen, wenn du mein Treuzeuge wärst."

Weitere Tränen bahnten sich über Shinichis Wangen, und in seinem Hals steckte ein riesiger Kloss, der es ihm nicht erlaubte, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Heiji schien nichts von Shinichis Gefühlen zu ahnen und redete munter weiter.

"Würdeste mir diesen Gefallen tun? Ich hab vorhin noch mit Kazuha geredet, und sie meinte, dass sie Ran fragen wird, ob sie ihre Trauzeugin sein möchte."

Shinichi legte den Hörer ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück auf die Gabel und sackte neben dem kleinen Tischen zusammen.

Was war er doch für ein Mistkerl. Da rief Heiji extra an und fragte ihn, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein wollte, und dann legte er einfach ohne ein Wort auf! Dabei war es ja gar nicht so, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Er freute sich wirklich für Heiji und Kazuha und wünschte ihnen alles Gute, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich selbst so schlecht wie noch nie.

Auch er war mit Ran verlobt gewesen, auch er hätte heiraten können. Aber nun hatten sie sich getrennt, für diesen besonderen Schritt war es jetzt zu spät.

Das Telefon klingelte wieder, und es war sonnenklar, wer anrief.

Im ersten Moment widerstrebte es Shinichi, den Hörer abzunehmen, doch dann entschied er sich doch dafür. Heiji konnte schliesslich nichts dafür, dass sein Leben gerade den Bach runterging...

"Mensch, was war denn das grade?"

"Nichts."

Heiji zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na ja, wie auch immer. Du hast mir aber noch nich' gesagt, ob du mein Trauzeuge sein willst, Kudo. Also, willste?"

Als Shinichi nichts sagte, setzte Heiji noch einen drauf. "Ich bin sicher, dass Ran es bei Kazuha sein wird, also warum zögerste? Das wird doch ganz lustig!"

"Das wird so aber nicht funktionieren, Heiji", sagte Shinichi endlich mit ruhiger Stimme, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

"Warum nich'?", fragte der Westjapaner perplex.

"Weil..." Shinichi verstummte.

"Was ist los?"

Der Ostjapaner schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe ihm die Worte über die Lippen kamen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit über quälten.

"Ran und ich haben uns getrennt, Heiji. Es ist vorbei."

Heiji rutschte vor Schock das Handy aus der Hand.

"WAS?", rief er, als er das Gerät wieder aufgehoben hatte. "Ihr... du und Ran... getrennt? Das glaub ich nich'!"

"Musst du aber, weil es stimmt. Es ist die Wahrheit."

"Das glaub ich nich'! Das glaub ich nich'! Das glaub ich nich'!"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, er wartete still ab, bis Heiji die Neuigkeit halbwegs verdaut hatte. "Das is' nich' dein Ernst, oder?"

"Doch, das ist es."

"Warum denn? Ich hab immer geglaubt, dass ihr vor uns heiraten werdet, und jetz' muss ich hören, dass ihr euch getrennt habt."

"So ist das Leben."

"Liebste sie aber noch?", fragte Heiji weiter und hoffte, irgendwo in Shinichis Stimme einen Hinweis zu finden, dass er ihn gerade mächtig veräppelte.

"Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete Shinichi mit trauriger Stimme. "Wir haben uns einfach auseinandergelebt, ich weiss nicht, wie das passieren konnte."

Heiji schnitt eine Grimasse, die sein bester Freund natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

"Das gilt nich' als Antwort, Kudo. Liebste Ran noch? Ja oder nein?"

Als Shinichi keinen Ton von sich gab, war es für Heiji klar. Keine Antwort war schliesslich auch eine Antwort.

"Du liebst sie noch. Aber is' es dir denn jetz' egal, was sie macht und mit wem sie ausgeht?"

Shinichi seufzte nur, und auch das war für Heiji wieder Antwort genug.

"So fertig, wiede bist, is' es dir nich' egal, was aus Ran wird."

Der Ostjapaner erwiderte immer noch nichts, und Heiji regte das tierisch auf.

"Was zum Teufel machste noch zu Hause? Ruf sie an oder geh zu ihr!"

"Es bringt doch alles nichts mehr..."

"Kudo! Bemitleide dich nich' selbst! Selbstmitleid hilft jetz' überhaupt nichts, jetz' zählen nur Taten. Geh zu Ran und rede nochmal mit ihr, es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken."

"Glaubst du?"

"Ja, verdammt! Ihr zwei seid füreinander geschaffen, das sieht doch jeder Blinde! Tu endlich was und hol sie zurück!"

"Aber-"

"An einer Beziehung muss man arbeiten, immer wieder, jeden Tag. Oder denkst du, Kazuha und ich tun das nich'?"

"Von euch war nie die Rede-"

Jetz' geh endlich, sonst flieg ich zu dir und schlepp dich eigenhändig zu Ran!"

"Das schaffst du ja sowieso nicht", sagte Shinichi daraufhin und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er lächelte. Vielleicht hatte Heiji Recht, vielleicht sollte er wirklich noch einmal mit Ran reden. Und vielleicht, so hoffte er zumindest, vielleicht würde sich doch alles wieder zum Guten wenden...

Heiji seufzte.

"Wie kann man so blöd sein und sich einfach von so 'ner wunderbaren Frau trennen?"

"Hey, pass auf, was du sagst, ja?"

"Siehste, da is' die Eifersucht! Und was das bedeutet, muss ich ja wohl nich' mehr erklären, oder?"

"Nein, musst du nicht."

"Na los, Kudo, verschwinde", sagte Heiji aufmunternd. "Und viel Glück."

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen. Wozu hat man denn einen besten Freund?"

"Um sich mit ihm zu streiten", sagte Shinichi und grinste. "Also, ich gehe jetzt, und wehe, du meldest dich. _Ich_ rufe dich wieder an, okay?"

"Klar. Viel Glück nochmal."

Heiji legte auf, ein Tuten ertönte, und Shinichi legte nachdenklich den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Wenn er mit Ran reden wollte, musste er das jetzt tun. Womöglich hatte Kazuha schon mit ihr telefoniert...

Kaum hatte er die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, erblickte er auch schon die Person, zu der er wollte. Ran stand vor dem Gitter und sah mit tränennassen Wangen zum Haus hinüber.

"Ran!"

Shinichi eilte sofort zu ihr, öffnete das Eisentor und trat auf den Bürgersteig. "Ich wollte gerade zu dir kommen. Wir müssen reden."

"Ich weiss", sagte sie und schluckte. "Ich habe vorhin mit Kazuha telefoniert, sie hat mich gebeten-"

"Ihre Trauzeugin zu werden?", fragte Shinichi und beendete somit ihren Satz. Ran sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Ja, aber woher weisst du das?"

"Heiji hat vorhin bei mir angerufen und mich dasselbe gefragt."

"Und? Hast du dich bereit erklärt?"

"Ähm..."

Erst jetzt fiel Shinichi auf, dass er Heiji darauf noch gar keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte Ran und rieb sich die Arme. "Wollen wir... wollen wir irgendwo einen Tee trinken gehen?"

"Warum kommst du nicht einfach rein und ich mache dir einen?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage und war froh, dass Ran sich sofort damit einverstanden erklärte. Er wusste nicht, dass sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass er sie ins Haus bat.

Nachdem Ran zehn Minuten später einen Schluck heissen Tee zu sich genommen hatte, ging es ihr wieder besser. Jetzt konnte sie auch ohne Probleme erzählen, was sie in den letzten Stunden gehört und erfahren hatte.

Sie hatte mit Kazuha gesprochen und ihr alles erzählt, diese hatte daraufhin zu Ran gesagt, dass sie nochmal mit Shinichi über alles reden sollte, alleine schon des Kindes wegen, von dem er selbst noch gar nichts wusste.

"Eine Lösung muss es doch geben", sagte sie und beendete mit diesen sechs Worten ihre kurze Erklärung.

Shinichi nickte; Dass Kazuha sie angerufen hatte, hatte er schon geahnt, und nach Rans Erklärung konnte er sich dessen sicher sein.

"Und die gibt es auch", erwiderte er. "Allerdings müssen wir uns vorher gründlich aussprechen. Wir dürfen keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben, sonst funktioniert es nicht."

Keine Geheimnisse... Ran schluckte, als sie an ihre Schwangerschaft dachte. Genau das war so ein Geheimnis... Shinichi merkte, dass ihr etwas durch den Kopf ging, und sprach sie darauf an.

"Gibt es etwas, was ich nicht weiss? Womöglich etwas Wichtiges?"

Ran nickte.

"Sogar etwas sehr Wichtiges. Aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll."

"Ist es so schwer? Oder so schlimm?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht, aber..."

Ran sah hoch, direkt in Shinichis Augen, und atmete tief durch. "Ich, ähm..."

"Sag es, ich beisse dir deswegen nicht gleich den Kopf ab", munterte Shinichi sie auf. Diese Worte gaben Ran ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, und das wirkte sich auch auf ihre Stimme aus. Sie war ganz ruhig, doch ihre Hände zitterten, so dass sie sie fest knotete. Doch dann endlich sagte sie die drei Worte.

"Ich bin schwanger."

Shinichi, der gerade seine Tasse Tee in der Hand hatte, drückte diese mit einem Ruck so fest zusammen, dass die Tasse zerbrach und sich ein grosses, zackiges Stück in seine Hand bohrte.

Geschockt sah er Ran an und konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen, das ihm bewies, dass sie gelogen hatte, doch er fand keines. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, und auch ihr Blick log nicht. Es war die Wahrheit, Ran war tatsächlich schwanger.

"Du machst ja Sachen", sagte die junge Frau und holte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Anschliessend verarztete sie Shinichis Wunde, worauf dieser nur ein mattes "Danke" über die Lippen brachte.

Nachdem Ran ihm eine neue Tasse Tee gebracht hatte, hatte er endlich realisiert, dass er Vater, dass sie beide Eltern werden würden. Rans Worte waren immerhin sehr deutlich gewesen, aber-

Shinichi stutze. Die Art und Weise, wie sie es gesagt hatte, liess Rückschlüsse auf ein weiteres Geheimnis zu, das mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun hatte. Mit dieser Vermutung traf er voll ins Schwarze, und als er seine ehemalige Verlobte darauf ansprach, wartete schon der nächste Schock auf ihn.

"Ja, es gibt ein weiteres Geheimnis", sagte sie und räusperte sich, ehe ihr die nächsten Worte über die Lippen kamen. "Es sind zwei Babys. Ich erwarte Zwillinge."

Dieses Mal verschluckte Shinichi sich nur an seinem Tee. Er hustete wie verrückt, um die Flüssigkeit in seiner Luftröhre loszuwerden, und kaum hatte er das geschafft, freute er sich über die frohe Botschaft wie ein Kind über ein lang ersehntes Geschenk.

Ran, die schon befürchtet hatte, Shinichi würde komplett ausrasten, fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, und jetzt konnte auch sie sich endlich über ihre Schwangerschaft freuen.

Dass Kazuha zwar vor Shinichi gewusst hatte, dass sie schwanger war, fand dieser nicht sonderlich schlimm, immerhin wusste sie dafür noch nicht, dass es Zwillinge waren.

Shinichi und Ran benötigten den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht, um sich auszusprechen und die meisten Probleme zwischen sich zu beseitigen, und dann, gegen halb vier Uhr morgens, trug Shinichi die bereits schlafende Ran in ein Gästezimmer. Um sie nicht zu überfordern schlief er in seinem eigenen Zimmer, doch da er sich immer noch sehr über die Nachricht, dass er bald Vater wurde, freute, wachte er früh auf und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen.

Shinichi drehte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte zur schwarzen Decke hoch. Seine Gedanken schossen wild in seinem Kopf herum, und dabei wanderte der Zeiger seiner Uhr immer weiter. Er wusste nicht, dass Ran ebenfalls nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Sechs Stunden später, am frühen Nachmittag, war endlich auch eine Lösung für die restlichen Probleme gefunden worden, und daraufhin lagen beide fest umarmt auf Shinichis Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Verlobungsringe trugen beide wieder am dazugehörigen Finger, und ihre Welt war fast wieder verheilt.

Während Ran mit den Gedanken schon beim weiteren Verlauf der Schwangerschaft und ihrer Hochzeit war, dachte Shinichi hingegen an seinen besten Freund.

Er musste Heiji alles erzählen und ihm noch mitteilen, dass er gerne den Job als dessen Trauzeuge übernehmen wollte. Und zeitgleich wollte er ihn bitten, ob er dasselbe bei ihm tun könnte.

Gesagt, getan.

Er rief ihn auf dem Handy an, und als Shinichi eine halbe Stunde später zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Ran ebenfalls schon mit Kazuha telefoniert. Ihrem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatten sie das Gleiche getan wie die beiden Detektive. Kazuha war bei Ran Trauzeugin, und Ran bei Kazuha.

Shinichi lächelte, als er sich neben seine Wieder-Verlobte auf das Sofa setzte und ihr einen Kuss voller Leidenschaft auf die Lippen drückte. Jetzt konnten die Hochzeiten stattfinden, und es versprach jetzt schon, zwei unvergessliche Feste zu werden.

Die Krise, die beinahe eine langjährige Beziehung zerstörte, konnte durch das gute Zureden zweier Menschen überwunden werden. Shinichi wusste, dass er Heiji viel zu verdanken hatte, womöglich hatte er ihm sogar das Leben gerettet. Dafür hatte der Westjapaner etwas bei ihm gut, und Shinichi schwor sich, sich eines Tages dafür erkenntlich zu zeigen.

Doch jetzt wollte er Zeit nur mit seiner Ran verbringen, und glücklicherweise konnte er das auch, ohne von etwas oder jemandem gestört zu werden. Der heutige Tag war von neu entfachter Liebe und endlosen Kuscheleinheiten erfüllt.

Owari

10.11.10 19:30 6


	17. 17 verdattert

**... ****verdattert**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Er sass zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek und hatte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet. Auf dem ganzen Tisch und dem halben Boden lagen Bücher verstreut, manche von ihnen lagen offen oder geschlossen herum, andere waren zu Türmen aufgebaut und wieder andere an die Wand geworfen worden.

Seit er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Shinichi versucht, sich abzulenken und nicht mehr an das Gespräch im Café zu denken. Er hatte versucht, die verschiedensten Bücher zu lesen, doch das half nichts, nicht mal bei seinen heiss geliebten Sherlock Holmes-Büchern. Er hatte daraufhin den Fernseher angemacht und versucht, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Film zu widmen, doch auch dieser Versuch schlug fehl. Nachdem er wieder in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte und das ganze Chaos veranstaltet hatte, hatte er den Computer hochgefahren, ein paar Spiele gespielt und etwas im Internet gesurft.

Als auch das nichts gebracht hatte, verlor er langsam aber sicher die Nerven. Er hatte alles Mögliche versucht, er hatte sogar die Wand angestarrt, doch nichts, aber auch gar nichts, hatte ihm helfen können. Shinichi hatte es einfach durch nichts geschafft, sich abzulenken.

Gerade, als er vor Wut das nächstbeste Buch mit voller Kraft an die Wand schmettern wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf, doch nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, ging es ihm etwas besser. Vielleicht war es ja jemand, der ihn beauftragen wollte, oder es war...

Schnell ging er zur Haustür und öffnete sie.

"Hallo Kudo, wie geht's denn so?"

Heiji Hattori stand vor ihm und grinste ihn an.

Shinichi liess sofort die Schultern hängen. Er hatte zwar an ihn gedacht, auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn anzurufen, aber jetzt, wo er mit ihm sprechen konnte, wollte er es plötzlich nicht mehr.

"Hallo Heiji."

"Alles klar bei dir?", fragte der Westjapaner weiter und wollte gar nicht bemerken, dass Shinichi total bedrückt war und leiser klang als sonst.

"Ja, ja", wich der Ostjapaner aus. "Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du hier bist?"

"Na klar gibt's den, is' ja wohl logisch!", sagte Heiji sehr gut gelaunt. "Aber würdeste mich vorher bitte rein lassen?"

Shinichi trat ohne ein Wort zur Seite, Heiji betrat mit Sack und Pack die Villa und schaute sich um. "Hier hat sich ja gar nichts verändert."

"Warum sollte ich?"

Heiji zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er sein Gepäck neben der Treppe deponierte und sich glücklich und breit grinsend zu Shinichi umdrehte.

"Willste mich nich' fragen, warum ich hier bin?"

Shinichi seufzte lautlos.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte er ziemlich desinteressiert und rechnete überhaupt nicht mit den nächsten Worten seines besten Freundes.

"Halt dich gut fest, Kudo. Kazuha und ich werden heiraten!"

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich Shinichi und schluckte leer. Schnell wandte er sich ab, damit Heiji die Tränen, sich in seinen Augen sammelten, nicht sehen konnte. Er vermochte nicht, sie aufzuhalten, als sie über seine Wangen liefen, weswegen er schnell ins Wohnzimmer eilte.

Heiji war total perplex, er konnte sich das Verhalten seines besten Freundes nicht erklären. Langsam folgte er Shinichi und fand ihn wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa sitzend vor.

"Hey", sagte er mitfühlend und näherte sich ihm zögernd. "Was is' denn los? Stimmt was nich'?"

Als Shinichi nichts sagte, wagte Heiji das anzusprechen, wegen der er überhaupt nach Tokyo geflogen war.

"Hör mal, der Termin steht schon fest, es is' im Spätfrühling. Also nur noch wenige Monate. Ich freu mich wirklich schon sehr drauf, und ich würd' mich noch mehr freuen, wenn du mein Treuzeuge wärst."

Weitere Tränen bahnten sich über Shinichis Wangen, und in seinem Hals steckte ein riesiger Kloss, der es ihm nicht erlaubte, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Heiji hatte Shinichi noch nie weinen sehen, deswegen erschreckte ihn der Anblick sehr. Langsam setzte er sich neben ihn und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Als ihm nichts Gescheites einfiel, versuchte er es einfach mit Worten.

"Kudo, es is' niemand gestorben, und es wird auch niemand sterben. Kazuha und ich heiraten nur."

Shinichi schluckte und konnte nur ein einziges Wort zwischen seinen Lippen hervorpressen.

"Gratuliere."

Heiji zögerte kurz, bevor er weitersprach.

"Also... würdeste mir diesen Gefallen tun? Kazuha is' auch hier, aber sie is' direkt zu Ran gegangen. Sie meinte, dass sie sie fragen wird, ob sie ihre Trauzeugin sein möchte."

Shinichi schlug sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Was war er doch für ein Mistkerl. Da kam Heiji extra her und fragte ihn, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein wollte, und dann konnte er ihm nicht mal ins Gesicht schauen. Dabei war es ja gar nicht so, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Er freute sich wirklich für Heiji und Kazuha und wünschte ihnen alles Gute, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich selbst so schlecht wie noch nie.

Auch er war mit Ran verlobt gewesen, auch er hätte heiraten können. Aber nun hatten sie sich getrennt, für diesen besonderen Schritt war es jetzt zu spät.

"Kudo, was is' mit dir los? Seit ich hier bin, verhältste dich so komisch. Is' was Schreckliches passiert?"

Im ersten Moment widerstrebte es Shinichi, ihm zu antworten, doch dann entschied er sich doch dafür. Heiji konnte schliesslich nichts dafür, dass sein Leben gerade den Bach runterging...

"Ich habe nur gerade einen Haufen Probleme, das ist alles."

"Schlimme Probleme?"

"Ja."

Heiji zögerte erneut, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Die kriegste schon wieder unter Kontrolle, keine Angst. Ich kann dir dabei helfen, wennde willst. Aber um zum Thema zurückzukommen... Du hast mir immer noch nich' gesagt, ob du mein Trauzeuge sein willst, Kudo. Also?"

Als Shinichi nichts sagte, stand Heiji auf und setzte noch einen drauf. "Ich bin sicher, dass Ran es bei Kazuha sein wird, also warum zögerste? Das wird doch ganz lustig!"

"Das wird so aber nicht funktionieren, Heiji", sagte Shinichi endlich mit ruhiger Stimme, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, und strich sich über das Gesicht.

"Warum nich'?", fragte der Westjapaner perplex.

"Weil..." Shinichi verstummte.

"Was ist los?"

Der Ostjapaner schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe ihm die Worte über die Lippen kamen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit über quälten.

"Ran und ich haben uns getrennt, Heiji. Es ist vorbei."

Ihm fiel vor Schock die Kinnlade herunter.

"WAS?", rief er und starrte Shinichi an. "Ihr... du und Ran... getrennt? Das glaub ich nich'!"

"Musst du aber, weil es stimmt. Es ist die Wahrheit."

Heiji musste sich setzen, diese Nachricht haute ihn wortwörtlich um.

"Das glaub ich nich'! Das glaub ich nich'! Das glaub ich nich'!"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, er wartete still ab, bis Heiji die Neuigkeit halbwegs verdaut hatte. "Das is' nich' dein Ernst, oder?"

"Doch, das ist es. Siehst du doch."

"Warum denn? Ich hab immer geglaubt, dass ihr vor uns heiraten werdet, und jetz' muss ich hören, dass ihr euch getrennt habt."

"So ist das Leben."

"Liebste sie aber noch?", fragte Heiji weiter und hoffte, irgendwo in Shinichis Stimme einen Hinweis zu finden, dass er ihn gerade mächtig veräppelte.

"Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete Shinichi mit trauriger Stimme. "Wir haben uns einfach auseinandergelebt, ich weiss nicht, wie das passieren konnte."

Heiji schnitt eine Grimasse, die sein bester Freund deutlich sehen konnte.

"Das gilt nich' als Antwort, Kudo. Liebste Ran noch? Ja oder nein?"

Als Shinichi keinen Ton von sich gab, war es für Heiji klar. Keine Antwort war schliesslich auch eine Antwort.

"Du liebst sie noch. Aber is' es dir denn jetz' egal, was sie macht und mit wem sie ausgeht?"

Shinichi seufzte nur, und auch das war für Heiji wieder Antwort genug.

"So fertig, wiede bist, is' es dir nich' egal, was aus Ran wird."

Der Ostjapaner erwiderte immer noch nichts, und Heiji regte das tierisch auf.

"Was zum Teufel machste noch hier? Ruf sie an oder geh zu ihr!"

"Es bringt doch alles nichts mehr..."

"Kudo! Bemitleide dich nich' selbst! Selbstmitleid hilft jetz' überhaupt nichts, jetz' zählen nur Taten. Geh zu Ran und rede nochmal mit ihr, es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken."

"Glaubst du?"

"Ja, verdammt! Ihr zwei seid füreinander geschaffen, das sieht doch jeder Blinde! Tu endlich was und hol sie zurück!"

"Aber-"

"An einer Beziehung muss man arbeiten, immer wieder, jeden Tag. Oder denkst du, Kazuha und ich tun das nich'?"

"Von euch war nie die Rede-"

Jetz' geh endlich, sonst schlepp ich dich eigenhändig zu Ran!"

"Das schaffst du ja sowieso nicht", sagte Shinichi daraufhin und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er lächelte. Vielleicht hatte Heiji Recht, vielleicht sollte er wirklich noch einmal mit Ran reden. Und vielleicht, so hoffte er zumindest, vielleicht würde sich doch alles wieder zum Guten wenden...

Heiji seufzte.

"Wie kann man so blöd sein und sich einfach von so 'ner wunderbaren Frau trennen?"

"Hey, pass auf, was du sagst, ja?"

"Siehste, da is' die Eifersucht! Und was das bedeutet, muss ich ja wohl nich' mehr erklären, oder?"

"Nein, musst du nicht."

"Na los, Kudo, verschwinde", sagte Heiji aufmunternd und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. "Und viel Glück."

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen. Wozu hat man denn einen besten Freund?"

"Um sich mit ihm zu streiten", sagte Shinichi und grinste. "Also, ich gehe jetzt, und wehe, du mischst dich ein."

"Natürlich nich', was denkste denn von mir? Viel Glück nochmal."

Heiji blieb im Wohnzimmer zurück und hoffte das Beste für seinen Freund, während Shinichi erhobenen Hauptes aufstand und den Raum verliess.

Wenn er mit Ran reden wollte, musste er das jetzt tun. Womöglich hatte Kazuha schon mit ihr gesprochen...

Kaum hatte er die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, erblickte er auch schon die Person, zu der er wollte. Ran stand vor dem Gitter und sah mit tränennassen Wangen zum Haus hinüber.

"Ran!"

Shinichi eilte sofort zu ihr, öffnete das Eisentor und trat auf den Bürgersteig. "Ich wollte gerade zu dir kommen. Wir müssen reden."

"Ich weiss", sagte sie und schluckte. "Kazuha ist vorhin zu mir gekommen, sie hat mich gebeten-"

"Ihre Trauzeugin zu werden?", fragte Shinichi und beendete somit ihren Satz. Ran sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Ja, aber woher weisst du das?"

"Ich habe Besuch von Heiji bekommen, und er hat mich dasselbe gefragt."

"Und? Hast du dich bereit erklärt?"

"Ähm..."

Erst jetzt fiel Shinichi auf, dass er Heiji darauf noch gar keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte Ran und rieb sich die Arme. "Wollen wir... wollen wir irgendwo einen Tee trinken gehen?"

"Warum kommst du nicht einfach rein und ich mache dir einen?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage und war froh, dass Ran sich sofort damit einverstanden erklärte. Er wusste nicht, dass sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass er sie ins Haus bat.

Nachdem Ran die Villa betreten hatte, kam ihr schon Heiji entgegen und grüsste sie.

"Hallo Ran", sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, ehe er sich an sie und Shinichi gleichzeitig wandte. "Ich gehe jetz' zu Kazuha. Wir haben ein Zimmer im Hotel reserviert, ihr wisst schon welches. Viel Glück, ihr zwei."

Ran blieb stumm, und Shinichi hob nur die Hand zum Abschied.

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem Ran einen Schluck heissen Tee zu sich genommen hatte, ging es ihr wieder deutlich besser. Jetzt konnte sie auch ohne Probleme erzählen, was sie in den letzten Stunden gehört und erfahren hatte.

Sie hatte mit Kazuha gesprochen und ihr alles erzählt, diese hatte daraufhin zu Ran gesagt, dass sie nochmal mit Shinichi über alles reden sollte, alleine schon des Kindes wegen, von dem er selbst noch gar nichts wusste.

"Eine Lösung muss es doch geben", sagte sie und beendete mit diesen sechs Worten ihre kurze Erklärung.

Shinichi nickte; Dass Kazuha mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte er schon gewusst.

"Und die gibt es auch", erwiderte er. "Allerdings müssen wir uns vorher gründlich aussprechen. Wir dürfen keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben, sonst funktioniert es nicht."

Keine Geheimnisse... Ran schluckte, als sie an ihre Schwangerschaft dachte. Genau das war so ein Geheimnis... Shinichi merkte, dass ihr etwas durch den Kopf ging, und sprach sie darauf an.

"Gibt es etwas, was ich nicht weiss? Womöglich etwas Wichtiges?"

Ran nickte.

"Sogar etwas sehr Wichtiges. Aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll."

"Ist es so schwer? Oder so schlimm?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht, aber..."

Ran sah hoch, direkt in Shinichis Augen, und atmete tief durch. "Ich, ähm..."

"Sag es, ich beisse dir deswegen nicht gleich den Kopf ab", munterte Shinichi sie auf. Diese Worte gaben Ran ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, und das wirkte sich auch auf ihre Stimme aus. Sie war ganz ruhig, doch ihre Hände zitterten, so dass sie sie fest knotete. Doch dann endlich sagte sie die drei Worte.

"Ich bin schwanger."

Shinichi, der gerade seine Tasse Tee in der Hand hatte, drückte diese mit einem Ruck so fest zusammen, dass die Tasse zerbrach und sich ein grosses, zackiges Stück in seine Hand bohrte.

Geschockt sah er Ran an und konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen, das ihm bewies, dass sie gelogen hatte, doch er fand keines. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, und auch ihr Blick log nicht. Es war die Wahrheit, Ran war tatsächlich schwanger.

"Du machst ja Sachen", sagte die junge Frau und holte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Anschliessend verarztete sie Shinichis Wunde, worauf dieser nur ein mattes "Danke" über die Lippen brachte.

Nachdem Ran ihm eine neue Tasse Tee gebracht hatte, hatte er endlich realisiert, dass er Vater, dass sie beide Eltern werden würden. Rans Worte waren immerhin sehr deutlich gewesen, aber-

Shinichi stutze. Die Art und Weise, wie sie es gesagt hatte, liess Rückschlüsse auf ein weiteres Geheimnis zu, das mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun hatte. Mit dieser Vermutung traf er voll ins Schwarze, und als er seine ehemalige Verlobte darauf ansprach, wartete schon der nächste Schock auf ihn.

"Ja, es gibt ein weiteres Geheimnis", sagte sie und räusperte sich, ehe ihr die nächsten Worte über die Lippen kamen. "Es sind zwei Babys. Ich erwarte Zwillinge."

Dieses Mal verschluckte Shinichi sich nur an seinem Tee. Er hustete wie verrückt, um die Flüssigkeit in seiner Luftröhre loszuwerden, und kaum hatte er das geschafft, freute er sich über die frohe Botschaft wie ein Kind über ein lang ersehntes Geschenk.

Ran, die schon befürchtet hatte, Shinichi würde komplett ausrasten, fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, und jetzt konnte auch sie sich endlich über ihre Schwangerschaft freuen.

Dass Kazuha zwar vor Shinichi gewusst hatte, dass sie schwanger war, fand dieser nicht sonderlich schlimm, immerhin wusste sie dafür noch nicht, dass es Zwillinge waren.

Shinichi und Ran benötigten den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht, um sich auszusprechen und die meisten Probleme zwischen sich zu beseitigen, und dann, gegen halb vier Uhr morgens, trug Shinichi die bereits schlafende Ran in ein Gästezimmer. Um sie nicht zu überfordern schlief er in seinem eigenen Zimmer, doch da er sich immer noch sehr über die Nachricht, dass er bald Vater wurde, freute, wachte er früh auf und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen.

Shinichi drehte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte zur schwarzen Decke hoch. Seine Gedanken schossen wild in seinem Kopf herum, und dabei wanderte der Zeiger seiner Uhr immer weiter. Er wusste nicht, dass Ran ebenfalls nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Sechs Stunden später, am frühen Nachmittag, war endlich auch eine Lösung für die restlichen Probleme gefunden worden, und daraufhin lagen beide fest umarmt auf Shinichis Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Verlobungsringe trugen beide wieder am dazugehörigen Finger, und ihre Welt war fast wieder verheilt.

Während Ran mit den Gedanken schon beim weiteren Verlauf der Schwangerschaft und ihrer Hochzeit war, dachte Shinichi hingegen an seinen besten Freund.

Er musste Heiji alles erzählen und ihm noch mitteilen, dass er gerne den Job als dessen Trauzeuge übernehmen wollte. Und zeitgleich wollte er ihn bitten, ob er dasselbe bei ihm tun könnte.

Gesagt, getan.

Er rief ihn auf dem Handy an, und als Shinichi eine halbe Stunde später zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Ran ebenfalls schon mit Kazuha telefoniert. Ihrem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatten sie das Gleiche getan wie die beiden Detektive. Kazuha war bei Ran Trauzeugin, und Ran bei Kazuha.

Shinichi lächelte, als er sich neben seine Wieder-Verlobte auf das Sofa setzte und ihr einen Kuss voller Leidenschaft auf die Lippen drückte. Jetzt konnten die Hochzeiten stattfinden, und es versprach jetzt schon, zwei unvergessliche Feste zu werden.

Die Krise, die beinahe eine langjährige Beziehung zerstörte, konnte durch das gute Zureden zweier Menschen überwunden werden. Shinichi wusste, dass er Heiji viel zu verdanken hatte, womöglich hatte er ihm sogar das Leben gerettet. Dafür hatte der Westjapaner etwas bei ihm gut, und Shinichi schwor sich, sich eines Tages dafür erkenntlich zu zeigen.

Doch jetzt wollte er Zeit nur mit seiner Ran verbringen, und glücklicherweise konnte er das auch, ohne von etwas oder jemandem gestört zu werden. Selbst Heiji oder Kazuha meldeten sich nicht bei ihnen, und Shinichi war darüber sehr froh.

Der heutige Tag war von neu entfachter Liebe und endlosen Kuscheleinheiten erfüllt.

Owari

10.11.10 19:30 7


	18. 18 verstört

**... ****verstört**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Davon wusste Shinichi noch gar nichts, und vorläufig würde er es auch noch nicht erfahren. Erst musste sie ihre Gedanken sortieren, ihre Trennung verdauen und wieder zur Ruhe kommen, bevor sie Shinichi wieder sehen oder hören konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken stand Ran entschlossen auf, doch gerade als sie sich auf den Heimweg machen wollte, hörte sie eine sehr bekannte weibliche Stimme hinter sich.

"Ran! Hallo Ran!"

Die Gerufene drehte sich um und erblickte ihre Freundin aus Osaka.

"Hallo Kazuha!", rief sie total überrascht und blieb stehen. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollt' dich besuchen kommen", antwortete Kazuha und kam endlich bei ihr an. "Haste kurz Zeit oder musste gleich wieder los?"

Ran lächelte erleichtert.

"Nein, nein, ich habe nichts vor. Du bist ja aufgedreht und siehst so glücklich aus, ist etwas Erfreuliches passiert?"

Kazuha grinste.

"Noch nich', aber bald."

"Was ist denn los?"

Kazuha wurde etwas ernster.

"Hör mal, können wir vielleicht zu dir nach Hause oder in ein ruhiges Café gehen? Ich möchte es nich' hier auf der Strasse sagen."

Ran war zwar überrascht, doch da es ihrer Freundin ernst damit war, lenkte sie ein.

"Gut, gehen wir doch am besten ins Café. Ich kenne eins, da hat man seine Ruhe."

Nur Minuten später hatten sie das Café erreicht und darin Platz genommen. Nachdem beide einen Tee bestellt hatten, sah Ran Kazuha fragend an.

"Also, erzähl."

Es war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, denn Kazuha konnte und wollte es nicht mehr länger geheim halten.

"Halt dich gut fest, Ran. Heiji und ich werden heiraten!"

Ihr viel vor Überraschung die Kinnlade herunter. Sie hatte zwar vieles erwartet, aber nicht das. Und nicht jetzt.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief sie daraufhin und konnte nicht anders, als Kazuha zu umarmen. "Ich freue mich ja so für euch zwei. Wann soll es denn so weit sein?"

"Im Spätfrühling, also in ein paar Monaten. Ich freu mich schon total drauf!"

Ran lächelte.

"Das glaube ich. Du musst ja schon ganz aufgeregt sein."

"Das bin ich", sagte Kazuha und nickte eifrig, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigte. "Aber ich bin nich' nur deswegen extra hergekommen. Ich wollt' dich auch noch was fragen."

Die Ostjapanerin nahm einen Schluck Tee, um sich auf ein ernstes Thema vorzubereiten. Doch so ernst, wie sie es sich vorstellte, wurde es dann doch nicht. Zumindest nicht wirklich.

"Was wolltest du mich denn fragen?"

"Na ja, ich...", begann Kazuha, räusperte sich dann und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen. "Ich wollt' dich fragen, ob du... ob du meine Trauzeugin sein willst."

Ran verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und hustete, während Kazuha ihr auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Meinst du das ernst?", fragte sie und räusperte sich, nachdem sie sich erholt hatte.

"Ja, natürlich. Warum soll' ich es nich' ernst meinen?"

Auf diese Frage gab Ran keine Antwort, stattdessen starrte sie nachdenklich ihren Tee an. Kazuha und Heiji wollten heiraten, also waren sie verlobt. Sie selbst war auch mit Shinichi verlobt gewesen. Sie hätten auch heiraten können, aber nun hatten sie sich getrennt. Für diesen besonderen Schritt war es jetzt zu spät.

Ran seufzte, doch Kazuha konnte damit nichts anfangen.

"Also... würdeste mir diesen Gefallen tun? Heiji is' auch hier, aber er is' direkt zu Shinichi gegangen. Er meinte, dass er ihn fragen wird, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein möchte."

"Ähm... was das angeht, Kazuha", begann Ran nun zögernd und schaute wieder auf ihren Tee hinunter. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Shinichi zusagen wird."

"Warum denn nich'?", fragte Kazuha verständnislos. "Er is' Heijis bester Freund, warum sollt' er nich' sein Trauzeuge sein?"

Ran lächelte betrübt.

"Er wird es wegen mir nicht tun, da bin ich mir sicher."

Kazuha verstand nur Bahnhof, sie konnte sich absolut nicht erklären, warum Shinichi ihrem Verlobten nicht diesen Gefallen tun sollte.

"Ich versteh dich nich', Ran. Warum sollt' er-?"

Als die Ostjapanerin plötzlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie Kazuha traurig anlächelte, ahnte diese, dass Ran nicht so glücklich war, wie es bis jetzt den Anschein gehabt hatte.

"Ran, was is' denn los mit dir?"

"Es ist nur..."

Sie schluckte, um den Kloss, der sich in den letzten Minuten in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden. "Weisst du, Kazuha, Shinichi und ich, wir..."

"Ja?"

"Er und ich... wir haben uns getrennt."

Kazuha rutschte vor Schock die leere Teetasse aus der Hand, die zum Glück jedoch nicht zerbrach.

"WAS?", rief sie und starrte ihre Freundin an. "Ihr... du und Shinichi... getrennt? Das glaub ich nich'!"

"Musst du aber, weil es stimmt. Es ist die Wahrheit."

Die Westjapanerin starrte Ran an, also ob diese ein Geist wäre. Diese Nachricht haute sie glatt um.

"Das glaub ich einfach nich'!"

Ran erwiderte nichts, sie wartete still ab, bis Kazuha die Neuigkeit halbwegs verdaut hatte.

"Das is' nich' dein Ernst, oder?"

"Doch, das ist es", antwortete Ran. "Du weisst, dass ich bei solchen Themen keine Scherze mache."

"Aber warum denn?", fragte Kazuha immer noch fassungslos. "Ich hab immer geglaubt, dass ihr vor uns heiraten werdet, und jetz' muss ich hören, dass ihr euch getrennt habt."

"Tja..."

"Mensch, und wir haben uns schon gefragt, warum nie eine Nachricht von euch gekommen is'. Keine Einladung, kein Telefonanruf deswegen, einfach nichts."

"Jetzt weisst du es. Es tut mir leid."

"Liebste ihn denn noch?", fragte Kazuha weiter und hoffte, irgendwo in Rans Stimme einen Hinweis zu finden, dass sie sie gerade mächtig veräppelte.

"Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete Ran mit trauriger Stimme und unterdrückte einen Schluchzer. "Wir haben uns einfach auseinandergelebt, ich weiss nicht, wie das passieren konnte."

Kazuha rollte mit den Augen.

"Das lass ich nich' gelten. Liebste Shinichi noch? Ja oder nein?"

Als Ran keinen Ton von sich gab, war es für Kazuha klar. Keine Antwort war schliesslich auch eine Antwort.

"Du liebst ihn immer noch, das seh' ich. Liebt er dich auch noch?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", wiederholte Ran und schaute todtraurig auf ihre Hände. "Apropos Wissen... Es gibt noch etwas, was du nicht weisst. Und was auch Shinichi nicht weiss."

Kazuha lehnte sich vor.

"Und das wäre?"

Ran schluckte.

"Du musst mir versprechen, dass du es niemandem sagst, okay?"

"Auch nich' Heiji?"

"Ganz besonders nicht ihm. Es ist wirklich wichtig, Kazuha. Versprich es mir, bitte."

"Okay, ich sag's niemandem weiter. Ich versprech's. Nein, ich schwör's."

Die Ostjapanerin atmete tief durch, ehe sie sich ebenfalls nach vorne lehnte und versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen.

"Kazuha, ich... ich bin schwanger."

Die Westjapanerin verschluckte sich am eigenen Speichel, doch von dieser Nachricht erholte sie sich schneller wieder als von der Nachricht der Trennung.

"Ich gratuliere!"

Kazuha wurde ganz hibbelig. "Oh Mann, das gibt's doch nich'! Du wirst bald Mama! Wie süss!"

"Kazuha, bitte! Sprich etwas leiser, es muss nicht gleich die ganze Stadt erfahren."

"Oh, entschuldige. Ich freu mich ja so für dich! Aber Shinichi weiss das echt nich'?"

"Nein."

"Aber er muss es erfahren, das weisste. Du musst es ihm irgendwann sagen."

"Ich weiss", seufzte Ran. "Aber ich wollte noch etwas damit warten, bis er... bis ich... ich meine, bis wir unsere Trennung verdaut haben."

Kazuha wollte das nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

"Aber Ran, überleg doch mal. Du liebst ihn noch und erwartest ein Kind von ihm, warum willste warten, bisde es ihm sagst? Er hat ein Recht drauf zu erfahren, dass er Vater wird. Es sei denn..."

Kazuha starrte ihre Freundin plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenen und ungläubigen Augen an.

"Ran, sag mir jetz' aber nich', dassde das Baby abtreiben willst?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", wehrte Ran sofort ab. "Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Und selbst, wenn Shinichi es wollte, könnte ich das nicht tun."

"Ich glaub nich', dass er so herzlos is' und dich zu einer Abtreibung zwingen will. Ich kenne ihn inzwischen gut, und das trau ich ihm nich' zu."

Ran blieb stumm. Da hatte Kazuha Recht, sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Shinichi so etwas von ihr verlangen würde.

Die Westjapanerin indessen sprach weiter.

"Hör zu, Ran. Wenn er dich noch liebt, was ich ehrlich gesagt auch denk, dann sollteste keine Zeit mehr verlieren und mit ihm reden. Alleine schon wegen dem Baby."

Sie schaute sie aufmunternd an, und Ran liess sich von ihren Worten aufbauen.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht..."

"Natürlich hab ich Recht!", entrüstete sich Kazuha gespielt. "Ihr zwei seid füreinander geschaffen, ihr gehört einfach zusammen, was anderes geht gar nich'. Geh zu Shinichi und rede nochmal mit ihm, es wird sich schon alles wieder zum Guten wenden."

"Aber so einfach ist das nicht..."

"Warum denn nicht?", fragte Kazuha und konnte nicht verstehen, was daran so schwierig sein sollte. Doch dann gab sie noch einen Tipp. "An einer Beziehung muss man arbeiten, immer wieder, jeden Tag. Oder denkst du, bei Heiji und mir is' immer Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?"

"Muss ich darauf antworten?", sagte Ran und lächelte ganz kurz verlegen. Kazuha lächelte ebenfalls.

"Nein. Aber du solltest jetz' trotzdem zu Shinichi gehen."

"Jetzt sofort?", fragte Ran perplex, und Kazuha machte eine Grimasse.

"Nein, erst übernächstes Jahr. Natürlich jetz' gleich! Los, verschwinde!"

"Aber ich muss doch-"

"Nichts musste. Ich bezahl die Rechnung schon, geh!"

Die Westjapanerin stand auf, zog Ran auf die Beine und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schultern. "Und viel Glück."

"Danke."

Kaum hatte Ran das Café verlassen und sich auf den Weg gemacht, bezahlte Kazuha auch schon ihre Getränke und verliess das Lokal ebenfalls. Nachdenklich schaute sie ihrer Freundin hinterher und hoffte das Beste für sie.

Ran währenddessen dachte an ihren ehemaligen Verlobten. Shinichi hatte sich nach ihrer Trennung nicht mehr bei ihr blicken lassen oder gemeldet. Sie vermutete, dass er in sein altes Zuhause zurückgekehrt und womöglich immer noch dort war. Ran hoffte sehr, dass sie ihn dort antraf, sie wüsste nicht, wo sie ihn sonst suchen sollte, ausser an ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Beika-Park.

Ran entschied sich, zuerst ins Beika-Viertel zu gehen, immerhin war es nicht gerade warm draussen. Wenn Shinichi nicht zu Hause war, konnte sie ihn immer noch im Park suchen.

Während die junge, zukünftige Mutter sich auf dem Weg zum Vater der ungeborenen Babys machte, wurde sie plötzlich sehr traurig. Ran plagten Zweifel, ob sie überhaupt mit Shinichi reden konnte, und wenn ja, ob er sich über die Babys freute. Wenn nicht... würde sie eine alleinerziehende Mutter werden, und die Kinder hätten einen Vater, der sich nicht für sie interessierte...

Dieser Gedanke brachte Ran zum Weinen, ihr Herz schmerzte sehr, doch sie hoffte, dass Shinichi tatsächlich nicht so ein kaltes, gefühlloses Ekel war, als der ihr Vater ihn immer beschrieben und beschimpft hatte.

Träne für Träne tropfte zu Boden, und Schritt für Schritt näherte sie sich dem Wohn-Viertel. Dann stand sie endlich vor der Villa Kudo, die noch genauso aussah wie zu ihrer Zeit als Oberschülerin. Langsam griff sie nach den Stäben des Eisentores und sah nachdenklich und traurig zum Haus hinüber. Immer noch liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, die sie einfach nicht stoppen konnte.

Ran stand einfach da und wartete. Sie hatte nicht den Mut zu klingeln, geschweige denn den Mut, einfach an die Tür zu gehen und es dort zu versuchen. Sie stand einfach da. Und hoffte. Dann, knappe fünf Minuten später, trat plötzlich Shinichi aus dem Haus. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, erblickte er sie auch schon.

"Ran!"

Shinichi eilte sofort zu ihr, öffnete das Eisentor und trat auf den Bürgersteig. "Ich wollte gerade zu dir kommen. Wir müssen reden."

"Ich weiss", sagte sie und schluckte. "Ich habe vorhin Kazuha getroffen, sie hat mich gebeten-"

"Ihre Trauzeugin zu werden?", fragte Shinichi und beendete somit ihren Satz. Ran sah zu ihm hoch.

"Ja."

"Ich habe Besuch von Heiji bekommen, er hat mich dasselbe gefragt", erklärte Shinichi, obwohl er das gar nicht musste.

"Ich weiss", sagte Ran und rieb sich die Arme. "Wollen wir... wollen wir irgendwo einen Tee trinken gehen?"

"Warum kommst du nicht einfach rein und ich mache dir einen?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage und war froh, dass Ran sofort damit einverstanden war. Er wusste nicht, dass sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass er sie ins Haus bat.

Nachdem Ran die Villa betreten hatte, kam ihr schon Heiji entgegen und grüsste sie.

"Hallo Ran", sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, ehe er sich an sie und Shinichi gleichzeitig wandte. "Ich gehe jetz' zu Kazuha. Wir haben ein Zimmer im Hotel reserviert, ihr wisst schon welches. Viel Glück, ihr zwei."

Ran blieb stumm, und Shinichi hob nur die Hand zum Abschied.

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem Ran einen Schluck heissen Tee zu sich genommen hatte, ging es ihr wieder deutlich besser. Jetzt konnte sie auch ohne Probleme erzählen, was sie in den letzten Stunden von Kazuha gehört und erfahren hatte.

"Eine Lösung muss es doch geben", sagte sie und beendete mit diesen sechs Worten ihre kurze Erklärung.

Shinichi nickte; Dass Kazuha mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte er schon gewusst.

"Und die gibt es auch", erwiderte er. "Allerdings müssen wir uns vorher gründlich aussprechen. Wir dürfen keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben, sonst funktioniert es nicht."

Keine Geheimnisse... Ran schluckte, als sie an ihre Schwangerschaft dachte. Genau das war so ein Geheimnis... Shinichi merkte, dass ihr etwas durch den Kopf ging, und sprach sie darauf an.

"Gibt es etwas, was ich nicht weiss? Womöglich etwas Wichtiges?"

Ran nickte.

"Sogar etwas sehr Wichtiges. Aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll."

"Ist es so schwer? Oder so schlimm?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht, aber..."

Ran sah hoch, direkt in Shinichis Augen, und atmete tief durch. "Ich, ähm..."

"Sag es, ich beisse dir deswegen nicht gleich den Kopf ab", munterte Shinichi sie auf. Diese Worte gaben Ran ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, und das wirkte sich auch auf ihre Stimme aus. Sie war ganz ruhig, doch ihre Hände zitterten, so dass sie sie fest knotete. Doch dann endlich sagte sie die drei Worte.

"Ich bin schwanger."

Shinichi, der gerade seine Tasse Tee in der Hand hatte, drückte diese mit einem Ruck so fest zusammen, dass die Tasse zerbrach und sich ein grosses, zackiges Stück in seine Hand bohrte.

Geschockt sah er Ran an und konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen, das ihm bewies, dass sie gelogen hatte, doch er fand keines. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, und auch ihr Blick log nicht. Es war die Wahrheit, Ran war tatsächlich schwanger.

"Du machst ja Sachen", sagte die junge Frau und holte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Anschliessend verarztete sie Shinichis Wunde, worauf dieser nur ein mattes "Danke" über die Lippen brachte.

Nachdem Ran ihm eine neue Tasse Tee gebracht hatte, hatte er endlich realisiert, dass er Vater, dass sie beide Eltern werden würden. Rans Worte waren immerhin sehr deutlich gewesen, aber-

Shinichi stutze. Die Art und Weise, wie sie es gesagt hatte, liess Rückschlüsse auf ein weiteres Geheimnis zu, das mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun hatte. Mit dieser Vermutung traf er voll ins Schwarze, und als er seine ehemalige Verlobte darauf ansprach, wartete schon der nächste Schock auf ihn.

"Ja, es gibt ein weiteres Geheimnis", sagte sie und räusperte sich, ehe ihr die nächsten Worte über die Lippen kamen. "Es sind zwei Babys. Ich erwarte Zwillinge."

Dieses Mal verschluckte Shinichi sich nur an seinem Tee. Er hustete wie verrückt, um die Flüssigkeit in seiner Luftröhre loszuwerden, und kaum hatte er das geschafft, freute er sich über die frohe Botschaft wie ein Kind über ein lang ersehntes Geschenk.

Ran, die schon befürchtet hatte, Shinichi würde komplett ausrasten, fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, und jetzt konnte auch sie sich endlich über ihre Schwangerschaft freuen.

Dass Kazuha zwar vor Shinichi gewusst hatte, dass sie schwanger war, fand dieser nicht sonderlich schlimm, immerhin wusste sie dafür noch nicht, dass es Zwillinge waren. Dieses Wissen würden sie zwei noch für sich behalten, das versprachen sie sich gegenseitig lautlos.

Shinichi und Ran benötigten den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht, um sich auszusprechen und die meisten Probleme zwischen sich zu beseitigen, und dann, gegen halb vier Uhr morgens, trug Shinichi die bereits schlafende Ran in ein Gästezimmer. Um sie nicht zu überfordern schlief er in seinem eigenen Zimmer, doch da er sich immer noch sehr über die Nachricht, dass er bald Vater wurde, freute, wachte er früh auf und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen.

Shinichi drehte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte zur schwarzen Decke hoch. Seine Gedanken schossen wild in seinem Kopf herum, und dabei wanderte der Zeiger seiner Uhr immer weiter. Er wusste nicht, dass Ran ebenfalls nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Sechs Stunden später, am frühen Nachmittag, war endlich auch eine Lösung für die restlichen Probleme gefunden worden, und daraufhin lagen beide fest umarmt auf Shinichis Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Verlobungsringe trugen beide wieder am dazugehörigen Finger, und ihre Welt war fast wieder verheilt.

Während Ran mit den Gedanken schon beim weiteren Verlauf der Schwangerschaft und ihrer Hochzeit war, dachte Shinichi hingegen an seinen besten Freund.

Er musste Heiji alles erzählen und ihm noch mitteilen, dass er gerne den Job als dessen Trauzeuge übernehmen wollte. Und zeitgleich wollte er ihn bitten, ob er dasselbe bei ihm tun könnte.

Gesagt, getan.

Er rief ihn auf dem Handy an, und als Shinichi eine halbe Stunde später zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Ran ebenfalls schon mit Kazuha telefoniert. Ihrem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatten sie das Gleiche getan wie die beiden Detektive. Kazuha war bei Ran Trauzeugin, und Ran bei Kazuha.

Shinichi lächelte, als er sich neben seine Wieder-Verlobte auf das Sofa setzte und ihr einen Kuss voller Leidenschaft auf die Lippen drückte. Jetzt konnten die Hochzeiten stattfinden, und es versprach jetzt schon, zwei unvergessliche Feste zu werden.

Die Krise, die beinahe eine langjährige Beziehung zerstörte, konnte durch das gute Zureden zweier Menschen überwunden werden. Ran wusste, dass sie Kazuha viel zu verdanken hatte, und für ihre Unterstützung in den schweren Stunden hatte die Westjapanerin etwas bei ihr gut. Doch dann verdrängte sie den Gedanken an ihre Freundin. Jetzt wollte sie Zeit nur mit ihrem Shinichi verbringen, und glücklicherweise konnte sie das auch, ohne von etwas oder jemandem gestört zu werden. Selbst Heiji oder Kazuha meldeten sich nicht bei ihnen, und Ran war darüber sehr froh.

Der heutige Tag war von neu entfachter Liebe und endlosen Kuscheleinheiten erfüllt.

Owari

10.11.10 19:30 7


	19. 19 verfolgt

**... ****verfolgt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Café trat, stiess er so heftig mit einer jungen Frau zusammen, dass diese ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Noch bevor Shinichi sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte, erkannte er sie. Es war seine ehemalige Verlobte.

"Ran, was machst du denn hier?"

Die Angesprochene kam dank seiner ihr hingestreckten Hand keuchend wieder auf die Beine. Sie war vollkommen ausser Atem und furchtbar aufgeregt.

"Shinichi, hilf mir, bitte!"

"Was ist denn los-?"

"Da ist sie!"

Er sah hoch und erkannte sofort, dass Ran verfolgt worden war. Zwei Männer standen schwer atmend an einer Hausecke auf der anderen Strassenseite und liessen die junge Frau keine einzige Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Als gerade kein Auto vorüberfuhr, nahm einer von ihnen die Verfolgung wieder auf, während der andere eine Pistole hervorholte.

"Verdammter Mist!"

Shinichi erkannte den Ernst der Lage, und versuchte, Ran zu beschützen.

Doch es blieb beim Versuch.

Noch ehe er es sich versah, wurde auf sie geschossen. Die Kugel drang in ihre Brust ein, so dass Ran schwer verletzt in seinen Armen zusammenbrach.

Sofort rief Shinichi den Krankenwagen, doch tief in seinem Innern ahnte er, dass die Notärzte zu spät kommen würden. Dennoch hoffte er auf das Gegenteil.

"Halt durch, Ran, halt durch! Hilfe ist gleich da."

"Shinichi..."

"Nicht reden, spar deine Kräfte."

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Ran, nicht."

"Shinichi... Ich bin..."

Die Schwerverletzte schaffte es nicht mehr, den angefangenen Satz zu beenden. Nach einem letzten, röchelnden Atemzug setzte ihre Atmung aus und ihr Herz blieb stehen.

"Nein! Ran!"

Doch es war zu spät, sie starb in seinen Armen. Und mit ihr starben auch die ungeborenen Babys, von denen Shinichi gar nichts wusste. Das Geheimnis, dass sie schwanger war, nahm Ran mit ins Grab.

Shinichi presste den noch warmen Körper fest an seinen und liess seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

"Ran, es tut mir so leid!"

Wie ein Häufchen Elend sass er am Boden und weinte hemmungslos, selbst dann noch, als die Polizei und ein Krankenwagen am Tatort eintrafen. Shinichi nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, er hatte nur noch Ran im Kopf.

Er hatte sich nie von Ran trennen dürfen, er hatte sie nie gehen lassen dürfen. Jetzt wusste er, dass er nie wieder eine solche Frau wie Ran getroffen hätte. Womöglich hatte er sich auch nie wieder in eine andere Frau verlieben können. Ran war schon seit Kindesbeinen an immer an seiner Seite, aber jetzt war sie weg. Und sie würde nie wieder zurückkommen...

Warum ihm das erst jetzt, wo alles zu spät war, klar wurde, wusste er nicht. Der Schmerz über den Verlust war gross. Sehr gross,

Jetzt wurde ihm auch wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass er immer noch etwas für Ran empfand. Aber bevor er auch nur die Chance bekommen hatte, nochmal mit ihr zu reden, wurde sie auf offener Strasse erschossen. Ran Mori wurde ermordet. Seinetwegen. Weil er sie nicht hatte beschützen können.

Als die beiden Notärzte Shinichi baten, die Tote loszulassen, und daraufhin keine Antwort bekamen, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ihn gewaltsam, aber doch so sanft wie möglich von ihr zu trennen. Shinichi jedoch wollte das nicht, er hatte Angst, Ran endgültig zu verlieren, wenn er sie nicht mehr festhielt. Als sich noch zwei Polizisten einmischten, konnte sich auch Shinichi nicht mehr wehren. In dem Moment, in dem er den Körperkontakt zu Ran verlor, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Vor den mitleidigen und traurigen Blicken der Menschen um ihn herum brach er weinend und völlig verzweifelt zusammen.

Eine Woche später stand Shinichi vor dem reich geschmückten Grab seiner ehemaligen Verlobten. Nachdenklich starrte er auf das kleine Foto, das in den Grabstein eingelassen war und das Ran fröhlich lachend zeigte.

Shinichi wünschte sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, er wünschte sich, schneller reagiert zu haben, denn dann hätte er Ran vielleicht retten können...

Shinichi wusste nun, warum seine ehemalige Verlobte hatte sterben müssen. Es war ein Missverständnis. Ihre Mörder hatten geglaubt, sie wäre noch mit ihm zusammen, sie hatten geglaubt, es würde ihn tief treffen.

Der junge Detektiv schloss verbittert die Augen. Genau das passierte auch, ihr Tod hatte ihn schwer getroffen, trotz ihrer Trennung. Shinichi fragte sich, warum die beiden Männer nicht gleich auf ihn geschossen hatten, dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Dann wäre Ran sehr wahrscheinlich mit dem Leben davongekommen, und mit etwas Glück hätte auch er diesen Anschlag überlebt. Leider sah die Realität ganz anders aus.

Shinichi sank vor dem Grabstein auf die Knie und legte einen Strauss Orchideen auf Rans letzte Ruhestätte. Wieder bahnten sich Tränen über seine Wangen.

"Ich werde dich nie vergessen, solange ich lebe", murmelte er todtraurig. "Du warst mein Ein und Alles, ich wollte dir nie etwas Böses. Ich wolle nie, dass du..."

Shinichi verstummte und musste schlucken, um den Kloss in seinem Hals, der wieder einmal da war, loszuwerden. "Ich... ich liebe dich, Ran."

Nach diesen Worten strich er sanft über das kleine Foto von ihr und erhob sich dann. Es brachte nichts, wenn er noch länger hier blieb, die Erde drehte sich schliesslich immer weiter. Das Leben ging normal weiter, für über sechs Milliarden Menschen. Nur nicht für Shinichi. Es war alles vorbei, für ihn war alles vorbei. Jetzt war er wieder alleine, und das würde er auch für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben. Das wusste Shinichi, und dieses Wissen war der Grund, warum er seinen nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr erlebte.

Shinichi Kudo starb an gebrochenem Herzen. Doch diese Tatsache ermöglichte es ihm, zu der Person zu gehen, zu der er gehörte.

An Ran Seite war er endlich wieder glücklich.

Owari

20.11.10 00:30 3


	20. 20 verbunden

**.****.. verbunden**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Café trat, stiess er so heftig mit einer jungen Frau zusammen, dass diese ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Noch bevor Shinichi sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte, erkannte er sie. Es war seine ehemalige Verlobte.

"Ran, was machst du denn hier?"

Die Angesprochene kam dank seiner hingestreckten Hand keuchend wieder auf die Beine. Sie war vollkommen ausser Atem und furchtbar aufgeregt.

"Shinichi, hilf mir, bitte! Hilf mir!"

"Was ist denn los-?"

"Da ist sie!"

Er sah hoch und erkannte sofort, dass Ran verfolgt worden war. Zwei Männer standen schwer atmend an einer Hausecke auf der anderen Strassenseite und liessen die junge Frau keine einzige Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Als gerade kein Auto vorüberfuhr, nahm einer von ihnen die Verfolgung wieder auf, während der andere eine Pistole hervorholte.

"Verdammter Mist!"

Shinichi erkannte den Ernst der Lage, und versuchte, Ran zu beschützen.

Doch es blieb beim Versuch.

Noch ehe er es sich versah, wurde auf sie geschossen. Die Kugel drang in ihre Brust ein, so dass Ran schwer verletzt in seinen Armen zusammenbrach.

Sofort rief Shinichi den Krankenwagen, doch tief in seinem Innern befürchtete er, dass die Notärzte zu spät kommen würden. Dennoch hoffte er auf das Gegenteil.

"Halt durch, Ran, halt durch! Hilfe ist gleich da."

"Shinichi..."

"Nicht reden, spar deine Kräfte."

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Ran, nicht."

"Shinichi... Ich bin..."

Die Schwerverletzte schaffte es nicht mehr, den angefangenen Satz zu beenden. Nach einem letzten, röchelnden Atemzug setzte ihre Atmung aus, woraufhin Shinichi fast schon reflexartig selber mit der Reanimation begann.

Eins, zwei, drei...

Die Sekunden verstrichen, doch ihm kamen sie wie Stunden vor.

"Komm schon, Ran, atme!"

Eins, zwei, drei...

Der Krankenwagen war weder zu sehen noch zu hören.

Eins, zwei, drei...

"Ran!"

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, doch dann erklangen endlich die Sirenen des Krankenwagens. Shinichi, dem durch die Anstrengungen der Wiederbelebung schon die Lunge schmerzte, hob erleichtert den Kopf.

"Endlich...", wisperte er und strich sich mit einem Arm über das Gesicht. "Hörst du, Ran? Sie sind da. Halt noch ein bisschen durch, du hast es gleich geschafft."

"Zur Seite."

Vollkommen erschöpft überliess Shinichi seinen Platz einem der Notärzte, der an seiner Stelle mit der Reanimation weitermachte. Sein Begleiter wollte sich um den jungen Detektiv kümmern, doch Shinichi sass nur apathisch am Boden und starrte auf seine Ex-Verlobte. Jegliches Zureden half nichts, bis-

"Ich habe sie wieder!"

Der Ruf des Notarztes hallte über die Strasse, trotzdem hörte Shinichi ihn nur wie aus weiter Ferne.

Was in den nächsten Minuten geschah, bekam er nur noch in Bruchstücken mit. Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, ebenso die Wartezeit vor dem Operationssaal. Erst, als Stunden später einer der Ärzte zu ihm trat, realisierte er, was wirklich passiert war und wo er sich gerade befand.

"Herr Kudo?"

Er hob den Kopf und stand dann sofort auf.

"Wie geht es ihr?"

"Ihrer Freundin geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, und auch-"

"Sie lebt?", fragte Shinichi ganz leise und wagte nicht, auf eine positive Antwort zu hoffen, obwohl der Art diese schon längst gegeben hatte.

"Ja, sie lebt, und ihr geht es einigermassen gut, wie ich schon gesagt habe. Was aber ihre Embryos angeht..."

"Ihre was?", fragte Shinichi perplex.

"Ihre Freundin ist schwanger. Wussten Sie das nicht?", fügte der Arzt hinzu, als Shinichi ihn immer noch erstaunt ansah und nach einer Minute seine Sprache wiederfand.

"Jetzt schon."

"Jedenfalls, den Embryos geht es gut."

"Was meinen Sie damit?"

Der Arzt lächelte.

"Ich gratuliere schon im Voraus. Es sind Zwillinge."

Shinichi fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Er wurde Vater, und dann noch von Zwillingen! Das hiess, wenn Ran wieder auf die Beine kam... Shinichi hatte sich wieder gefasst.

"Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie zu Ihrer Freundin."

Schon wieder hatte der Arzt Ran als seine Freundin bezeichnet, und er hatte nicht widersprochen.

"Gerne."

"Aber nicht zu lange, wenn ich bitten darf."

Als Shinichi zwei Minuten das Krankenzimmer betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Ran. Sie lag still im Bett, doch wider Erwarten war sie nicht bewusstlos, sondern schaute ihn verlegen, aber auch traurig an.

"Es tut mir sehr leid", murmelte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Shinichi seufzte.

"Du lebst, und es geht dir zum Glück wieder einigermassen gut. Lassen wir das Thema doch einfach ruhen, okay?"

"Wie du meinst. Aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Ich bin-"

"Ich weiss", unterbrach Shinichi sie und setzte sich lächelnd auf die Bettkante, bevor er seine Hand ganz sanft auf Rans Bauch legte. "Ich weiss", wiederholte er.

Ran sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Woher-?"

Wieder lächelte Shinichi.

"Diese Information zählte wohl nicht zur ärztlichen Schweigepflicht."

"Oh."

Die junge Frau schaute stumm auf ihre Bettdecke, ehe ihr eine wichtige Frage einfiel. Sie traute sich jedoch nicht, diese auch zu stellen.

"Was ist denn?"

Ran strich sich über die Augen, dann hatte sie den Mut gefunden. Traurig sah sie ihren Besuch an.

"Warum wurde auf mich geschossen?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich habe dauernd darüber nachgedacht, und ich bin nur zu einem Ergebnis gekommen."

"Und das wäre?"

"Es war ein Missverständnis."

"Ein Missverständnis?", wiederholte Ran und sah ihn fragend an. "Ich verstehe nicht-"

"Die Männer haben geglaubt, du wärst noch mit mir zusammen, sie dachten, dein Tod würde mich sehr treffen."

"Würde er es denn nicht?", fragte Ran leise und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Shinichi blieb einen Augenblick lang stumm, doch dann gab er eine Antwort.

"Doch, das würde er. Sogar sehr."

Stille breitete sich im Krankenzimmer aus. Ran wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und auch Shinichi erging es so. Nach ganzen zehn Minuten jedoch sprach er als erster wieder.

"Ich habe auch über etwas anderes nachgedacht."

Ran sah hoch.

"Ich auch. Über dasselbe?"

Shinichi zog einen silbernen Fingerring aus seiner Tasche und zeigte ihn Ran.

"Ich denke schon."

"Was denkst du? Wäre es... Denkst du, es wäre möglich, wenn wir... Ich meine..."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Shinichi sanft. "Immerhin... bin ich ja daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt", sagte er und deutete auf ihren Bauch. "Oder?"

"Ja, das warst du."

Ran sah kurz verlegen lächelnd auf ihre Hände, dann griff sie nach Shinichis Hemd und zog ihn zu sich her. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn küssen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und der Arzt kam herein.

"Herr Kudo, ich muss Sie leider bitten, jetzt zu gehen."

Shinichi schloss die Augen und seufzte, ehe er sich wieder erhob. Das Timing war ja wieder mal perfekt...

"Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ich komme morgen wieder, versprochen."

"Okay. Ich freue mich schon."

Shinichi lächelte, dann hob er die Hand zum Gruss.

"Gute Besserung, Ran."

Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich vom Arzt, verliess er das Zimmer und liess eine mehr oder weniger glückliche Ran zurück.

Es blieb vorläufig noch unausgesprochen, doch die silbernen Ringe, die ihren und Shinichis Finger am nächsten Tag zierten, war Beweis genug. Der Beweis, dass ihre Liebe füreinander trotz allem noch nicht ganz erloschen war. Sie konnten und wollten noch einmal neu beginnen und von vorne anfangen.

Owari

20.11.10 00:30 4


	21. 21 verendet

**... ****verendet**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Café trat, stiess er so heftig mit einer jungen Frau zusammen, dass diese ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Noch bevor Shinichi sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte, erkannte er sie. Es war seine ehemalige Verlobte.

"Ran, was machst du denn hier?"

Die Angesprochene kam dank seiner ihr hingestreckten Hand keuchend wieder auf die Beine. Sie war vollkommen ausser Atem und furchtbar aufgeregt.

"Shinichi, hilf mir, bitte!"

"Was ist denn los-?"

"Da ist sie!"

Er sah hoch und erkannte sofort, dass Ran verfolgt worden war. Zwei Männer standen schwer atmend an einer Hausecke auf der anderen Strassenseite und liessen die junge Frau keine einzige Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Als gerade kein Auto vorüberfuhr, nahm einer von ihnen die Verfolgung wieder auf, während der andere eine Pistole hervorholte.

"Verdammter Mist!"

Shinichi erkannte den Ernst der Lage, und versuchte, Ran zu beschützen, indem er sie hinter sich zerrte und mit ihr zurück ins Café flüchten wollte.

Doch es blieb beim Versuch.

Noch bevor sie die Türklinke überhaupt in Reichweite hatten, wurde auf sie geschossen. Ran, die durch Shinichis Körper geschützt war, blieb unverletzt, doch ihn selbst erwischte es. Die Kugel drang in seine Brust ein, so dass er schwer verletzt noch auf dem Bürgersteig zusammenbrach.

"Shinichi, nein!"

"Weg hier!"

Die beiden Männer verschwanden, während Ran eilig den Krankenwagen rief. Shinichi verlor in kurzer Zeit sehr viel Blut, und Ran ahnte, dass die Notärzte zu spät kommen würden. Dennoch hoffte sie auf das Gegenteil.

"Halt durch, Shinichi, halt durch! Hilfe ist gleich da."

"Ran..."

"Nicht reden, das weisst du doch. Spar deine Kräfte."

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Shinichi, nicht."

"Ran..."

Er spürte, dass er in Rans Armen lag, aber er spürte auch, wie er immer schwächer wurde. Sein Blick, der bisher schon von Tränen getrübt war, verschwamm noch mehr, und auch Rans Gesicht über ihm wurde immer undeutlicher. Ein letztes Mal begann Shinichi zu sprechen.

"Ran, ich..."

Doch der Schwerverletzte schaffte es nicht mehr, den angefangenen Satz zu beenden. Nach einem letzten, röchelnden Atemzug setzte seine Atmung aus und sein Herz blieb stehen.

Es war zu spät.

"Nein!"

Ran presste den noch warmen Körper fest an ihren und liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

"Shinichi, es tut mir so leid!"

Wie ein Häufchen Elend sass sie am Boden und weinte hemmungslos, selbst dann noch, als die Polizei und ein Krankenwagen am Tatort eintrafen. Ran nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, sie hatte nur noch ihren ehemaligen und nun toten Verlobten im Kopf.

Die Schuldgefühle, die dabei über sie hereinbrachen, schüttelte sie noch mehr.

Sie hatte sich nie von Shinichi trennen dürfen, sie hatte ihn nicht sitzen lassen dürfen. Jetzt wusste sie, dass sie nie wieder einen solchen Mann wie Shinichi kennenlernen würde. Womöglich hatte sie sich auch nie wieder in einen anderen Mann verlieben können. Shinichi war schon seit Kindesbeinen an immer an ihrer Seite gewesen, aber jetzt war er weg. Und er würde nie wieder zurückkommen...

Warum ihr das erst jetzt, wo alles zu spät war, klar wurde, wusste sie nicht. Der Schmerz über den Verlust war gross. Sehr gross.

Jetzt wurde ihr auch wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie immer noch etwas für Shinichi empfand. Aber bevor sie auch nur die Chance bekommen hatte, nochmal mit ihm zu reden, wurde er auf offener Strasse erschossen. Shinichi Kudo wurde ermordet. Ihretwegen. Weil er sie beschützen wollte.

Als die beiden Notärzte Ran baten, den Toten loszulassen, und daraufhin keine Antwort bekamen, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sie gewaltsam, aber doch so sanft wie möglich von ihm zu trennen. Ran jedoch wollte das nicht, sie hatte Angst, Shinichi endgültig zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr festhielt. Als sich noch zwei Polizisten einmischten, konnte sich auch Ran nicht mehr wehren. In dem Moment, in dem sie den Körperkontakt zu Shinichi verlor, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Vor den mitfühlenden und traurigen Blicken der Menschen um sie herum brach Ran weinend und völlig verzweifelt zusammen.

Eine Woche später stand Ran vor dem reich geschmückten Grab ihres ehemaligen Verlobten. Nachdenklich starrte sie auf das kleine Foto, das in den Grabstein eingelassen war und das Shinichi fröhlich lachend zeigte.

Ran wünschte sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, sie wünschte sich, schneller reagiert zu haben, denn dann hätte sie ihn vielleicht aus der Schusslinie zerren können...

Aber jetzt war es längst zu spät, und sich darüber Gedanken zu machen brachte auch nichts mehr. Es würde Shinichi ja sowieso nicht zurückbringen...

Die junge Frau schloss verbittert die Augen. Sie war wütend auf die ganze Welt, wütend auf das Leben, wütend auf das Schicksal, das so ungerecht war. Aber die grösste Wut verspürte sie, wenn sie an sich selbst dachte. Shinichi war gestorben, ohne zu wissen, dass er Vater wurde. Er war gestorben, ohne zu wissen, dass er Zwillinge gezeugt hatte.

Hätte sie den Mut gehabt, es Shinichi noch bei ihrem Gespräch im Café zu sagen, wäre vielleicht alles ganz anders gekommen. Sie wäre noch nicht von dort weggegangen, dann wäre sie auch nicht den beiden Männern in die Arme gelaufen, und wahrscheinlich hätte Shinichi dadurch den Tag sogar überlebt...

Und sie würde heute nicht auf dem Friedhof stehen.

Ran sank vor dem Grabstein auf die Knie und legte einen Strauss Orchideen auf Shinichis letzte Ruhestätte. Wieder bahnten sich Tränen über ihre Wangen.

"Ich werde dich nie vergessen, solange ich lebe", murmelte sie todtraurig. "Du warst mein Ein und Alles, ich wollte dir nie etwas Böses, nie. Und ich wollte nie, dass du..."

Ran verstummte und musste schlucken, um den Kloss in ihrem Hals, der wieder einmal da war, loszuwerden. "Ich... ich liebe dich, Shinichi."

Nach diesen Worten strich sie sanft über das kleine Foto von ihm und erhob sich dann. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie noch länger hier blieb, die Erde drehte sich schliesslich immer noch weiter. Das Leben ging normal weiter, für über sechs Milliarden Menschen. Nur nicht für Ran. Es war alles vorbei, für sie war alles vorbei. Jetzt war sie wieder alleine, und das würde sie auch für den Rest ihres Lebens bleiben.

Ran musste sich korrigieren. Nein, sie war nicht ganz alleine. Die ungeborenen Zwillinge waren noch da, sie hatte noch die beiden, denen sie ihre Liebe schenken konnte.

Und das würde sie auch tun. Ran nahm sich vor, die Kinder in Shinichis Sinne zu erziehen und immer für sie da zu sein, so lange sie lebte. Das war sie ihnen schuldig.

Schliesslich waren die Zwillinge Shinichis Vermächtnis, ein letztes, lebendes Andenken an ihn. Ran schwor sich, es in Ehren zu halten.

Owari

04.12.10 23:50 4


	22. 22 verheilt

**... ****verheilt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Café trat, stiess er so heftig mit einer jungen Frau zusammen, dass diese ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Noch bevor Shinichi sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte, erkannte er sie. Es war seine ehemalige Verlobte.

"Ran, was machst du denn hier?"

Die Angesprochene kam dank seiner hingestreckten Hand keuchend wieder auf die Beine. Sie war vollkommen ausser Atem und furchtbar aufgeregt.

"Shinichi, hilf mir, bitte! Hilf mir!"

"Was ist denn los-?"

"Da ist sie!"

Er sah hoch und erkannte sofort, dass Ran verfolgt worden war. Zwei Männer standen schwer atmend an einer Hausecke auf der anderen Strassenseite und liessen die junge Frau keine einzige Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Als gerade kein Auto vorüberfuhr, nahm einer von ihnen die Verfolgung wieder auf, während der andere eine Pistole hervorholte.

"Verdammter Mist!"

Shinichi erkannte den Ernst der Lage, und versuchte, Ran zu beschützen, indem er sie hinter sich zerrte und mit ihr zurück ins Café flüchten wollte.

Doch es blieb beim Versuch.

Noch bevor sie die Türklinke überhaupt in Reichweite hatten, wurde auf sie geschossen. Ran, die durch Shinichis Körper geschützt war, blieb unverletzt, doch ihn selbst erwischte es. Die Kugel drang in seine Brust ein, so dass er schwer verletzt noch auf dem Bürgersteig zusammenbrach.

"Shinichi, nein!"

"Weg hier!"

Die beiden Männer verschwanden, während Ran eilig den Krankenwagen rief. Shinichi verlor in kurzer Zeit sehr viel Blut, und Ran ahnte, dass die Notärzte zu spät kommen würden. Dennoch hoffte sie auf das Gegenteil.

"Halt durch, Shinichi, halt durch! Hilfe ist gleich da."

"Ran..."

"Nicht reden, das weisst du doch. Spar deine Kräfte."

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Shinichi, nicht."

"Ran..."

Er spürte, dass er in Rans Armen lag, aber er spürte auch, wie er immer schwächer wurde. Sein Blick, der bisher schon von Tränen getrübt war, verschwamm noch mehr, und auch Rans Gesicht über ihm wurde immer undeutlicher. Wieder begann Shinichi zu sprechen.

"Ran, ich..."

Die Angesprochene schluchzte, dann sprach sie das aus, was sie unbedingt noch loswerden wollte, bevor es zu spät war.

"Shinichi, ich bin schwanger."

Der Schwerverletzte schaute sie erstaunt an, doch in dem Moment, in dem er etwas erwidern wollte, setzte seine Atmung aus. Sein Kopf kippte zur Seite.

Ran presste sofort seinen Körper fest an ihren und liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Auf die Idee, dass sie schon mit der Reanimation beginnen könnte, kam sie nicht. Stattdessen begann sie zu weinen und hörte erst wieder auf, als der Krankenwagen heranpreschte und schliesslich zwei Notärzte heraussprangen. Sie erkannten sofort den Ernst der Lage.

"Zur Seite!"

Wie betäubt sass Ran da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Erst, als ihr die beiden Männer Shinichis leblosen Körper fast schon regelrecht aus den Armen rissen, erwachte sie zu neuem Leben.

"Nein! Lassen Sie ihn!"

Ran schnappte nach Shinichi, doch einer der Notärzte hielt sie sofort zurück.

"Es ist noch nicht zu spät, also lassen Sie uns bitte unsere Arbeit machen!"

Das versetzte die junge Frau in einen Schock. Es sollte noch nicht zu spät sein? Lebte Shinichi etwa noch? Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu der Stelle, an der der zweite Notarzt um das Leben des jungen Detektivs kämpfte.

In Rans Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken und Schlussfolgerungen. Wenn Shinichi tatsächlich schon tot wäre, würde sich der Notarzt ja keine Mühe mehr mit der Wiederbelebung machen...

In diesem Moment keimte wieder Hoffnung in ihr auf. Die Hoffnung, dass Shinichi stark war und überleben würde...

"Ich habe ihn wieder!"

Der Ruf des Notarztes hallte über die Strasse, doch Ran hörte ihn nur wie aus weiter Ferne.

Was in den nächsten Minuten geschah, bekam sie nur in Bruchstücken mit. Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, ebenso die Wartezeit vor dem Operationssaal. Erst, als Stunden später einer der Ärzte zu ihr trat, realisierte sie, was wirklich passiert war und wo sie sich gerade befand.

"Frau Mori?"

Sie hob den Kopf und stand dann sofort auf.

"Wie geht es ihm?"

"Ihrem Freund geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, und-"

"Er lebt?", fragte Ran ganz leise und wagte nicht, auf eine positive Antwort zu hoffen, obwohl der Arzt diese schon längst gegeben hatte.

"Ja, er lebt, und ihm geht es einigermassen gut, wie ich schon gesagt habe."

Ran fiel vor Erleichterung auf die Knie und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Tränen der Erleichterung bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen, doch Ran wischte sie nicht weg. Warum auch?

Der Arzt räusperte sich, dann hockte er sich neben sie.

"Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie zu ihrem Freund."

"Sehr gerne."

"Aber nicht zu lange, wenn ich bitten darf, ja?"

Als Ran zwei Minuten mit tränennassen Wangen das Krankenzimmer betrat, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf Shinichi. Er lag still im Bett, doch wider Erwarten war er nicht bewusstlos, sondern schaute sie traurig an.

"Es tut mir sehr leid", murmelte er mit leiser Stimme.

Der jungen Frau huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht, als sie sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett setzte.

"Warum denn?"

Shinichi blieb stumm, er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Ran währenddessen seufzte. "Du lebst, und es geht dir zum Glück wieder einigermassen gut. Lassen wir das Thema doch einfach ruhen, einverstanden?"

"Okay."

Die Frage, warum auf sie geschossen wurde und was aus den beiden Männern geworden war, interessierte Shinichi nicht. Er hatte im Moment nur eines im Kopf: Ran. Und das, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Oder hatte er es etwa falsch verstanden?

Als Shinichi Ran fragend ansah und den Mund aufmachen wollte, wusste sie, was er gleich fragen wollte. Sie kam ihm zuvor.

"Du hast schon richtig verstanden, und es ist auch nicht gelogen. Ich bin wirklich schwanger."

Shinichis Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

"Von mir?", flüsterte er, woraufhin Ran ein trauriges Lächeln gelang.

"Natürlich von dir, von wem denn sonst?"

Der Detektiv zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte verlegen.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe."

"Und mir tut es leid, dass ich es dir erst gesagt habe, als du-"

Ran schniefte und strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. "Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid."

Shinichi sah seine ehemalige Verlobte nachdenklich an. Könnte es sein, dass sein Körper aufgrund dieser Nachricht nicht aufgegeben hatte? Hatte er deswegen nicht sterben wollen? Und konnte es etwa sein, dass seine Liebe zu Ran doch noch nicht erloschen war? Warum sonst wäre er hier? Warum sonst wäre sie hier, bei ihm? Scheinbar war der Grund so einfach wie wunderbar. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er der Vater ihres ungeborenen Babys war... Er, und niemand anderes. War ein Neustart ihrer Beziehung also möglich und auch erwünscht?

Die Stille, die sich im Krankenzimmer ausgebreitet hatte, wurde immer länger, und während Ran ganz in Gedanken versunken dasass, wusste Shinichi nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nach ganzen zehn Minuten jedoch sprach Ran als erste wieder.

"Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht."

Shinichi sah sie an und war froh, dass sie die Initiative ergriffen hatte.

"Ich auch. Über dasselbe?"

Ran zog einen silbernen Fingerring aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte ihn ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten.

"Ja, ich denke schon."

Shinichis nächste Worte kamen ganz zaghaft und unsicher über seine Lippen.

"Was denkst du? Wäre es... Denkst du, es wäre möglich, wenn wir... Ich meine..."

Ran wusste genau, was er fragen wollte, und legte ganz sanft ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

"Sag nichts."

Shinichi dachte im ersten Moment, dass sie ihm gleich einen Korb geben würde, doch seine Sorge war unbegründet.

"Warum nicht?", fragte sie, ehe sie eine weitere Frage stellte. "Kannst du mir aber etwas versprechen?"

"Alles was du willst."

"Bitte versprich mir, dass du ab jetzt besser auf dich aufpasst, okay? Die Kinder brauchen einen Vater."

"Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig", sagte Shinichi mit ernster Stimme. "Aber das soll das heissen, 'die Kinder'? Willst du denn mehr als eines?"

Ran schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ups, da war ihr etwas rausgerutscht! Dabei wollte sie ihn später noch damit überraschen. Tja, das konnte sie jetzt wohl vergessen...

"Ran?"

Sie seufzte, dann beschloss sie, es ihm direkt und ohne Umschweife zu sagen. Er würde ja sowieso sofort merken, wenn sie log.

"Es sind zwei Babys", sagte sie dann. "Ich erwarte Zwillinge."

Shinichis Freude über diese Neuigkeit zeigte sich überdeutlich auf seinem Gesicht. Als Ran sah, dass er die Botschaft so aufnahm, wie sie es ich gewünscht hatte, fiel sie ihm glücklich um den Hals. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn küssen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und der Arzt kam herein.

"Frau Mori, ich muss Sie leider bitten, jetzt zu gehen."

Ran schloss die Augen und seufzte, ehe sie sich wieder erhob. Das Timing war ja wieder mal perfekt...

"Natürlich."

Als der Arzt nicht hinsah, rollte Ran genervt mit den Augen, weswegen Shinichi breit grinsen musste. "Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ich komme morgen wieder, versprochen."

"Ist gut."

Shinichi lächelte, dann hob er die Hand zum Gruss. "Bis morgen."

Ran lächelte ebenfalls, bevor sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packte und Shinichi voller Leidenschaft küsste, als der Arzt ihnen den Rücken zukehrte.

"Gute Besserung, mein Lieber."

Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich vom Arzt verliess sie das Zimmer. Ran liess einen glücklichen Shinichi zurück, der sich schon sehr auf sein Leben als zukünftiger Vater freute. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund für sein Glück.

Es blieb vorläufig noch unausgesprochen, doch die silbernen Ringe, die seinen und Rans Finger am nächsten Tag zierten, war Beweis genug. Der Beweis, dass ihre Liebe füreinander trotz allem noch nicht erloschen war. Sie konnten und wollten noch einmal neu beginnen und von vorne anfangen.

Owari

04.12.10 23:50 5


	23. 23 verbrannt

**... ****verbrannt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Als er eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Café trat, beschloss er, nicht mehr nach hinten, sondern nur noch nach vorne zu schauen. Das Leben ging schliesslich weiter, auch wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren.

Der Planet Erde rotierte weiterhin um sich selbst und zog seine Bahn um die Sonne, und die Menschen merkten das nur aufgrund der wechselnden Tages- und Jahreszeiten. Ihr Leben ging weiter, genauso wie das von Shinichi und Ran.

Vier Jahre später hatte sich in Tokyo nicht viel verändert. Die Häuser waren noch immer hoch, die Kirschblüten im Frühling immer noch wunderschön, und die Menschen immer noch gleich viel beschäftigt.

Ran war inzwischen Mutter von zwei Kindern, einem süssen kleinen Zwillingspärchen. Die heute Dreijährigen sprangen vergnügt um ihre Mutter herum und waren ganz ausgelassen. Wie jeden Tag ging Ran mit ihnen spazieren, nur wussten sie nicht, dass heute ein etwas anderer Tag war. Trotzdem liessen sich die Zwillinge die Freude auf etwas Bewegung nicht nehmen.

Ran ging gemächlich auf einen ganz bestimmten Ort zu, ohne dabei ihre Kinder aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Zielort war kein Ort der Freude, und trotzdem wollte sie dorthin. Nein, sie musste dorthin, weil sie jemandem ein Versprechen gegeben hatte.

"Mama, komm schon!"

Ihr kleiner Sohn strahlte sie an und rannte dann wieder zu seiner Schwester, und Ran folgte ihnen. Ihre Schritte wurden jedoch plötzlich langsamer, andächtiger, und auch die Zwillinge verhielten sich ruhiger. Sie drängten sich dicht an ihre Mutter und fragten sich, warum sie ausgerechnet hierhin wollte. Ran jedoch beantwortete ihre stumme Frage nicht, sondern ging langsam, aber trotzdem zielstrebig weiter.

Dann stand sie vor dem Grab ihres ehemaligen Verlobten.

Ein tragisches Unglück, das sie vor dreieinhalb Jahren ereilte, war der Grund, warum Shinichi heute nicht bei ihr war...

Warum Ran damals zusammen mit Shinichi dieses Gebäude betreten hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr. Sie wusste aber, dass sie im vierten Monat schwanger gewesen war und deshalb schon einen unübersehbarer Babybauch vor sich hin trug. Als Shinichi sie gesehen hatte, hatte er Eins und Eins zusammengezählt. Das glückliche Lächeln, das daraufhin sein Gesicht zierte, hatte sich tief in Rans Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Dann jedoch verschwamm ihre Erinnerung an das damals Geschehene. Aus irgendeinem Grund brach Feuer aus, und sie und Shinichi mussten sofort fliehen. Treppe um Treppe kamen sie dem Ausgang näher, doch dann ging alles ganz schnell, und Shinichi hatte die todernste Lage erkannt.

Kurz vor dem Haupteingang hatte er ihr einen kräftigen Schubs gegeben und sie so aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht. Doch just in diesem Moment war das brennende Gebäude über ihm zusammengebrochen und hatte den Detektiv unter sich begraben.

Ran hatte laut geschrien, doch sie und auch die Feuerwehrleute hatten nichts mehr für ihn tun können. Trotz der Löschversuche brannte das Gebäude bis auf die Grundmauern nieder, und Ran hatte dem Ganzen nur tatenlos zusehen können.

Shinichi hatte sie gerettet, sie war am Leben. Er jedoch hatte Pech gehabt.

Einige Tage später hatte Ran erfahren, dass Shinichi nicht gestorben war, weil das Haus über ihm zusammengestürzt war und er von den Trümmern erschlagen wurde. Nein.

Shinichi war bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt.

Als Ran das erfuhr, brach sie in Tränen aus. Nie, aber auch nie hatte sie ihm den Tod gewünscht, und schon gar nicht einen solch grausamen und brutalen.

Und doch... Shinichi war gestorben, damit sie leben konnte. Er hatte sich geopfert, damit sie und das ungeborene Baby überleben konnten. Der Preis für dieses Überleben war gross. Nach Rans Meinung zu gross.

In diesem Augenblick spürte die junge Mutter ein Zupfen an ihrem Pullover. Shinichi Jr. sah fragend zu ihr hoch, dann deutete er auf den ihm unbekannten Grabstein.

"Wer ist das?", fragte er, und auch Reika wollte die Antwort wissen.

Ran ging in die Hocke und umarmte dann beide von hinten, ehe sie mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Das war euer Daddy."

Als weder ihr Sohn noch ihre Tochter ein Wort sagten, fuhr Ran fort. "Seht ihr? Er sah genauso aus wie du, Shinichi."

Dabei deutete sie auf das Foto, das in den Grabstein eingelassen worden war, und das Shinichi glücklich lächelnd zeigte.

"Ist Daddy hier?"

"Nein, er... Er ist bei den Engeln, aber er passt auf euch auf. Immer."

"Warum ist er nicht bei uns?"

Auf diese Frage konnte und wollte Ran keine Antwort geben. Noch nicht. Heute war sie zum ersten Mal zusammen mit den Kindern auf dem Friedhof, sie waren zum ersten Mal bei ihrem Vater. Aber noch waren sie nicht bereit, den Grund und die Umstände für seinen Tod zu erfahren, sie würden es auch noch gar nicht verstehen.

Einen kleinen Trost hatte Ran trotz der traurigen Situation. Die Zwillinge trauerten nicht um ihren Vater, dieser Schmerz war bei ihnen nicht vorhanden. Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie ihn gar nicht gekannt hatten. Shinichi starb schliesslich vor ihrer Geburt... Und auch er hatte sie nie kennengelernt...

Ran war sich sicher, dass er das gerne getan hätte, aber leider liess das Schicksal das nicht zu. Es war traurig, aber wahr, und Ran konnte nichts daran ändern. Aber dafür konnte sie etwas anderes tun...

"Shinichi, Reika kommt, wir gehen nach Hause. Sagt Daddy auf Wiedersehen."

Ihr Sohn tat wie ihm geheissen, Reika hingegen winkte dem Grabstein nur zu. Dann drehte Ran sich um und nahm ihre beiden Kinder an die Hand. Sie würde gut auf sie aufpassen und ihnen so gut es ging ein normales Leben ermöglichen. Denn schliesslich...

Ran schaute noch einmal zurück.

"Mach's gut, Shinichi. Und vielen Dank für alles."

Nach diesen Worten verliess sie traurig aber gleichzeitig auch dankbar zusammen mit den beiden Dreijährigen den Friedhof.

Die Zwillinge waren Shinichi Kudos Vermächtnis, und das würden sie auch immer bleiben. Sie waren der Beweis, dass Shinichi gelebt hatte, dass er da gewesen war.

In ihren Herzen würde er immer weiterleben.

Owari

10.12.10 00:00 3


	24. 24 verunglückt

**... ****verunglückt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Er sass nach wie vor im Café und starrte sein halbleeres Wasserglas an, bis er plötzlich von der Kellnerin aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Ihre Verlobte kommt zurück."

Shinichi sah kurz zur jungen Frau hoch, dann schaute er zur Glastür, durch die er tatsächlich Ran sehen konnte. Sie kam mit zielstrebigen Schritten näher und betrat dann das Café.

Der junge Detektiv starrte seine ehemalige Verlobte, die ihn vor kurzer Zeit hier verlassen hatte und die sich jetzt wieder ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte, an.

Shinichi war darüber mehr als nur erstaunt, doch er wusste nicht, was er von ihrer Rückkehr halten sollte, deshalb blieb er stumm und wartete einfach ab.

"Ich habe vergessen, dir noch etwas zu sagen", begann Ran und rutschte leicht auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Und was?"

"Ich... ähm..."

Die junge Frau senkte den Blick und verspürte plötzlich grossen Durst, als sie Shinichis Wasserglas betrachtete. Doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, einfach aus seinem Glas zu trinken und hob stattdessen wieder ihren Kopf. Es war das einfachste, es einfach zu sagen, ohne lange um den heissen Brei herumzureden.

"Shinichi, ich... ich bin schwanger."

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

"Was bist du?", fragte er, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Schwanger? Aber doch nicht etwa-?"

"Doch, von dir", beendete Ran seine angefangene Frage und fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. "Du wirst Vater, wir werden Eltern."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, er brauchte noch etwas Zeit, um diese Neuigkeit zu realisieren und sich von diesem Schock zu erholen. Vorhin hatten er und Ran beschlossen, sich zu trennen, und jetzt erst eröffnete sie ihm, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete.

"Und jetzt?"

Shinichi fiel nichts Besseres ein, was er sie fragen konnte, und Ran zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiss es nicht."

"Wirst du das Kind behalten?"

Ran war von dieser Frage überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Shinichi irgend etwas sagen würde, was sie zwei betraf, und nicht das Kind. Er schaute sie fragend an, doch Ran wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, ob sie es schaffen würde, die Kinder alleine und ohne Hilfe grosszuziehen... Sie entschied sich, diese Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen und dafür eine Gegenfrage zu stellen.

"War es ein Fehler, zurückzukommen und dir alles zu erzählen?"

Shinichi beschloss, nicht auf die Beantwortung seiner Frage zu drängen, und schüttelte stattdessen mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Nein, das war es nicht. Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ich... ich brauche jetzt etwas Zeit. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Ran und erhob sich wieder. "Mir geht es genauso. Aber wenn du... ich meine..." Sie druckste etwas herum, bevor sie es doch noch sagte. "Du weisst, wo du mich findest."

Shinichi nickte.

"Mach's gut."

"Du auch."

Als Ran das Café erneut verliess, schaute Shinichi ihr nach. Er wusste nicht, dass er sie heute zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen hatte.

Eine Woche später ereilte ihn die Hiobsbotschaft.

Auf der Titelseite der Zeitung prangte gross das Foto eines Politikers, der wegen einer Betrugsaffäre in Misskredit geraten war, doch Shinichi kümmerte sich nicht um die Meldung des Tages. Viel mehr nahm ihn eine klitzekleine, dreizeilige Meldung mit, in der stand, dass eine junge, schwangere Frau von einem Auto angefahren wurde, sie aber nicht mehr gerettet werden konnte. Im Krankenhaus erlag sie ihren Verletzungen.

Shinichi ahnte aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund, dass es sich dabei um Ran gehandelt hatte, aber die Gewissheit kam erst, als er bei Kommissar Megure telefonisch nachfragte.

Ran war tatsächlich tot. Und mit ihr auch das ungeborene Baby.

Shinichis Tag war gelaufen. Ohne sich um seine zahlreichen Aufträge zu kümmern verbarrikadierte er die Tür und schloss sich daraufhin in seinem alten Zimmer ein. Es war der einzige Raum in der Villa Kudo, der Beweise beherbergte, dass er und Ran mal ein Paar gewesen waren und sie sich geliebt hatten...

Stumm und bewegungslos sass Shinichi auf dem Bett und hatte ein eingerahmtes Bild in der Hand, welches ihn und Ran zeigte, kurz nachdem er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Sie waren damals so glücklich gewesen, so überglücklich und ausgelassen. Warum war das jetzt nicht mehr so? Warum hatten sie sich auseinandergelebt? Warum waren sie auseinander gegangen? Warum hatten sie sich getrennt?

Und warum musste Ran so früh sterben...?

Es waren Fragen, die Shinichi nicht beantworten konnte. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Und er konnte es sich nicht verzeihen, nicht noch mal mit Ran gesprochen zu haben. Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen...

Shinichi schniefte, und zwei Tränen fielen auf das Bild.

"Ran, es tut mir sehr leid."

Todtraurig strich er sich über sein Gesicht und erinnerte sich an seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Ran zurück. Ja, er vermisste sie, und zwar so sehr, dass es wehtat. Warum war ihm das nicht schon früher klar geworden?

Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete: Er konnte es nicht wieder rückgängig machen, er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Er konnte es einfach nicht, obwohl er es so sehr wollte...

Ein kleiner Trost blieb Shinichi aber trotzdem. Irgendwann würde er Ran wiedersehen. Irgendwann, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war...

Owari

18.12.10 23:55 3


	25. 25 verunfallt

**... ****verunfallt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, blieb er immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Von alldem hatte Shinichi allerdings keine Ahnung. Er sass nach wie vor im Café und starrte sein halbleeres Wasserglas an, bis er plötzlich von der Kellnerin aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Ihre Verlobte kommt zurück."

Shinichi sah kurz zur jungen Frau hoch, dann schaute er zur Glastür, durch die er tatsächlich Ran sehen konnte. Sie kam mit zielstrebigen Schritten näher und betrat dann das Café.

Der junge Detektiv starrte seine ehemalige Verlobte, die ihn vor kurzer Zeit hier verlassen hatte und die sich jetzt wieder ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte, an.

Shinichi war darüber mehr als nur erstaunt, doch er wusste nicht, was er von ihrer Rückkehr halten sollte, deshalb blieb er stumm und wartete einfach ab.

"Ich habe vergessen, dir noch etwas zu sagen", begann Ran und rutschte leicht auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Und was?"

"Ich... ähm..."

Die junge Frau senkte den Blick und verspürte plötzlich grossen Durst, als sie Shinichis Wasserglas betrachtete. Doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, einfach aus seinem Glas zu trinken und hob stattdessen wieder ihren Kopf. Es war das einfachste, es einfach zu sagen, ohne lange um den heissen Brei herumzureden.

"Shinichi, ich... ich bin schwanger."

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

"Was bist du?", fragte er, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Schwanger? Aber doch nicht etwa-?"

"Doch, von dir", beendete Ran seine angefangene Frage und fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. "Du wirst Vater, wir werden Eltern."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, er brauchte noch etwas Zeit, um diese Neuigkeit zu realisieren und sich von diesem Schock zu erholen. Vorhin hatten er und Ran beschlossen, sich zu trennen, und jetzt erst eröffnete sie ihm, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete.

"Und jetzt?"

Shinichi fiel nichts Besseres ein, was er sie fragen konnte, und Ran zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiss es nicht."

"Wirst du das Kind behalten?"

Ran war von dieser Frage überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Shinichi irgend etwas sagen würde, was sie zwei betraf, und nicht das Kind. Er schaute sie fragend an, doch Ran wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, ob sie es schaffen würde, die Kinder alleine und ohne Hilfe grosszuziehen... Sie entschied sich, diese Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen und dafür eine Gegenfrage zu stellen.

"War es ein Fehler, zurückzukommen und dir alles zu erzählen?"

Shinichi beschloss, nicht auf die Beantwortung seiner Frage zu drängen, und schüttelte stattdessen mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Nein, das war es nicht. Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ich... ich brauche jetzt etwas Zeit. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Ran und erhob sich wieder. "Mir geht es genauso. Aber wenn du... ich meine..." Sie druckste etwas herum, bevor sie es doch noch sagte. "Du weisst, wo du mich findest."

Shinichi nickte.

"Mach's gut."

"Du auch."

Als Ran das Café erneut verliess, schaute Shinichi ihr nach. Er wusste nicht, dass er sie schneller wiedersehen würde als er gedacht hatte. Jedoch unter traurigen Umständen...

Eine Woche später ereilte ihn eine unerfreuliche und beunruhigende Nachricht.

Auf der Titelseite der Zeitung prangte gross das Foto eines Politikers, der wegen einer Betrugsaffäre in Misskredit geraten war, doch Shinichi kümmerte sich nicht um die Meldung des Tages. Viel mehr nahm ihn eine klitzekleine, dreizeilige Meldung mit, in der stand, dass eine junge, schwangere Frau von einem Auto angefahren wurde und sie nun im Krankenhaus um ihr Überleben kämpfte.

Shinichi ahnte aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund, dass es sich dabei um Ran handelte, aber die Gewissheit kam erst, als er bei Kommissar Megure telefonisch nachfragte.

Es war tatsächlich Ran, die gegen den Tod ankämpfte. Und mit ihr auch das ungeborene Baby. Es sei denn...

Shinichi war kreideweiss. Was, wenn Ran durch den Unfall ihr Baby verloren hatte...?

Er musste zu ihr, und zwar sofort. Nach einem kleinen Abstecher in sein altes Zimmer brach Shinichi auf.

Nur eine knappe Viertelstunde später betrat er das Krankenhaus und fragte bei der Rezeption nach, in welchem Zimmer Ran lag. Die Antwort erhielt er umgehend, dann machte er sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg. Kurz vor dem Betreten des Zimmers zögerte er allerdings. Shinichi wusste nicht, ob Ran ihn überhaupt sehen wollte... Aber wenn er wissen wollte, wie es ihr ging, musste er den Raum betreten.

Leise klopfte er an und betrat dann noch leiser das Krankenzimmer, in dem nur Ran lag. Sie hatte zwar den Kopf zur Tür geneigt, doch ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie schlief tief und fest, und Shinichi konnte mal abgesehen von den Verbänden an ihrem rechten Arm und einem Pflaster auf ihrer rechten Schläfe nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken.

Er lächelte kurz, dann ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich stumm auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Er wartete und wartete, bis plötzlich ein Arzt das Zimmer betrat und ebenfalls leise an das Bett trat. Shinichi stand sofort auf.

"Sind Sie Rans behandelnder Arzt?"

Der Angesprochene bejahte und wollte seinen Namen nennen, doch Shinichi kam ihm zuvor. "Wie geht es ihr? Und wie geht's dem Baby?"

"Hören Sie, Herr..."

"Kudo."

"Sind Sie Frau Moris Freund?"

"Ja, nein, das heisst..." Shinichi seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Es ist kompliziert. Aber bitte, es geht nicht um mich, sondern um Ran."

"Wie Sie wollen. Ihrer Freundin geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, sie wird sich wieder vollständig erholen. Und den ungeborenen-"

"Lebt das Baby noch?", fragte Shinichi sofort und fürchtete sich schon vor der Antwort. Er wüsste nicht, was er tat, wenn er erfuhr, dass Ran das Kind verloren hatte...

Shinichi schaute den Mediziner fragend an, und dieser ahnte, was im Kopf des jungen Mannes vor sich ging. Er lächelte.

"Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Herr Kudo. Den Babys geht es gut, sie haben den Unfall unbeschadet überstanden."

Das waren sehr gute Nachrichten, und Shinichi lächelte erleichtert. Bis ihm das Lächeln im Gesicht gefror.

"Den Babys?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme. "_Den Babys?_"

"Wissen Sie das nicht?"

Der Arzt war perplex, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. "Es sind Zwillinge."

Shinichi warf einen Blick zu Ran, die inzwischen aufgewacht war. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, war aber überglücklich, Shinichi zu sehen.

Sie nickte.

"Ja", flüsterte sie. "Es sind zwei."

Shinichi brachte keinen einzigen Ton über die Lippen, ganz im Gegensatz zum Arzt.

"Ah, Sie sind wach, Frau Mori. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"Es geht so..."

Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit seiner Patientin kam der Arzt auf ihre Schwangerschaft zu sprechen.

"Ich würde nun gerne noch eine Ultraschall-Untersuchung machen, zur Kontrolle. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Ran nickte, dann sah sie wieder Shinichi an, was der Arzt bemerkte.

"Wenn Sie wollen, Herr Kudo, und Sie einverstanden sind, Frau Mori, kann er Sie begleiten."

Ran sah ihren ehemaligen Verlobten fragend an.

"Möchtest du?"

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, gerne."

Zehn Minuten später lag Ran bereits auf der Bahre und starrte gebannt auf den Monitor, auf dem jedoch noch nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen war. Shinichi ging es nicht anders, er erkannte gar nichts. Der Arzt hingegen sah das Wesentliche.

"Den beiden geht es gut, die Herzen schlagen, und auch sonst sieht alles ganz normal aus."

Er lächelte. "Sie und Ihr Freund können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen."

"Ähm...", machte Shinichi, doch just in diesem Augenblick wurde er von Ran unterbrochen.

"Ja", sagte sie und schaute daraufhin wieder auf den Monitor.

"Sie sind doch ihr Freund und der werdende Vater, oder?"

Ran antwortete ohne zu überlegen oder auf Shinichi zu achten.

"Ja, natürlich."

Der junge Detektiv warf der Schwangeren einen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Diese Sache konnten sie auch noch besprechen, wenn sie unter sich und vor allem ungestört waren.

"Nun denn, mit den Babys ist alles in Ordnung, mehr kann ich im Moment nicht für sie tun. Passen Sie nur weiter auf sich auf, Frau Mori, bewegen Sie sich so wenig wie möglich und vermeiden Sie Stress. Dann wird sich Ihr Zustand auch nicht verschlechtern."

"Ich kümmere mich um sie, Herr Doktor."

Shinichi sah seine ehemalige Verlobte an und war froh, dass Ran keinerlei Anstalten machte, dass sie das nicht wollte.

Der Arzt lächelte kurz, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Das freut mich. Ich muss Sie aber trotzdem bitten, nicht mehr allzu lange bei ihr zu bleiben. Frau Mori braucht dringend Ruhe."

"Natürlich."

Kaum hatte eine Krankenschwester die Patientin samt Besuch zurück ins Zimmer gebracht und war verschwunden, breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille im Raum aus. Weder Ran noch Shinichi wollten etwas sagen, doch nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten entschloss sich Shinichi zu diesem Schritt. Er wollte eigentlich Rans Bemerkung vorhin bei der Ultraschall-Untersuchung ansprechen, doch zuerst musste er noch etwas anderes wissen.

"Wie kam es überhaupt zum Unfall?"

Ran sah schuldbewusst auf ihre Hände.

"Ich habe nicht aufgepasst...", sagte sie mit ganz leiser Stimme und wagte nicht, ihr Gegenüber anzusehen.

"Du warst in Gedanken versunken?", fragte Shinichi, um ihr zu helfen, und Ran nickte.

"Ja."

"Woran hast du gedacht?"

"An dich", schluchzte Ran und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. "Ich musste an dich denken, überquerte dann die Strasse, weil ich dachte, es wäre grün, und-"

Shinichi schloss die Augen.

"Schon gut, du musst nicht weitersprechen."

"Es tut mir so leid."

"Lass gut sein, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich vorhin einfach so gesagt habe, dass du mein Freund bist."

Ran hatte nicht gewagt, Shinichi anzusehen, während sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, und tat es auch weiterhin nicht. Er jedoch nahm es ihr nicht übel, wieso auch?

"Ran, sieh mich bitte an."

"Ich..."

Sie zögerte, doch dann überwand sie sich. Sie hing eben doch noch an Shinichi, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Ran sah hoch und war überrascht, dass er sie lächelnd ansah. "Du bist mir nicht böse?"

Zur Antwort streckte Shinichi ihr ein eingerahmtes Bild entgegen, welches ihn und Ran zeigte, kurz nachdem er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Es war ein Beweis, dass er und Ran mal ein Paar gewesen waren und sie sich geliebt hatten...

"Ich möchte diese Zeit wiederholen", sagte er dann, und Ran nickte.

"Ich auch. Aber ganz genau gleich wird es nicht sein. Das kann es nicht mehr sein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Wegen den beiden hier", antwortete Ran und strich sich liebevoll über den Bauch. "Die zwei werden unser Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellen, wenn sie erst mal auf der Welt sind. Meinst du nicht auch?"

"Oh ja, das werden sie. Aber bis es soweit ist, haben wir ja noch Zeit, alle Probleme und Fragen aus der Welt zu schaffen."

Ran nickte nur zur Antwort und schmunzelte.

Shinichi lächelte ebenfalls, und dann endlich kam es zum langersehnten Kuss.

Dieser Kuss war der Beweis ihrer neu entfachten Liebe. Es war der Beweis, dass sie ihr Leben nun wieder gemeinsam leben wollten.

Und das sogar schon bald als richtige Familie.

Owari

21.12.10 20:00 5


	26. 26 verwaist

**...**** verwaist**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen ihre Gedanken sich fast schon überschlagen hatten, war Ran sich jedoch sicher, dass sie auch dieses Problem lösen konnte. Sie würde es schon schaffen, die Situation zu meistern, sie würde es schaffen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und sie würde es schaffen, ihren Kindern ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Shinichi zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Doch das hatte noch Zeit.

Während der nächsten zwanzig Tage sahen sie sich nicht, sie liefen sich nicht in der Stadt über den Weg, und sie telefonierten auch nicht. Nach weiteren zehn Tagen beschlossen jedoch beide unabhängig voneinander, zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Beika-Park gleich bei der Klippe zu gehen und den schönen Abend zu geniessen.

Ran war als erste dort und beobachtete stumm den Sonnenuntergang, Shinichi traf erst kurz danach ein, als die Sonne schon verschwunden war. Der Detektiv erkannte Ran sofort, doch er machte nicht wieder kehrt, sondern trat er zu ihr. Er hatte schliesslich keinen Grund, vor ihr weglaufen zu müssen.

"Hallo Ran."

Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Oh, hallo Shinichi", sagte sie, als sie ihn erkannte. "Wie geht's dir?"

Er seufzte und strich sich müde über die Augen.

"Es geht so. Ich habe viel zu tun, ich..." Er verstummte kurz. "Kann ich mich setzen?"

"Nur zu", sagte Ran und rückte ein Stück zur Seite.

"Und wie geht's dir?", fragte Shinichi, nachdem er neben ihr Platz genommen hatte.

"Ach, es geht so", erwiderte auch sie und schaute dann wieder aufs Meer hinaus, das inzwischen eine rote Farbe angenommen hatte. "Es ist ein schöner Abend, was?", seufzte sie, woraufhin Shinichi sich nicht sicher war, ob Ran überhaupt Gesellschaft wünschte.

"Wenn du alleine sein willst, akzeptiere ich es und gehe wieder."

Ran reagierte sofort.

"Nein, nein, bleib ruhig. Es ist ganz gut, dass du hier bist, ich muss dir nämlich noch etwas Wichtiges sagen."

Shinichi sah sie fragend an.

"Und was?"

"Ich... ähm..."

"Du... was?", fragte er gespannt.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..."

"Vielleicht einfach geradeheraus?", schlug Shinichi vor.

Ran seufzte.

"Siehst du es denn nicht?", stellte sie daraufhin die Gegenfrage.

Shinichi musterte sie kurz mit scharfem Blick.

"Du hast zugenommen, aber-"

"Ich bin schwanger", unterbrach sie ihn endlich, räusperte sich und strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

"Du bist was? Schwanger?", fragte Shinichi völlig perplex, und sie nickte.

"Ja."

"Ehrlich?"

Shinichi war die Freude deutlich anzusehen, und Ran wunderte sich sehr darüber.

"Ja, aber..."

Sie beschloss, ihm noch nicht zu sagen, dass es Zwillinge waren, obwohl sie gar nicht wusste, wieso. Shinichi währenddessen sah sie gespannt an.

"Aber was?"

"Ach nichts", entgegnete Ran und lächelte. "Ich habe eigentlich mit einer ganz anderen Reaktion von dir gerechnet, weisst du."

"Aber Ran, du solltest mich doch kennen", meinte Shinichi und schmunzelte.

Seine Sitznachbarin erwiderte nichts, verlegen schaute sie wieder aufs Meer hinaus und erinnerte sich daran, als Shinichi ihr mal gesagt hatte, dass er sich schon immer eine eigene Familie und eigene Kinder gewünscht hatte.

"Hältst du mich auf dem Laufenden?", fragte Shinichi weiter, was Ran zurück in die Gegenwart holte und sie erneut sehr überraschte.

"Ähm... wenn du willst."

"Sehr gerne sogar."

Einerseits war Shinichi betrübt, dass er nicht mehr mit Ran zusammen war, andererseits aber auch hocherfreut über die Nachricht, dass er Vater wurde.

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, dann stand er auf.

"Ich würde gerne noch etwas bleiben, aber leider muss ich jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch einen Termin, den ich nicht verpassen darf."

Dabei schnitt er eine Grimasse, und Ran lächelte.

"Immer im Einsatz, unser gefeierter Meisterdetektiv, was? Es hat sich nichts verändert."

"Nein, hat sich nicht", seufzte er, hielt es dann aber für besser, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. "Na dann, mach's gut und pass auf dich auf."

"Du auch."

Shinichi hob die Hand zum Gruss, dann ging er. Ihre Wege trennten sich wieder.

Sieben Monate später trafen sie sich erneut bei ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Beide freuten sich, den jeweils anderen zu sehen, denn obwohl sie damals nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen waren, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis inzwischen wieder stark verbessert.

Sie waren gute Freunde, nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sie mal ein Paar gewesen waren. Nichts, ausser der nun überdeutliche Bauch Rans.

"Das Baby entwickelt sich prächtig, wie ich sehe", sagte Shinichi, nachdem er sie zur Begrüssung umarmt hatte. Ran lächelte und setzte sich.

"Ja, es tritt und boxt in letzter Zeit ständig um sich herum, wie jetzt wieder. Aua."

Sie presste ihre Hände an ihren Bauch. "Wenn du willst, kannst du-"

"Darf ich?"

"Nur zu."

Ganz sanft, fast schon zögernd legte Shinichi seine rechte Hand auf Rans Bauch, doch er spürte nichts. Er wartete weiterhin ab, aber auch fünf Minuten später hatte sich nichts verändert. Er spürte einfach nichts.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Ran und schaute zu Boden. "Ich habe gelesen, dass sich die Ungeborenen geradezu verstecken, wenn jemand Fremdes... Ich meine..."

"Schon gut. Vielleicht das nächste Mal."

"Ja."

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, weder Ran noch Shinichi sagte ein Wort. Beide waren in Gedanken versunken, und beide dachten an das gleiche, bis Ran sich plötzlich räusperte und sich ihrem Sitznachbar zuwandte.

"Ich muss dir übrigens noch etwas sagen, Shinichi."

Der Angesprochene schaute sie an.

"Und was? Geht's um das Baby?"

"Ja."

"Und?"

"Hör zu, Shinichi, ich... Ich hätte es dir eigentlich schon früher sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nie, wann ich..."

"Ran, was es auch ist, sag es. Es wird doch nicht so schlimm sein, oder?"

Die Schwangere lächelte verlegen.

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil."

Shinichi sah sie fragend an, erwiderte jedoch nichts, weil er sie nicht aus dem Takt bringen wollte. Ran atmete tief durch, dann räusperte sie sich erneut. Sie hatte jetzt damit angefangen, also musste es auch beenden. Ausserdem fand sie es nur fair, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie mit Zwillingen schwanger war. Also sagte sie es in einem Atemzug, und Shinichi war darüber sehr erfreut.

"Es sind Zwillinge? Echt jetzt?"

Ran lächelte.

"Es ist wahr. Aber was das Geschlecht angeht..."

"Ja?"

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob es ein Pärchen, zwei Mädchen oder zwei Jungs werden. Inzwischen könnte man das zwar sehen, aber ich möchte es erst bei der Geburt erfahren. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."

"Ist schon okay, wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich es auch noch nicht wissen. Aber etwas anderes, Ran", begann Shinichi daraufhin und räusperte sich. "Vielleicht ist es dir unangenehm, aber... ich habe eine Frage, die ich dir unbedingt stellen muss."

"Okay, was ist es? Etwas Schlimmes?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber..." Shinichi machte eine kurze Pause. "Die Kinder sind von mir, aber wir sind nicht verheiratet. Also... wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem Sorgerecht aus? Bleibt das nur bei dir oder habe ich auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?"

Darüber hatte Ran sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, weswegen sie ihn verdutzt ansah. Dann aber hatte sie eine Idee.

"Ich denke, du kannst es beantragen, so dass wir das gemeinsame Sorgerecht haben."

"Willst du das denn überhaupt?"

Sie sah ihn an.

"Es sind auch deine Kinder, Shinichi."

Er lächelte kurz, dann musste er plötzlich seufzen. Ran war besorgt.

"Was ist denn los? Ich dachte, du freust dich darüber?"

"Ja, schon, aber..." Shinichi seufzte erneut, dann sah er sie traurig an. "Weisst du... Wenn etwas zu Ende geht, denkt man an den Anfang zurück. Mir geht es in letzter Zeit oft so, ich muss immer an den Anfang denken. An unseren Anfang."

Ran erwiderte nichts. Ihr war es unangenehm, aber auch sie war in dieser Situation. Auch sie hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht...

Als plötzlich Shinichis Handy klingelte, seufzte er und warf einen Blick auf das Display.

"Kommissar Megure", murmelte er.

"Willst du nicht rangehen?"

"Muss ich nicht, ich weiss, was er will."

Er seufzte erneut und stand auf. "Ich würde gerne bei dir bleiben, aber ich muss gehen."

"Okay. Wenn man nach dem Meister verlangt, sollte dieser auch kommen. Also schnapp dir die bösen Jungs und mach Tokyo zu einer sicheren Stadt."

"Ich bin jeden Tag dabei", sagte er, bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel. "Ach, und noch was, Ran. Mach dir wegen der Finanzen keine Sorgen. Ich werde für die beiden Unterhalt zahlen, das versteht sich doch von selbst." Er lächelte traurig, dann hob er die Hand zum Gruss. "Also, mach's gut und pass auf euch auf, ja?"

"Natürlich. Bis bald, Shinichi."

Er ging, und Ran blieb noch sitzen. Erneut trennten sich ihre Wege.

Eines Abends Ende Juli erhielt Shinichi eine sehr kurze Nachricht von Ran. Er erkannte, dass die SMS in aller Eile abgeschickt wurde, weswegen sie nur aus drei Worten bestand.

_"Es ist soweit."_

Shinichi, der mit einer eisgekühlten Limonade zu Hause auf dem Sofa lag und sich vom heissesten Tag dieses Sommers erholte, wusste gleich, was das bedeutete. Voller Freude auf die bevorstehende Geburt seiner Kinder machte er sich sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, wo er, kaum hatte er das Gebäude betreten, schon sehnsüchtig von Ran erwartet wurde.

"Gut, dass du endlich da bist, ich- Ah!"

Sie krümmte sich unter einer Wehe und konnte deswegen nicht weitersprechen.

"Du gehörst in den Kreissaal, und zwar sofort."

"Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte Ran zwischen zwei Wehen und sah ihn bittend an. Shinichi konnte nicht Nein sagen.

Die Geburt der Zwillinge an sich verlief ganz normal, erst gebar Ran einen gesunden Jungen, und acht Minuten später ein gesundes Mädchen. Ran war überglücklich, sie war erschöpft, doch sie hatte es endlich geschafft. Shinichi erging es ebenfalls so, bei beiden liess die Anspannung langsam nach.

Doch dann, ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, verlor Ran viel Blut und war kurz daraufhin nicht mehr ansprechbar. Shinichi, der nach wie vor an ihrer Seite war, wusste sofort, dass das nicht normal war. Er wurde nervös, und als der Arzt ihn bat, draussen zu warten, wusste er endgültig, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war.

Obwohl er bei Ran bleiben wollte, stand er nur eine Minute später draussen auf dem Flur und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Wieder hinein konnte er nicht, aber sich setzen und einfach warten ging auch nicht. Also drehte er eine Runde nach der anderen und hoffte die ganze Zeit, dass aus dem Freudentag kein Unglückstag wurde. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde setzte er sich doch hin und wartete weiterhin auf eine Nachricht.

Als kurze Zeit später einer der Ärzte direkt auf ihn zukam, stand Shinichi sofort wieder auf. Noch bevor der Mediziner ein Wort sagte, wusste der frischgebackene Vater, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Allerdings trug er noch die Hoffnung in sich, dass es doch nur ein Fehlalarm war und sich alles zum Guten wenden würde.

"Herr Kudo, es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber-"

"Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Ran?"

"Es wäre besser, wenn Sie sich setzen."

Die Stimmlage des Arztes verhiess nichts Gutes, doch Shinichi wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er blieb stehen und wiederholte seine Frage.

"Was ist mit Ran?"

"Hören Sie, ich-"

"Was ist mit Ran?"

Der Arzt seufzte.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, aber Frau Mori ist tot."

"Was?"

Der Mediziner schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Shinichi leise und mit zitternder Stimme.

"Frau Mori ist verblutet. Wir konnten nichts mehr für sie tun."

"Und... was ist mit den Babys? Sind sie auch-?"

"Nein, den Neugeborenen geht es gut. Sie sind am Leben und kerngesund. Sie wurden vorhin gebadet und ausgemessen, jetzt werden sie wohl schlafen."

Shinichi liess sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Den Babys ging es gut, sie hatten die Geburt unbeschadet überstanden. Aber ihre Mutter nicht...

"Ran... Nein..."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber wenn Sie zu ihren Kindern wollen, dürfen Sie das natürlich."

Shinichi beschloss, das Angebot anzunehmen. Erst wollte er nach den Babys sehen, dann wollte er aber auch noch mal zu Ran...

"Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie hin."

"Okay."

Der Arzt führte den jungen Vater zur Säuglingsstation und zeigte ihm die Tür, die ihn zu seinen Zwillingen führte.

Kaum hat er diese geöffnet, kam schon eine Schwester auf ihn zu.

"Es tut mir leid, mein Herr, aber hier dürfen Sie nicht rein."

"Aber meine Kinder sind hier, ich möchte sie sehen."

"Sind Sie der Vater der Zwillingsbabys? Oh ja, natürlich sind Sie das, das sehe ich ja. Die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich frappierend", fügte die Krankenschwester hinzu. "Kommen Sie."

Die Frau führte Shinichi zu einem Bettchen, in dem zwei Neugeborene lagen und seelenruhig schliefen. Es waren ein Junge und ein Mädchen. "Sehen Sie?", flüsterte die Krankenschwester ihm zu. "Der Kleine sieht genauso aus wie Sie. Er ist wirklich ein süsser kleiner Fratz."

Da hatte die Frau allerdings Recht.

Der kleine Junge war ihm tatsächlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, er hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe und auch schon den Ansatz seiner widerspenstigen Haare. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Tochter. Das Mädchen hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, dafür sah sie genauso aus wie ihre Mutter...

Shinichi lief eine Träne über die Wange, als er sanft er mit dem Zeigefinger über die weichen Wangen der Babys strich. Das Mädchen nahm von dieser Berührung keine Notiz, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder. Der Junge wachte auf und begann herumzuzappeln, so dass Shinichi ihn ganz sanft aus dem Bettchen hob, damit er seine Schwester nicht aus Versehen trat und sie damit weckte.

Der kleine Junge fand Shinichis Arme ziemlich gemütlich und zeigte reges Interesse an dessen Händen. Mit seiner eigenen griff er nach Shinichis Hand, und seine dünnen, kleinen Fingerchen schlossen sich um den Daumen seines Vaters. Shinichi weinte.

"Hallo, kleiner Mann", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und strich sich mit der anderen Hand die Tränen aus den Augen. "Willkommen auf der Erde."

Dann legte er den Jungen zurück ins Bettchen und wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. "Du natürlich auch, meine Kleine."

Fünf Minuten später schlief der Junge wieder, und Shinichi konnte sie guten Gewissens einer Krankenschwester überlassen. Jetzt stand ihm wohl der schwerste Gang dieses Tages bevor: Der Gang zu seiner ehemaligen Verlobten, der nun toten Mutter seiner Kinder. Als er sie sah, brach er beinahe zusammen. Shinichi hatte zwar schon viele Leichen gesehen, aber der Anblick von Rans Leiche nahm ihn sehr mit. Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Augen, besonders dann, als er nach ihrer kalten Hand griff.

Ran Mori, seine ehemalige Verlobte. Sie hatte einem Jungen und einem Mädchen das Leben geschenkt. Aber gleichzeitig hatte sie ihr eigenes verloren. Es war das letzte Geschenk einer liebenden Mutter, die nicht mehr miterleben konnte, wie ihre Kinder aufwuchsen...

"Ran, ich hoffe, du schaust vom Himmel auf uns herab und wirfst ein Auge auf die Zwillinge. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen und sie in deinem Sinne erziehen, das verspreche ich." Shinichi schluchzte. "Leb wohl, Ran. Ich werde dich nie vergessen."

Der junge Vater strich sich über die Augen und wischte die Tränen fort, dann erhob er sich. Shinichi wusste, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Er konnte nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, wo er für zwei Menschen da sein musste, die kurz nach ihrer Geburt zu Halbwaisen geworden waren. Nicht jetzt, wo er dafür sorgen musste, dass seine beiden Kinder normal aufwuchsen, obwohl sie ihre Mutter nie kennenlernen würden. Er würde ihnen ein guter und gerechter Vater sein, solange er lebte. Und eines Tages, wenn die Kinder alt genug waren, würde er ihnen von ihrer Mutter erzählen.

Shinichi schwor sich, Ran nie in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen, und mit den Zwillingen würde er das auch schaffen. Da war er sich ganz sicher.

Owari

24.12.10 00:15 7


	27. 27 verblutet

**...**** verblutet**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen ihre Gedanken sich fast schon überschlagen hatten, war Ran sich jedoch sicher, dass sie auch dieses Problem lösen konnte. Sie würde es schon schaffen, die Situation zu meistern, sie würde es schaffen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und sie würde es schaffen, ihren Kindern ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Shinichi zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Doch das hatte noch Zeit.

Während der nächsten zwei Monate sahen sie sich nicht, sie liefen sich nicht in der Stadt über den Weg, und sie telefonierten auch nicht. Nach zehn weiteren Tagen beschlossen jedoch beide unabhängig voneinander, zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Beika-Park gleich bei der Klippe zu gehen und den schönen Abend zu geniessen.

Noch während Shinichi durch den Park schlenderte, war er mit den Gedanken bei Ran, seiner ehemaligen Verlobten.

Inzwischen war er sich seiner Gefühle wieder klar geworden. Er liebte Ran immer noch, er wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Er wollte sie zurückhaben. Als er sie entdeckte, war er wieder hin und weg. Sie war immer noch so wunderschön wie damals...

Shinichi atmete tief durch, damit er seinen Mut sammeln konnte, doch in dem Augenblick, in dem er zu Ran gehen wollte, trat ein junger, fremder Mann zu ihr und begrüsste sie mit einem Küsschen auf ihre Wange.

Shinichi blieb sofort stocksteif stehen. Scheinbar kannte Ran den Mann, sonst würde sie nicht vergnügt mit ihm reden und lachen. So, wie es aussah, war sie über ihn hinweg und hatte die Trennung von ihm längst überwunden...

Dieser Anblick verletzte Shinichi zutiefst, er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft. Obwohl er wusste, dass Ran nicht dafür verantwortlich war, nahm er es ihr übel.

Wieder lachte Ran und fiel dem Mann daraufhin um den Hals.

Schnell drehte Shinichi sich um und setzte eilig einen Fuss vor den anderen. Er musste hier weg, er konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Kurz vor dem Eingangstor des Parks blieb er jedoch stehen. Zuhause wartete niemand auf ihn, dort war es kalt. Hier im Park war es wenigstens noch warm, und der Himmel färbte sich langsam rot. Zu Hause hatte er das nicht, also beschloss er, sich gleich hier auf eine Bank zu setzen und einfach zu warten, bis es dunkel wurde.

Die Zeit verging, es wurde langsam immer dunkler, bis plötzlich-

"Shinichi? Bist du das?"

Rans Stimme wehte zu ihm hinüber, und er sah auf.

"Hallo!", rief sie, kaum hatte sie ihn erkannt. Eilig kam sie näher und setzte sich ohne zu fragen einfach neben ihn.

"Hallo Ran", begrüsste er sie niedergeschlagen. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut", antwortete sie und warf ihre Haare nach hinten. "Es ist übrigens ganz gut, dass ich dich treffe, ich muss dir nämlich noch etwas sagen."

Shinichi horchte auf, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihre Beziehung ansprechen. Doch das tat sie nicht, zumindest nicht wirklich.

"Ich höre?"

"Ich weiss, es ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, aber ich weiss nicht, wann ich dich das nächste Mal wiedersehe. Und darum..." Ran machte eine kurze Pause, dann sah sie Shinichi freudestrahlend an. "Ich bin schwanger. Ist das nicht toll?"

Sofort entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge, schnell starrte er zu Boden, damit Ran seine Enttäuschung nicht sah. Sie war also schwanger. Dann konnte nur dieser fremde Mann der Erzeuger sein... Shinichi war sich ganz sicher, dass er es war, etwas anderes konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Jetzt wusste er, dass er keine Chance mehr bei Ran hatte. Er hatte sie verloren... Er hatte alles verloren...

"Shinichi? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Schnell fasste er sich wieder.

"Ja", sagte er und strich sich durch die Haare. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ehrlich?", fragte Ran und hatte berechtigte Zweifel.

"Ja, ich bin nur müde", log Shinichi. "Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag. Aber ich freue mich für dich."

"Danke."

Ran fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dann sprang sie plötzlich auf. Ihr war siedend heiss etwas eingefallen. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Shinichi, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch einen sehr wichtigen Termin, den ich auf keinen Fall verpassen darf."

Shinichi seufzte lautlos.

"Nur zu, geh. Ich komme schon klar."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich rufe dich demnächst an, ja? Dann müssen wir unbedingt über die Schwangerschaft reden", fügte Ran hinzu.

"Wie du willst", sagte Shinichi, obwohl er nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte.

"Danke. Mach's gut, und bis bald."

"Tschüss."

Ran ging und liess einen nachdenklichen Shinichi zurück. Warum wollte sie ausgerechnet mit ihm ausführlich darüber sprechen? Er war ja wohl total der falsche Gesprächspartner dafür...

Erneut seufzte Shinichi. Es war besser, wenn er jetzt nach Hause ging. Die Sonne war inzwischen hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, und es wehte ein kühler Wind. Der Detektiv zog sich seine dünne Jacke über, dann stand er auf. Traurig machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Drei Tage später, in denen Shinichi die Zeit ausschliesslich im Bett verbracht hatte, sah er keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Dasein. Sein Herz war gebrochen, seine Seele war nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen. Und er war ganz alleine... Sein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Shinichi schloss die Augen. Es wurde Zeit, seinem sinnlosen Dasein ein Ende zu setzen.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute sich um. Warum also noch warten? Er wollte nicht mehr leiden.

Schwerfällig stand er auf, steckte sich ein bestimmtes Foto ein und bereitete alles vor. Er schrieb einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief für Ran, in dem er ihr seine Liebe gestand und sie um Verzeihung bat, dann holte er ein langes Messer aus der Küche und schloss sich damit im Badezimmer ein.

Kraftlos liess er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten und starrte dann minutenlang das Foto an. Es zeigte ihn und Ran, als sie noch zusammen und glücklich waren. Es war ein Foto aus längst vergangenen Tagen... Shinichi schniefte, dann setzte er die Spitze des Messers an seine Brust, genau dort, wo sich sein Herz befand. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, dann schaute er nochmal das Foto an.

"Ich liebe dich, Ran. Für immer und ewig."

Dann stach er zu. Und das Blut floss...

"Shinichi?"

Rans Stimme hallte durch die Villa, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. "Shinichi, ich bin's!"

Wieder nichts.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe hoch, die zu seinem alten Zimmer führte, und hoffte, dass sie ihn dort antreffen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Das Einzige, was sie dort vorfand, war ein Brief, der an sie gerichtet war.

"Shinichi, was hast du...?", fragte sie leise und faltete das Papier auf. Ihre Augen wurden gross, als sie erkannte, was sie in den Händen hielt. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Die junge Schwangere liess den Brief fallen und machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten. Eilig riss sie Türen auf und hoffte, Shinichi noch lebend anzutreffen, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Inzwischen weinte sie vor Verzweiflung, doch sie versuchte, sich wieder einzukriegen. Wo hatte sie noch nicht gesucht? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Badezimmertür. Konnte es sein, dass er dort...?

Es kam auf einen Versuch an.

Als Ran jedoch die Tür öffnen wollte, merkte sie, dass sie verschlossen war. Also war sie hier schon mal richtig.

"Shinichi, mach die Tür auf, ich bitte dich!"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, auch nach dem zweiten Rufen nicht. Ihr blieb also nur eines übrig. Ran trat mit voller Wucht die Tür ein und machte das Licht an.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr daraufhin bot, war grauenhaft. Shinichi war kreideweiss und lag gekrümmt an der Wand am Boden. Sein gesamter Körper lag in einer Blutlache, die schon den halben Boden bedeckte. Doch das Schlimmste daran war das blutverschmierte Messer in seiner Brust.

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi!"

Noch bevor sie zu ihm eilte, rief sie den Notarzt, erst dann kümmerte sie sich um den Detektiv. Sie kniete vor ihm auf den Boden und griff nach dem Messer, das immer noch in seiner Brust steckte. Musste sie die Waffe jetzt aus der Wunde ziehen oder nicht? Was musste sie tun? Ran wusste es nicht mehr.

Minute um Minute verstrich, und Ran wurde immer nervöser und verzweifelter. Es war pures Glück, dass just in diesem Augenblick zwei Notärzte an der Haustür klingelten.

"Haben Sie uns gerufen?"

"Ja, ich- Mein Verlobter, er-"

"Wo ist er?"

"Oben im Badezimmer, dritte Tür links. Bitte beeilen Sie sich."

Einer der Notärzte rannte sofort hoch, während der andere sich um Ran kümmerte.

"Sind Sie verletzt?"

"Ich- nein, wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Der Arzt deutete auf ihre Kleidung, und Ran sah an sich hinunter. Ihre Hosen waren voller Blut, besonders ihre Knie.

"Oh, das... das ist nicht mein Blut, sondern-"

Dann fiel ihr wieder Shinichi ein.

Sie rannte zusammen mit dem zweiten Notarzt die Treppe hoch, blieb dann aber bei der Tür stehen, während ihr Begleiter ins Badezimmer stürmte. Der erste Arzt trat dann zu Ran und versuchte ihr den Blick auf Shinichi zu verwehren.

"Nicht. Das ist kein Anblick für Sie."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu ihm hoch und erwartete schon das Schlimmste. Und das traf auch ein.

"Ich kann nichts mehr tun, er ist tot."

Die Stimme des zweiten Arztes wehte zu ihnen hinüber und sorgte dafür, dass Ran noch an Ort und Stelle bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Eine Viertelstunde später sass die junge Schwangere im Flur an der Wand gelehnt am Boden und weinte bitterlich. Die Polizei hatte inzwischen das Badezimmer abgesperrt und mit der Untersuchung des Falles begonnen, obwohl für Ran von vorneherein schon wusste, dass es sich bei Shinichis Tod um einen Selbstmord handelte. Was aber die Umstände seines Todes angingen...

Todtraurig starrte Ran ihre Hände an. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nur zu Shinichi gehen wollen, um mit ihm über die Schwangerschaft zu reden, und dann fand sie ihn tot in seinem eigenen Blut...

Inzwischen wurde die Ursache für sein Ableben gefunden; Tod durch Verbluten. Shinichi verblutete nach dem Stich in sein Herz. Er hatte sich selbst getötet... und Ran wusste nicht warum.

_"__Wenn etwas zu Ende geht, denkt man oft an den Anfang zurück."_

So war es auch jetzt noch.

Nach wie vor sass Ran im Flur der Villa Kudo und versuchte, den Tod Shinichis zu verdauen. Doch dafür benötigte sie mehr als nur eine Viertelstunde. Dafür brauchte sie wohl ihr ganzes Leben lang...

Ran schniefte. Die Erde drehte sich weiter, das Leben ging immer noch normal weiter, für über sechs Milliarden Menschen. Nur nicht für sie. Es war alles vorbei, für sie war alles vorbei. Jetzt war sie wieder alleine, und das würde sie für den Rest ihres Lebens bleiben.

Doch Ran musste sich korrigieren. Nein, sie war nicht ganz alleine. Die ungeborenen Zwillinge waren noch da, sie hatte noch die zwei, denen sie ihre Liebe schenken konnte.

Und das würde sie auch tun. Ran nahm sich vor, die Kinder in Shinichis Sinne zu erziehen und immer für sie da zu sein, solange sie lebte. Das war sie ihnen jetzt einfach schuldig.

Denn schliesslich... waren die Zwillinge Shinichis Vermächtnis, ein letztes, lebendes Andenken an ihn. Ran schwor sich, es in Ehren zu halten.

Owari

26.12.10 00:10 5


	28. 28 verletzt

**...**** verletzt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen ihre Gedanken sich fast schon überschlagen hatten, war Ran sich jedoch sicher, dass sie auch dieses Problem lösen konnte. Sie würde es schon schaffen, die Situation zu meistern, sie würde es schaffen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und sie würde es schaffen, ihren Kindern ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Shinichi zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Doch das hatte noch Zeit.

Während der nächsten zwei Monate sahen sie sich nicht, sie liefen sich nicht in der Stadt über den Weg, und sie telefonierten auch nicht. Nach zehn weiteren Tagen beschlossen jedoch beide unabhängig voneinander, zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Beika-Park gleich bei der Klippe zu gehen und den schönen Abend zu geniessen.

Noch während Shinichi durch den Park schlenderte, war er mit den Gedanken bei Ran, seiner ehemaligen Verlobten.

Inzwischen war er sich seiner Gefühle wieder klar geworden. Er liebte Ran immer noch, er wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Er wollte sie zurückhaben. Als er sie entdeckte, war er wieder hin und weg. Sie war immer noch so wunderschön wie damals...

Shinichi atmete tief durch, damit er seinen Mut sammeln konnte, doch in dem Augenblick, in dem er zu Ran gehen wollte, trat ein junger, fremder Mann zu ihr und begrüsste sie mit einem Küsschen auf ihre Wange.

Shinichi blieb sofort stocksteif stehen. Scheinbar kannte Ran den Mann, sonst würde sie nicht vergnügt mit ihm reden und lachen. So, wie es aussah, war sie über ihn hinweg und hatte die Trennung von ihm längst überwunden...

Dieser Anblick verletzte Shinichi zutiefst, er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft. Obwohl er wusste, dass Ran nicht dafür verantwortlich war, nahm er es ihr übel.

Wieder lachte Ran und fiel dem Mann daraufhin um den Hals.

Schnell drehte Shinichi sich um und setzte eilig einen Fuss vor den anderen. Er musste hier weg, er konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Kurz vor dem Eingangstor des Parks blieb er jedoch stehen. Zuhause wartete niemand auf ihn, dort war es kalt. Hier im Park war es wenigstens noch warm, und der Himmel färbte sich langsam rot. Zu Hause hatte er das nicht, also beschloss er, sich gleich hier auf eine Bank zu setzen und einfach zu warten, bis es dunkel wurde.

Die Zeit verging, es wurde langsam immer dunkler, bis plötzlich-

"Shinichi? Bist du das?"

Rans Stimme wehte zu ihm hinüber, und er sah auf.

"Hallo!", rief sie, kaum hatte sie ihn erkannt. Eilig kam sie näher und setzte sich ohne zu fragen einfach neben ihn.

"Hallo Ran", begrüsste er sie niedergeschlagen. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut", antwortete sie und warf ihre Haare nach hinten. "Es ist übrigens ganz gut, dass ich dich treffe, ich muss dir nämlich noch etwas sagen."

Shinichi horchte auf, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihre Beziehung ansprechen. Doch das tat sie nicht, zumindest nicht wirklich.

"Ich höre?"

"Ich weiss, es ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, aber ich weiss nicht, wann ich dich das nächste Mal wiedersehe. Und darum..." Ran machte eine kurze Pause, dann sah sie Shinichi freudestrahlend an. "Ich bin schwanger. Ist das nicht toll?"

Sofort entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge, schnell starrte er zu Boden, damit Ran seine Enttäuschung nicht sah. Sie war also schwanger. Dann konnte nur dieser fremde Mann der Erzeuger sein... Shinichi war sich ganz sicher, dass er es war, etwas anderes konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Jetzt wusste er, dass er keine Chance mehr bei Ran hatte. Er hatte sie verloren... Er hatte alles verloren...

"Shinichi? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Schnell fasste er sich wieder.

"Ja", sagte er und strich sich durch die Haare. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ehrlich?", fragte Ran und hatte berechtigte Zweifel.

"Ja, ich bin nur müde", log Shinichi. "Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag. Aber ich freue mich für dich."

"Danke."

Ran fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dann sprang sie plötzlich auf. Ihr war siedend heiss etwas eingefallen. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Shinichi, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch einen sehr wichtigen Termin, den ich auf keinen Fall verpassen darf."

Shinichi seufzte lautlos.

"Nur zu, geh. Ich komme schon klar."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich rufe dich demnächst an, ja? Dann müssen wir unbedingt über die Schwangerschaft reden", fügte Ran hinzu.

"Wie du willst", sagte Shinichi, obwohl er nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte.

"Danke. Mach's gut, und bis bald."

"Tschüss."

Ran ging und liess einen nachdenklichen Shinichi zurück. Warum wollte sie ausgerechnet mit ihm ausführlich darüber sprechen? Er war ja wohl total der falsche Gesprächspartner dafür...

Erneut seufzte Shinichi. Es war besser, wenn er jetzt nach Hause ging. Die Sonne war inzwischen hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, und es wehte ein kühler Wind. Der Detektiv zog sich seine dünne Jacke über, dann stand er auf. Traurig machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Drei Tage später, in denen Shinichi die Zeit ausschliesslich im Bett verbracht hatte, sah er keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Dasein. Sein Herz war gebrochen, seine Seele war nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen. Und er war ganz alleine... Sein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Shinichi schloss die Augen. Es wurde Zeit, seinem sinnlosen Dasein ein Ende zu setzen.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute sich um. Warum also noch warten? Er wollte nicht mehr leiden.

Schwerfällig stand er auf, steckte sich ein bestimmtes Foto ein und bereitete alles vor. Er schrieb einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief für Ran, in dem er ihr seine Liebe gestand und sie um Verzeihung bat, dann holte er ein langes Messer aus der Küche und schloss sich damit im Badezimmer ein.

Kraftlos liess er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten und starrte dann minutenlang das Foto an. Es zeigte ihn und Ran, als sie noch zusammen und glücklich waren. Es war ein Foto aus längst vergangenen Tagen... Shinichi schniefte, dann setzte er die Spitze des Messers an seine Brust, genau dort, wo sich sein Herz befand. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, dann schaute er nochmal das Foto an.

"Ich liebe dich, Ran. Für immer und ewig."

Dann stach er zu. Und das Blut floss...

"Shinichi?"

Rans Stimme hallte durch die Villa, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. "Shinichi, ich bin's!"

Wieder nichts.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe hoch, die zu seinem alten Zimmer führte, und hoffte, dass sie ihn dort antreffen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Das Einzige, was sie dort vorfand, war ein Brief, der an sie gerichtet war.

"Shinichi, was hast du...?", fragte sie leise und faltete das Papier auf. Ihre Augen wurden gross, als sie erkannte, was sie in den Händen hielt. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Die junge Schwangere liess den Brief fallen und machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten. Eilig riss sie Türen auf und hoffte, Shinichi noch lebend anzutreffen, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Inzwischen weinte sie vor Verzweiflung, doch sie versuchte, sich wieder einzukriegen. Wo hatte sie noch nicht gesucht? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Badezimmertür. Konnte es sein, dass er dort...?

Es kam auf einen Versuch an.

Als Ran jedoch die Tür öffnen wollte, merkte sie, dass sie verschlossen war. Also war sie hier schon mal richtig.

"Shinichi, mach die Tür auf, ich bitte dich!"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, auch nach dem zweiten Rufen nicht. Ihr blieb also nur eines übrig. Ran trat mit voller Wucht die Tür ein und machte das Licht an.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr daraufhin bot, war grauenhaft. Shinichi war kreideweiss und lag gekrümmt an der Wand am Boden. Sein gesamter Körper lag in einer Blutlache, die schon den halben Boden bedeckte. Doch das Schlimmste daran war das blutverschmierte Messer in seiner Brust.

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi!"

Noch bevor sie zu ihm eilte, rief sie den Notarzt, erst dann kümmerte sie sich um den Detektiv. Sie kniete vor ihm auf den Boden und griff nach dem Messer, das immer noch in seiner Brust steckte. Musste sie die Waffe jetzt aus der Wunde ziehen oder nicht? Was musste sie tun? Ran wusste es nicht mehr.

Minute um Minute verstrich, und Ran wurde immer nervöser und verzweifelter. Es war pures Glück, dass just in diesem Augenblick zwei Notärzte an der Haustür klingelten.

"Haben Sie uns gerufen?"

"Ja, ich- Mein Verlobter, er-"

"Wo ist er?"

"Oben im Badezimmer, dritte Tür links. Bitte beeilen Sie sich."

Einer der Notärzte rannte sofort hoch, während der andere sich um Ran kümmerte.

"Sind Sie verletzt?"

"Ich- nein, wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Der Arzt deutete auf ihre Kleidung, und Ran sah an sich hinunter. Ihre Hosen waren voller Blut, besonders ihre Knie.

"Oh, das... das ist nicht mein Blut, sondern-"

Dann fiel ihr wieder Shinichi ein.

Sie rannte zusammen mit dem zweiten Notarzt die Treppe hoch, blieb dann aber bei der Tür stehen, während ihr Begleiter ins Badezimmer stürmte.

"Er lebt noch, aber er ist schon ziemlich weit hinüber", erklärte der erste Arzt. "Er muss sofort operiert werden, sonst ist alles zu spät."

"Na dann los!"

Gemeinsam schnallten sie den Sterbenden auf eine Trage und verfrachteten ihn in den Krankenwagen, dann fuhren sie mit Ran als seine Begleitperson sofort ins Krankenhaus.

Die Zeit lief, Minute um Minute verstrich, doch Rans Ängste wurden nicht kleiner. Ganz im Gegenteil, ihre Sorge und Angst wuchsen ins Unermessliche. Sie wollte am liebsten in den Operationssaal stürmen und an Shinichis Seite verharren, doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hier draussen zu warten.

Traurig sass sie auf einem Stuhl und starrte zu Boden. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nur zu Shinichi gehen wollen, um mit ihm in Ruhe über die Schwangerschaft zu reden, und dann fand sie ihn halbtot in seinem eigenen Blut...

Vier Stunden später erhielt Ran endlich die lang ersehnte und erhoffte Antwort, und gleichzeitig die Erlaubnis, Shinichi besuchen zu dürfen.

Kaum hatte sie das Krankenzimmer betreten, erkannte sie auch schon, dass er wach war und sie überrascht ansah.

"Shinichi, Gott sei Dank, du lebst noch."

Ran fiel ihm um den Hals und begann vor Freude zu weinen. Shinichi jedoch erwiderte nichts. Ja, er lebte noch... Aber er wollte es nicht. "Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren. Geht's dir gut?"

Shinichi seufzte nur, ehe er Ran verbittert ansah. Er konnte sich nicht über ihren Besuch freuen, ganz und gar nicht.

"Warum bist du hier? Wo ist dein Freund?"

"Welcher Freund?", fragte Ran irritiert.

"Na, der grosse, gut aussehende Typ, mit dem du dich neulich im Park unterhalten hast."

"Aber Shinichi, das stimmt doch gar nicht, er ist nicht mein Freund. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Ich habe dich mit ihm zusammen im Park gesehen", wiederholte Shinichi mit nüchterner Stimme. "Und ihr seid ziemlich vertraut miteinander umgegangen."

"Das stimmt aber nicht, ich bin nicht mit dem Typen zusammen."

"Lüg nicht."

"Ich lüge nicht, Shinichi", sagte Ran halb verzweifelt. "Du weisst doch, dass ich dich nicht anlügen kann, ohne dass du es bemerkst. Und ich... ich habe auch nicht gelogen, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich bin auch nicht von dem Kerl schwanger, sondern..." Ran atmete tief durch. "Sondern von dir. _Du_ wirst Vater. Verstehst du?"

Shinichi sah sie erschrocken an.

"Ich?", fragte er flüsternd, und Ran nickte.

"Ja, du. Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Ich bin dir immer noch treu. Und wie es scheint, du mir auch."

Ihr Gegenüber sagte nichts, er starrte nur nachdenklich auf seine Hände.

"Ach übrigens, der Mann, mit dem ich im Park geredet habe...", begann Ran und hüstelte. "Das ist der Sohn eines Mandanten meiner Mutter. Mit dem hatte ich nie etwas und werde auch nie etwas haben. Sonst würde meine Mutter mir ja den Kopf abreissen. Und ausserdem... besonders attraktiv hat er auf mich nicht gewirkt."

Shinichi konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. Das stimmte. Eri Kisaki war, was ihren Beruf anging, sehr hart und unerbittlich, da würde es ihr sicher nicht in den Kram passen, wenn ihre Tochter sich mit dem Sohn eines ihrer Mandanten einlassen würde...

"Shinichi? Kannst du mir bitte eine Frage beantworten?"

Er sah wieder zu ihr hoch, und Ran sah ihn ernst an. Er ahnte, welche Frage jetzt kommen würde, und er spürte schon, wie sich in seinem Hals ein Kloss bildete. "Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?"

"Weil ich dich zurückhaben wollte, Ran", sagte Shinichi daraufhin mit brüchiger Stimme und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich liebe dich immer noch. Aber als ich dich mit dem Typen gesehen habe und du mir danach gesagt hast, dass du schwanger bist, habe ich gedacht-"

"Dass ich von ihm ein Kind erwarte?", fragte Ran und beendete somit Shinichis Satz.

"Ja..."

"Aber Shinichi, du weisst doch, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du bist der Vater, und-"

Dann stutzte sie. Was hatte er vorhin gesagt? Er liebte sie noch? Ran schaute ihn überrascht an. "Du liebst mich noch?", fragte sie leise und griff nach Shinichis Händen. "Ist das wahr?"

Er sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Natürlich ist es wahr, sonst hätte ich nicht... sonst hätte ich doch nicht... Es hat mich so sehr verletzt, dich mit dem-"

Sofort umarmte Ran ihn und sorgte so dafür, dass er nicht weitersprach.

"Lass es gut sein."

"Ich liebe dich, Ran", schluchzte er, bevor er nur noch einen einzigen Satz herausbrachte. "Bitte verlass mich nicht."

"Ich verlasse dich nicht", sagte Ran leise und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Ich bleibe bei dir, mit den Kindern. Weil ich dich auch noch liebe."

Shinichi begann zu weinen, dieses Mal jedoch nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus Freude. Er war so ein Idiot gewesen. Er hatte sich komplett geirrt, er hatte die Tatsachen verwechselt. Dieser Irrglaube hatte seine Gedanken vollkommen vergiftet. Und so etwas wie er schimpfte sich Detektiv? Wie erbärmlich...

"Es tut mir leid."

"Es ist schon gut, ich verzeihe dir", murmelte Ran und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. "Aber du musst mir dafür etwas versprechen."

"Alles was du willst."

"Mach das nie wieder", sagte Ran mit leiser Stimme und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Mach das nie wieder, ich bitte dich."

"Okay, ich verspreche es."

Ran lächelte, sie glaubte ihm sofort.

Jetzt ging es ihr wieder besser, und ihre Welt war fast wieder in Ordnung. Shinichi war ganz in Gedanken versunken, bis ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel. Er schaute Ran fragend an.

"Willst du mehrere Kinder?"

Die Angesprochene verstand nicht.

"Was?"

"Willst du mehrere Kinder?", wiederholte Shinichi. "Weil du vorhin gesagt hast, du würdest mit den Kindern bei mir bleiben."

"Ach so. Ja, eigentlich schon", antwortete Ran und lächelte. "Aber dafür haben wir schon gesorgt."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Es sind zwei Babys, Shinichi", erklärte sie. "Ich erwarte Zwillinge."

Der baldige Vater war hellauf begeistert, so dass er freudig der zukünftigen Mutter seiner Kinder so gut es ging um den Hals fiel.

"Du machst mich damit fast zum glücklichsten Mann auf der ganzen Welt, weisst du das?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin und lächelte breit.

"Warum denn fast?", fragte Ran irritiert. Shinichi räusperte sich und sah sie an.

"Na ja, wenn wir noch heiraten..."

"Das können wir immer noch tun", sagte Ran beschwörend und lächelte, und Shinichi tat es ihr nach. Jetzt war er wieder glücklich.

Jetzt konnte er sein Leben endlich wieder geniessen. Ran und er waren wieder ein Paar, und bald waren sie eine Familie. Shinichi freute sich schon jetzt sehr darauf und konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Seine Vorfreude verlieh ihm neue Kraft.

Owari

26.12.10 00:10 6


	29. 29 verträumt

**... ****verträumt**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Beim Gedanken, dass ihre beiden Kinder ohne Vater aufwachsen mussten, kamen Ran wieder die Tränen. Sie selbst hatte sich immer gewünscht, mit Shinichi eine Familie zu gründen, mehrere Kinder zu haben und ein Leben als Mutter zu leben. Als Shinichi ihr vor zwei Jahren den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, war sie voller Vorfreude darauf gewesen. Aber was war jetzt? Jetzt war alles vorbei. Shinichi würde nicht ihr Ehemann werden, sie würde keine Familie mit ihm gründen. Aber sie wurde trotzdem eine Mutter. Doch wollte sie das überhaupt noch?

Ran verschwendete nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran, dann verbannte sie ihn aus ihrem Kopf. Ja, sie wollte es. Sie würde es sowieso nicht übers Herz bringen, die Babys abzutreiben, dafür war sie nicht kaltherzig genug.

Aber dennoch... Sie begann zu wimmern.

"Ran?"

Eine müde Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. "Ran, was ist denn los?"

Es war Shinichis Stimme.

Die junge Frau schlug die Augen auf und wusste zuerst nicht, wo sie sich befand. Dann aber realisierte sie, dass sie in einem grossen Bett lag, in einem Raum, der doppelt so gross war wie ihr altes Zimmer über der Detektei Mori, in dem sie als Kind und Teenager gewohnt hatte.

"Ran?"

Neben ihr bewegte sich etwas, doch da es im Raum komplett dunkel war, konnte sie nichts sehen. Erst als Shinichi das Nachttischlämpchen einschaltete, erkannte sie endgültig, wo sie war; in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer in der Villa Kudo.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihren Bettnachbarn an.

"Shinichi? Warum bist du... Was ist...? Warum bin ich hier?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Weisst du das nicht mehr? Meine Eltern haben uns die Villa zur Verlobung geschenkt, du bist gleich am nächsten Tag hier eingezogen."

"Wann war das?"

"Vor gut zwei Jahren."

Ran starrte nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, geistesabwesend spielte sie mit ihrem Verlobungsring, bis sie dabei erstarrte. Sie trug immer noch den Verlobungsring! Warum?

Sie wandte sich Shinichi zu, doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er schon begonnen zu sprechen.

"Du hast im Schlaf gewimmert, fast schon geweint", sagte er besorgt. "Stimmt etwas nicht? Bist du mit deinem Leben nicht zufrieden?"

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie tränennasse Wangen hatte, und jetzt wusste sie auch wieder den Grund dafür: Ihre Trennung und die Folge, dass ihre Kinder ohne Vater aufwachsen mussten...

"Sag Shinichi... haben wir uns getrennt?"

Er starrte sie fassungslos und entsetzt an.

"Was?", stammelte er. "Wir... uns getrennt?"

"Ja."

"Wie um Himmels Willen kommst du darauf? Gut, ich war die letzten paar Wochen eher wenig zu Hause und wir haben kaum noch etwas zusammen unternommen, aber..." Er schaute sie traurig an. "Bist du so unglücklich mit mir? So unglücklich, dass du dich von mir trennen willst?"

Ran sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Aber... Wir sassen doch im Café und haben beschlossen, uns zu trennen."

"Wovon redest du bitte, Ran? In welchem Café sollen wir gewesen sein? Wann denn?"

"Wir haben uns nicht getrennt?"

"Nein. Zumindest weiss ich nichts davon."

"Ich habe dir nicht Lebewohl gesagt?"

"Nein."

Ran starrte wieder auf ihre Hände, wieder auf ihren Ring.

"Dann muss es ein Alptraum gewesen sein...", murmelte sie daraufhin, und Shinichi nickte.

"So, wie du gewimmert hast, wahrscheinlich schon", sagte er, umarmte Ran und strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. "Es wird wohl Zeit, dass wir heiraten, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ran nickte, dann fiel ihr siedend heiss etwas ein.

"Ich muss kurz etwas nachprüfen", sagte sie nur, verschwand barfuss aus dem Schlafzimmer und liess den verdatterten Shinichi zurück.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kehrte sie zurück, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"War dir wieder übel?", fragte Shinichi, kaum hatte Ran das Schlafzimmer wieder betreten.

"Nein. Warum meinst du?"

"Na, weil dir in letzter Zeit oft übel ist", antwortete Shinichi. "Meistens am Morgen, wenn du aufstehst. Daran kann aber nur dein Appetit auf die verrücktesten Essenskombinationen schuld sein. Erdbeereis und saure Gurken verträgt dein Magen scheinbar nicht, genauso wenig wie Zitronenkuchen mit Salatdressing oder Sushi mit Schokoladencreme."

Ran grinste, als sie Shinichis Ausführungen lauschte. Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich oft Appetit auf solche Sachen, und übel war ihr morgens jeweils auch. Aber das lag nicht am Essen, sondern... Sie stutzte. Wusste Shinichi etwa noch gar nicht, dass sie schwanger war? Seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen konnte das sehr gut sein. Ausserdem war er ein Mann, es verstand sich also eigentlich von selbst, dass er es nicht kapierte. Es war so typisch...

Andererseits hiess das aber auch, dass sie sich, bis Shinichi es endlich begriff, noch den einen oder anderen Spass erlauben konnte. Ran unterdrückte ein Lachen, obwohl sie sich jetzt schon sehr darauf freute.

Langsam kletterte sie zurück zu Shinichi ins Bett, blieb dann aber aufrecht sitzen und dachte nach.

"Weisst du was?", fragte Shinichi und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken. "Ich lasse alle meine Fälle sausen, bezahle alle Rechnungen und dann fahren wir in ein paar Tage in Urlaub, einverstanden?"

"Einfach so?", fragte Ran erstaunt.

"Einfach so", antwortete er. "Und wenn du willst, können wir auch gleich heiraten. Nur im engsten Familienkreis mit den besten Freunden. Wir müssen ja nicht ein riesiges Fest daraus machen."

"Und wo? Etwa in Las Vegas?", fragte Ran und kicherte, woraufhin Shinichi hüstelte.

"Diese Stadt hätte ich jetzt nicht als passenden Ort für eine Hochzeit ausgesucht, aber wenn du dort heiraten willst, können wir das gerne tun."

"Nein, schon gut. Das habe ich auch nur im Scherz gesagt", erwiderte sie und schaute kurz auf ihren Wecker. Es war kurz nach halb drei Uhr nachts.

"Du siehst müde aus", sagte Shinichi, der ihren Blick gesehen hatte.

"Du auch."

Ganz kurz war es mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer, bis Shinichi und Ran gleichzeitig zu reden begannen.

"Wir sollten weiterschlafen."

Beide prusteten los, sie fanden es witzig, dass sie im Chor gesprochen hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich jedoch wieder soweit beruhigt, dass sie still nebeneinander im Schneidersitz sassen.

"Du hast mir einen tierischen Schrecken eingejagt", murmelte Shinichi ein paar Minuten später. "Ich dachte schon, du meinst es ernst."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, es war ja nur ein Traum", erwiderte Ran leise. "Aber es wäre schön, wenn du deine Fälle etwas zurückstellen würdest. Arbeit ist nicht alles im Leben, weisst du."

"Ich weiss", seufzte Shinichi und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Ich weiss... Es tut mir leid."

"Denk einfach in Zukunft daran, dann verzeihe ich dir, okay?"

"Ja. Vielen Dank."

Shinichi legte sich wieder hin, Ran jedoch blieb noch sitzen und atmete tief durch.

Es war ein Alptraum gewesen, sie hatte alles nur geträumt. Na ja, fast alles, ihre Schwangerschaft war real. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, dann legte auch sie sich hin und kuschelte sich an ihren Verlobten. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde ihr Traum von einer glücklichen Familie doch noch wahr werden.

Owari

31.12.10 00:00 4


	30. 30 verheiratet

**... verheiratet**

Stumm sassen Shinichi und Ran einander gegenüber und vermieden es, sich in die Augen zu sehen. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, während er nur ruhig dasass. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen, keiner der beiden wollte der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten sein. Und keiner der beiden wollte über ihre Beziehung reden. Aber das mussten, nein wollten sie doch. Deswegen waren sie ja hier!

Ran räusperte sich leise, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und bereitete sich darauf vor, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. Doch dann kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sie war geradezu ernüchternd. Es war aber auch eine ernüchternde Feststellung.

"Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er sah Ran traurig an, als diese wortlos nickte. "Wir leben nur noch nebeneinander und nicht mehr zusammen. So schmerzhaft das auch ist, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

Wieder nickte Ran. Sie hatte es schon lange bemerkt, sie hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder einrenkte. Doch nun war es soweit, es war vorbei.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen gewesen, sie liebten sich. Wo waren diese Gefühle hin? Wieder eine Frage, worauf sie keine Antwort wussten.

"Na dann."

Ran stand auf. "Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, hielt sie noch mal inne.

"Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Café, Shinichi hingegen blieb noch sitzen. Er starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Hand, an dessen Finger ein kleiner, silberner Ring steckte. Seufzend nahm er diesen ab und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Nachdem Shinichi ihre Getränke bezahlt hatte, ging auch er.

Ran, die sich auf den Weg zu Sonoko gemacht hatte, sah ebenfalls kurz auf ihren Ring. Sie waren verlobt gewesen, ganze zwei Jahre lang. Ran hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso Shinichi nie ein Wort über die Hochzeit verloren hatte. Jetzt wusste sie es, es war derselbe Grund wie bei ihr. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging. Aber wieso? Was war passiert? Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch Ran versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr halbwegs.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich über das gerade Geschehene reden? Nein, sie wollte allein sein. Also ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und liess ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ran sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie würde sicherlich damit klarkommen, sie würde es schaffen, über ihre Trennung hinwegzukommen. Ran hatte nur ein Problem:

Sie war schwanger...

Aber was das grössere Problem war: Es waren zwei Babys. Sie erwartete Zwillinge.

Beim Gedanken, dass ihre beiden Kinder ohne Vater aufwachsen mussten, kamen Ran wieder die Tränen. Sie selbst hatte sich immer gewünscht, mit Shinichi eine Familie zu gründen, mehrere Kinder zu haben und ein Leben als Mutter zu leben. Als Shinichi ihr vor zwei Jahren den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, war sie voller Vorfreude darauf gewesen. Aber was war jetzt? Jetzt war alles vorbei. Shinichi würde nicht ihr Ehemann werden, sie würde keine Familie mit ihm gründen. Aber sie wurde trotzdem eine Mutter. Doch wollte sie das überhaupt noch?

Ran verschwendete nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran, dann verbannte sie ihn aus ihrem Kopf. Ja, sie wollte es. Sie würde es sowieso nicht übers Herz bringen, die Babys abzutreiben, dafür war sie nicht kaltherzig genug.

Aber dennoch... Sie begann zu wimmern.

"Ran?"

Eine müde Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. "Ran, was ist denn los?"

Es war Shinichis Stimme.

Die junge Frau schlug die Augen auf und wusste zuerst nicht, wo sie sich befand. Dann aber realisierte sie, dass sie in einem grossen Bett lag, in einem Raum, der doppelt so gross war wie ihr altes Zimmer über der Detektei Mori, in dem sie als Kind und Teenager gewohnt hatte.

"Ran?"

Neben ihr bewegte sich etwas, doch da es im Raum komplett dunkel war, konnte sie nichts sehen. Erst als Shinichi das Nachttischlämpchen einschaltete, erkannte sie endgültig, wo sie war; in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer in der Villa Kudo.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihren Bettnachbarn an.

"Shinichi? Warum bist du... Was ist...? Warum bin ich hier?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Weisst du das nicht mehr? Meine Eltern haben uns die Villa zur Verlobung geschenkt, du bist gleich am nächsten Tag hier eingezogen."

"Wann war das?"

"Vor gut zwei Jahren."

Ran starrte nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, geistesabwesend spielte sie mit ihrem Verlobungsring, bis sie dabei erstarrte. Sie trug immer noch den Verlobungsring! Warum?

Sie wandte sich Shinichi zu, doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er schon begonnen zu sprechen.

"Du hast im Schlaf gewimmert, fast schon geweint", sagte er besorgt. "Stimmt etwas nicht? Bist du mit deinem Leben nicht zufrieden?"

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie tränennasse Wangen hatte, und jetzt wusste sie auch wieder den Grund dafür: Ihre Trennung und die Folge, dass ihre Kinder ohne Vater aufwachsen mussten...

"Sag Shinichi... haben wir uns getrennt?"

Er starrte sie fassungslos und entsetzt an.

"Was?", stammelte er. "Wir... uns getrennt?"

"Ja."

"Wie um Himmels Willen kommst du darauf? Gut, ich war die letzten paar Wochen eher wenig zu Hause und wir haben kaum noch etwas zusammen unternommen, aber..." Er schaute sie traurig an. "Bist du so unglücklich mit mir? So unglücklich, dass du dich von mir scheiden lassen willst?"

Ran sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Aber... Wir sassen doch im Café und haben beschlossen, uns zu trennen."

"Wovon redest du bitte, Ran? In welchem Café sollen wir gewesen sein? Wann denn?"

"Wir haben uns nicht getrennt?"

"Nein. Zumindest weiss ich nichts davon."

"Ich habe dir nicht Lebewohl gesagt?"

"Nein."

Ran starrte wieder auf ihre Hände, wieder auf ihren Ring.

"Aber wieso scheiden?", fragte sie daraufhin perplex. "Das hier ist doch unser Verlobungsring, wieso sprichst du dann von Scheidung?"

"Weil wir schon verheiratet _sind_, Ran", begann Shinichi zu erklären, griff nach ihren Händen und hob sie so an, dass sie den Ring genau betrachten konnte. "Bevor wir geheiratet haben, waren wir auf der Suche nach einem Trauring, wie jedes andere Paar auch. Aber alle, die wir angeschaut haben, gefielen dir nicht. Du hast sie immer mit diesem hier verglichen, bis du auf die Idee gekommen bist, diesen Ring nicht nur als Verlobungs-, sondern auch als Trauring zu nehmen. Verstehst du?"

"Ja... Dann muss es wohl ein Alptraum gewesen sein...", murmelte Ran daraufhin, und Shinichi nickte.

"So, wie du gewimmert hast, wahrscheinlich schon", sagte er, umarmte seine Frau und strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. "Aber vergiss es, was immer du auch geträumt hast."

Ran nickte, dann fiel ihr siedend heiss etwas ein.

"Ich muss kurz etwas nachprüfen", sagte sie nur, verschwand barfuss aus dem Schlafzimmer und liess den verdatterten Shinichi zurück.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kehrte sie zurück, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"War dir wieder übel?", fragte Shinichi, kaum hatte Ran das Schlafzimmer wieder betreten.

"Nein. Warum meinst du?"

"Na, weil dir in letzter Zeit oft übel ist", antwortete Shinichi. "Meistens am Morgen, wenn du aufstehst. Aber eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn du dir nachts den Bauch mit den sonderlichsten Essenskombinationen vollschlägst."

"Schon möglich", sagte Ran und stutzte dann. Shinichi hatte die Worte mit nüchterner Stimme gesagt, er schien deswegen gar nicht verblüfft zu sein.

"Wunderst du dich denn nicht darüber?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage. "Ich weiss doch, dass du für zwei essen musst."

Ran war sehr erstaunt.

"Dann weisst du also, dass ich-"

"Schwanger bist?", unterbrach er sie. "Ja, das weiss ich, du hast es mir neulich erzählt."

"Aber was es wird, habe ich nicht gesagt, oder?"

"Nein", murmelte Shinichi und schloss die Augen. "Dafür ist es noch zu früh."

"Hm."

Langsam kletterte sie zurück zu Shinichi ins Bett, blieb dann aber aufrecht sitzen und dachte nach.

Irgendwie war sie froh, dass Shinichi über alles Bescheid wusste, aber andererseits... Sie stutzte erneut. Er hatte vorhin gesagt, dass sie für zwei essen müsste. Also wusste er zwar, dass sie schwanger war, aber nicht, dass es sich dabei um eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft handelte. Das würde ihn total überraschen, da war sich Ran ganz sicher... Sie grinste. Sie freute sich jetzt schon sehr auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Weisst du was?", fragte Shinichi und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken. "Ich lasse alle meine Fälle sausen, bezahle alle Rechnungen und dann fahren wir in ein paar Tage in Urlaub, einverstanden? Ohne Familie, ohne Freunde, nur wir zwei."

"Einfach so?", fragte Ran erstaunt.

"Einfach so", antwortete er.

"Okay, das klingt gut. Und wohin?"

"Das kannst du bestimmen. Ich beuge mich deinem Willen."

"Lass die Scherze", erwiderte sie jedoch und schaute kurz auf ihren Wecker. Es war kurz nach halb drei Uhr nachts.

"Du siehst müde aus", sagte Shinichi, der ihren Blick gesehen hatte.

"Du auch."

Ganz kurz war es mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer, bis Shinichi und Ran gleichzeitig zu reden begannen.

"Wir sollten weiterschlafen."

Beide prusteten los, sie fanden es witzig, dass sie im Chor gesprochen hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich jedoch wieder soweit beruhigt, dass sie still nebeneinander im Schneidersitz sassen.

"Du hast mir einen tierischen Schrecken eingejagt", murmelte Shinichi ein paar Minuten später. "Ich dachte schon, du meinst es ernst."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, es war ja nur ein Traum", erwiderte Ran leise. "Aber es wäre schön, wenn du deine Fälle etwas zurückstellen würdest. Arbeit ist nicht alles im Leben, weisst du."

"Ich weiss", seufzte Shinichi und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Ich weiss... Es tut mir leid."

"Denk einfach in Zukunft daran, dann verzeihe ich dir, okay?"

"Ja. Vielen Dank."

Shinichi legte sich wieder hin, Ran jedoch blieb noch sitzen und atmete tief durch.

Es war ein Alptraum gewesen, sie hatte alles nur geträumt. Na ja, fast alles, ihre Schwangerschaft war real. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, dann legte auch sie sich hin und kuschelte sich an ihren Ehemann. Ihr Traum von einer glücklichen Familie wurde bald wahr.

Owari

31.12.10 00:00 4


End file.
